Hidden Strengths
by Nightshadow Dweller
Summary: She was the new shy and insecure girl. He was the hot, emotionless and reserved guy. He found out her hidden strength, she found out his hidden secret. Only he could break her barrier, only she could touch his heart. SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** She was the new, shy and insecure girl. He was the hot, emotionless and reserved guy. He found out her hidden strength, she found out his hidden secret. Only he could break her barrier, only she could touch his heart. What happens next? SasuSaku

**A/N: Hey well this is a story I'm writing for a competition, though there is slight changes in this one compared to the entry one such as names. So please enjoy and review. It will get better trust me. Oh and Hinata isn't shy in this cause I need Sakura to be obviously so she will be a lot braver. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

-

-

**Hidden Strengths **

Chapter one 

Sakura was woken once more by the dreaded sound of her alarm clock which usually signaled the time where she had to get out of her dream like state and once again face reality.

"I really despise whoever invented those things" Sakura grumbled as she attempted to sit up and rub the sleep out of her eyes. Then with very little effort she made her way to the bathroom and started her usual morning schedule.

"Same life, same routine just a different day" She said to herself, sighing as she looked at her appearance in the mirror. Staring back at her was a small skinny girl with medium length unusual pink hair and very bright piercing green eyes. The girl in the mirror was wearing the normal uniform for her school, which was a blue and white pleated skirt, a white shirt, navy stockings and a navy jumper with the school's name and logo stitched on the front. Giving her hair a quick brush, Sakura smiled weakly at herself before gathering her things and heading downstairs.

"Once again no morning greeting at all" She sighed as she grabbed and apple off the counter and bit into it.

Ever since the death of her brother Sakura had practically grew up alone. Her parents always fought and were barely home, both always away on so called business trips. She had two other older siblings they her parents left her with but they didn't really know what her siblings were like.

Her older brother was an alcoholic, and also a druggie. She hated the way he poisoned his body and would say something but he was extremely abusive. Lucky for her he, though their parents didn't know, lived on the other side of town with his friends and all his money he made for selling drugs.

Her sister was the same, except she wasn't into drugs. Instead she lived with a bunch of girls and made her money by practically selling her body. Sakura didn't know much about her except that if Sakura ever told her parents her sister would make her life more miserable than it already was. This was enough of a reason to stay out of their lives, for her own safety.

So here she was in a new town and once again all alone to fend for herself. Out of the money left by her parents she got none of it, having to instead live of her pocket money. Luckily she got quite a lot of pocket money; this was only so her parents didn't have to put up with her. They had sent her and her two siblings to live here while they went on business trips. Her siblings had already taken off back to their old town but this didn't bother Sakura. She was use to being alone and it was all she had known.

She opened the front door only to be greeted by the suns ray as she headed out for the bus stop. Sakura was actually looking forward to today. It was her first day at her new school and apart of her couldn't wait for it to start. Though another part was a little nervous and scared at the prospect of it.

At the age of sixteen Sakura was a rather insecure teenager and quiet achiever so to speak. She had never been one to talk out loud or speak up for herself. This was probably due to her threatening and hard childhood. In fact ever since the death of her brother she had become very isolated and excluded from society. She made sure to do all she could not to stand out, not that it was difficult. She wasn't an exceptional student or anything, actually she was rather average and didn't have any real talents. Except that of signing which she preferred not to do.

All her life it was always her and her brother. They had stuck by each other when everybody left. Then he was taken from her three years ago leaving her alone. Sakura didn't know how to make friends or open up to people so instead she closed herself off, feeling that it was easier and safer. The bottom line was everyone Sakura got close to always left. All her friends, her family and her brother. So it was easier just not to let people in anymore, it was the only way she could make sure that she wouldn't get hurt again. She was too scared to she knew.

Her moment of thought was broken as she arrived at the bus stop and her eyes fell upon that of a male. Saying he was cute would have been an understatement. He had shaggy raven colored hair that stuck up a bit yet fell nicely around his face and a body of a god. He was wearing the school uniform that looked baggy on him, with his hands in his pockets and a stoic facial expression. Then he turned around and met her eye, his dark onyx ones clashing with her emerald ones.

Sakura quickly turned away to hide the blush that was forming, it wasn't a good idea to be caught staring as he with looks like that would probably never be interested in her. But that was the way life worked.

The bus arrived shortly and she stepped on hesitantly and tried to spot an empty seat. Unfortunately all were taken up and reluctant to ask anyone, which was of course traced to her rather shy nature, she decided to stand instead. This wasn't one of her best ideas for the moment the bust started she was thrown forward and had to grab a nearby pole to steady herself.

"Shit" she mumbled as an impatient sound met her ears.

"Your welcome to sit you know" a male said as she turned and met the male from earlier.

"Um I um" was her reply as the male raised an eyebrow. He could tell she was nervous and found it a little amusing.

"That's if you don't prefer standing" he exclaimed as she smiled shyly and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry it's just that…" she trailed off trying to find an excuse as he smirked.

"You're shy" he finished for her as she nodded. The guy made the same impatient sound then turned to stare out the window. She rubbed her hands together and sat back. She was a little nervous sitting next to him. His face was so emotionless and his eyes were so cold. It frightened her little. She could tell he was very reserved and sitting next to him was making her uncomfortable.

"You're new" he said startling her. It wasn't a question but rather a statement. Still Sakura nodded in reply as he made that sound again.

"How old" he asked after while.

"I'm sixteen" she told him, then added "Nearly seventeen."

"Ah" was his reply then seeing her looking curiously at him he sighed. "I'm seventeen"

Sakura nodded her understanding as he turned away once more. She knew she was young for her age and wasn't surprised by his answer. It only meant that he was in the same year level as her.

She wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. He seemed nice enough true and at least she would know someone. But he was a little scary. Yet at the same time he had a very mysterious aura around him that Sakura felt drawn to. As if she wanted to know him.

"What's your name" He asked, his tone was as emotionless as his face.

"Um Sakura" she replied, not quite sure why she was revealing information she usually didn't give this freely. In fact usually she tried to avoid any conversation with strangers. Yet as she had said before he was different. There was something about him that she liked, that she felt connected to.

"Yours" she enquired, surprising herself a little. She never asked questions to stranger's either. The male eyed her for awhile and his gaze met her eyes. It was as if he could see inside of her, past her wall she always put up. It was as if he was tearing down a little of her barrier by just looking at her. This defiantly was enough to scare her as she turned away.

"Sasuke" he said simply as Sakura nodded, refusing to make eye contact again.

'_Why the hell am I so scared how cold he make me feel this nervous and insecure yet at the same time all light. Why was it that the moment our eyes met the rest of the world seemed to stop and why is my heart beating so fast and my face feeling all hot'_ she asked herself as Sasuke continued to stare at her.

He made that little noise of his again and turned away once more as the bus continued its journey. The rest of the way the two were silent and upon arriving at the school and departing from the bus Sasuke walked past her without even a goodbye. Taking a deep breath Sakura walked through the gates of her new school and looked around.

"Wow its huge" Sakura exclaimed and she wasn't wrong. The buildings where huge and all a marble white. It looked so fancy and proper. Sakura sighed and started waking up the path trying to find the office.

"Great I'm already lost" she mumbled. A loud ringing sound appeared behind her and she jumped out of the way as two guys riding bikes went by. She glared at their retreating figure and saw as one startled a nearby girl making her drop her books everywhere. Running over to her Sakura grabbed one of the books and handed it to her.

"Thanks that guy is so going to pay" she said looking at Sakura with a smile. She was a little taller than herself with long brown hair tied up into two buns. She had hazel eyes and a bright smile.

"Are you ok" Sakura asked as the girl grinned.

"Course, though thanks for your help. Not many people do that around here, though most girls are well I'm trying to watch the use of my bad language so I will just say annoying."

"Oh" Sakura replied as the girl looked her up and down.

"Hey you're new aren't you' she said as Sakura nodded shyly.

"Well I guess I owe you one so I will help you find your way around, I think you're in my year level"

"Oh no that's ok, I didn't do anything really" Sakura said, she didn't want this girl taking pity on her.

"Hey don't worry, you look like you need help and you seem pretty cool. I mean nice" the girl added with a smile. "So I'm happy to help, oh my names Tenten by the way" She held put her hand as Sakura hesitantly took it.

"Sakura"

"Well Sakura I assume you need to get to the office" Tenten guessed as Sakura nodded.

"Good. Then let's go"

They talked the whole way. Or more like Tenten told her about herself and the school as Sakura listened and nodded. Tenten had guessed that Sakura was shy and having a friend who use to be so she was more than happy to help out. She knew that it would take awhile to gain her trust but she didn't mind.

Sakura was starting to like this Tenten girl. She was so upfront and honest. Sakura could tell she was a bit of a tomboy judging by the way she looked, as in she was wearing the navy pants instead of skirt, and talked but that didn't bother her. Sakura liked how she was being friendly but not to friendly. Like she respected her personal space.

The only distraction was a bunch of girls running past them giggling and screaming.

"Fan girls" Tenten muttered as Sakura looked at her.

"There are four guys in this school who the girls treat as gods. Though there is one in particular that is more so than the rest. They are a group of obsessing fan girls and have yet to realize that the four boys in question don't like them at all and in fact despise fan girls" Tenten explained with a sigh as Sakura nodded and they continued on their way.

They walked into a small room and Sakura stopped to look around. The wall was decorated with pictures of past student representatives and principles as well as awards. While she was eying the office Tenten approached the lady at the desk to ask for her schedule and locker number.

"Hey Sakura, your locker like right next to me and my friends and your in the same home group as well" Tenten told her as she smiled.

"That means I can introduce you to my friends and we can help you out. I mean that's if that's ok"

"Yeah that would be great, thank you so much" Sakura said as Tenten laughed.

'Then hurry up, class is abut to start"

-

-

After putting away her things, Tenten lead her to a classroom close by. Sakura was glad that she had met Tenten or else she was sure she would have gotten lost by now.

"Here we are" Tenten announced as she opened the door to the classroom.

"Don't worry our teacher is always late, I had him last year as well" Tenten explained as she lead her to a table where to other girls were sitting. Sakura quickly looked at them as she nervously followed Tenten.

One of them was sitting on the desk talking loudly to the other. She had long blonde hair which was flowing down her back and was wearing the uniform with long socks instead of tights. Sakura also noticed that she was wearing her skirt shorter than allowed and was wearing a bit too much make up for Sakura's taste.

"That's Ino" Tenten said. "She may look like a pampered little princess and act like a major flirt but she is pretty cool. Well some of the time anyway."

Sakura nodded and turned to the other girl. She looked a lot quieter than her other friends and had short navy hair and very pale eyes. She was also wearing the uniform the same as Sakura herself.

"Hey guys like you to meet the new girl" Tenten called as her two friends looked up.

"Cool I love making new friends" Ino squealed happily as she ran to embrace her. Tenten however put up her hand to stop her.

"Calm down Ino, she's a little shy so don't scare her away already."

"But she's so small and cute" Ino whined as Tenten sighed and shook her head.

"God don't frighten the thing"

"I'm not I was just saying hello" Ino said firmly as Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and if I let you go any further you probably would have suffocated her"

"Like your one to talk" Ino pointed out.

"Blondes" Tenten muttered as Ino frowned and the other girl just laughed at her friend's behavior.

"What did you say Tenten"

"You heard me Ino" Tenten teased.

"You two cut it out" the other girl said as the two turned to her.

"Anyway Sakura this is Ino or blonde" Tenten introduced as Ino glared at her. "And this is Hinata. Guys this is Sakura"

"Hey nice to meet you" Hinata greeted as Sakura nodded and managed a weak smile.

"Yeah what she said" Ino laughed, sitting next to Hinata who was rolling her eyes.

Sakura sat down next to Tenten on the desk in front of her friends and started listening to their conversation. She still felt a little awkward and pressured around them. Part of her wanted to join in but the other part wanted to shrink away and become invisible.

Just then she was interrupted by a screaming of girls as four boys walked in the class room. The first one was jumping up and down and had spiky blonde hair with bright blue eyes. The next was mumbling something and had dark brown hair shaped like a pineapple. The third was glaring at the girls and had short navy hair and similar eyes to Hinata. She gasped as she saw the last one. It was none other than the boy she had met on the bus, Sasuke.

-

-

**A/N: Hope you liked it and please review, next chapter should be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** She was the new, shy and insecure girl. He was the hot, emotionless and reserved guy. He found out her hidden strength, she found out his hidden secret. Only he could break her barrier, only she could touch his heart. What happens next? SasuSaku

**A/N: I gave up on using this piece for the competition because it wasn't turning out how I wanted but I'm still going to continue it because I feel it would make a good story when incorporating the amine's style and characters. Oh and I changed chapter one a bit so you might want to re-read it but the major change is that Sakura doesn't live with her grandma but instead parents and siblings who are never home and alcoholics and abusive. Mainly because I have a good idea that I will use later on that needs this family situation so it can work. Anyway enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

-

-

Chapter two 

Sakura sat eying the boy for some time. She watched as he hit the blonde boy over the head then all four, ignoring the screaming and giggling girls, walked to the back of the room and sat down. The blonde one instantly started talking at the top of his voice, as the brown haired one lent back on his chair and started falling asleep. But Sakura was only really paying attention to one, and that was Sasuke.

"Don't tell me you're a fan girl to?" Tenten laughed as Sakura started up at her, confusion written all over her face as Tenten sighed but still smiled at her.

"Remember those boys I was telling you about, well those four just happen to be them." Tenten explained as Sakura nodded.

"And the one you're currently watching like a hawk, no offence, is none other than the most populist boy in the entire year level. The one whom every girl fights over just to get a glimpse." Sakura nodded once more, she had a feeling he would be popular.

"As in nearly every single girl in the school drools every time they see him and desperately wishes to have him as their own." Ino said.

"Yeah though personally I don't think his the cutest boy their" Hinata added as Tenten sighed.

"Of course you don't" she said as Hinata blushed slightly and Sakura watched them all, a little puzzled.

"See the blonde male" Tenten asked as Sakura nodded. "His names Naruto and our Hinata has a little crush on him." Behind them Ino snorted.

"Little, she's been obsessed with him since middle school"

"I have not" Hinata muttered though Sakura saw her face turn bright red.

"Sure" Ino teased as Tenten glared at her.

"Anyway you know Naruto" Tenten told Sakura as she pointed to each one in turn. "That lazy arse boy who is falling asleep as we speak is Shikamaru"

"Yeah the bloody genius of the school, the one with a higher IQ then half the teachers, and yet he chooses to do nothing but sleep" Ino snapped as Tenten sighed.

"They use to be best friends but they had a slight falling out"

"No he turned into a jerk that's what" Ino told her.

"He did not, you two just couldn't stop fighting and grew apart. Stop blaming him will you."

"Hey he did nothing to help our friendship so it's his fault" Ino argued as Tenten ignored her and went back to introducing them all.

"The one that looks a lot like Hinata is her cousin Neji, though he most of the time denies being related to her at all."

"Really" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah" Hinata sighed.

"Even at home" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"Actually his kind of anti social at home. We have a big house and a lot of occupants in our house so our paths rarely cross. Besides except for dinner he spends most his time training or in his room." Hinata told her.

"They don't just live with their immediate family, but with their extended one like grandparents, aunts and uncles as well as hundreds of workers in their house and all the body guards and assistants and excreta." Ino said as Hinata shook her head.

"We were close when we were younger but we grew apart" She informed Sakura who nodded, feeling a little dizzy at all this new information that she was trying to remember.

"After Neji's father died to save mine his been a little distant from me, even when we are together he acts like I'm invisible." Hinata said and Ino put her arm around her as Tenten tried to change the subject.

"Besides his turned into an ice berg. Well at least he shows more emotion than the other one." Tenten muttered.

"Other one" Sakura repeated as Tenten nodded.

"Yeah the other one or the god so to speak" Tenten continued "See the black haired male with the others, his called…"

"Sasuke" Sakura finished cutting her off. All three girls turned to look at her as Sakura blushed a little and started to fidget under their gaze.

"How did you know" Ino demanded as Tenten poked her in the rib.

"Be nice" Tenten hissed as Ino rolled her eyes.

"Ino is one of his fan girls" Hinata explained. "Though she has a bit more self control then most and doesn't bend over backwards just to get him to notice her."

"Yeah because I have dignity you know" Ino mumbled.

"No because you know he hates it. He has ever since we were younger." Tenten said.

"That and she has gotten use to being around him so doesn't blush, giggle or faint in his presence" Hinata added laughing.

"Or try and tear off his shirt" Tenten laughed.

"Hey that happened once" Ino told her.

"Yeah but more are probably planning it" Hinata pointed out as Ino nodded.

"Wouldn't surprise me"

"Anyway how do you know our Sasuke?" Tenten asked, more politely then her friend did.

"I met him on the bus" Sakura relied then seeing them all continue to stare she knew they wanted a further explanation. "He saw me standing up and offered me a seat where he told me his name and asked for mine in return"

"Wow Sasuke actually told you his name" Ino gasped.

"And asked for Sakura's to" Hinata added.

"Yeah and he actually let you sit next to him" Ino said bewildered.

"Correction he offered" Tenten pointed out as Hinata started laughing.

"What?" Sakura asked, slightly panicking a little. Tenten noticed this and hurried to reassure you.

"Hey its not bad thing and where not laughing at you" She said as the others nodded.

"Yeah in fact Ino would say it's a good thing" Hinata teased as Ino blushed slightly.

"Oh shut up"

"Why does Sasuke offering me a seat surprise you" Sakura asked, her voice so quiet that Tenten couldn't hear her. But she got the idea of what Sakura was asking about and simply smiled at her.

"It does more than surprise us"

"You see Sakura it's extremely odd of him and totally out of character that's all." Hinata explained. "Sasuke is known as the heartless ice cube of the school, he never shows an interest in any one, never cares about anything and were not even sure if he actually has any emotions or feelings cause he never expresses any."

"In fact he always looks cold and emotionless, never even surprised or happy. In fact he never smiles ether. The only emotion you will ever see is ether when he gives someone a death glare…."

"Which happens a lot especially around the fan girls" Ino pointed out.

"Or when he smirks or looks angry but that rarely happens and usually only happens around his best friend Naruto. The rest of the time his just a…." Hinata stopped as she tried to find a word that fit.

"A stoic heartless barstard that would probably see someone about to fall of a cliff and just walk by" Tenten finished with a strong amount of distaste. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Do you know them then?" Sakura asked politely as the three exchanged looks. "The boys I mean"

"Well" Tenten said after awhile. "Yeah we do, we kind of use to all be friends. Well we still are with them and some of the other guys it's just were not that close anymore. Like Ino and Shikamaru we kind of drifted apart. It's complicated"

"Complicated, I don't even remember that far back. It was way to long ago" Ino exclaimed as Hinata nodded. Tenten looked at them then back at Sakura as she continued explaining it.

"As we said before Ino and Shikamaru use to be really good friends before they had a falling out, Hinata and Neji also use to be really close when they were younger and so were me and Neji. In fact I and Neji use to hang out a lot until he lost his father and started loosing interest in everyone. We all use to hang out though, just had smaller groups in our big group. With me so far?"

Sakura opened her mouth a little than swallowing she nodded a little hesitantly. Tenten felt bad about shoving all this on her but truth was she really liked Sakura and wanted her to get comfortable with them. Her theory was if she knew about them then she would. So she continued.

"Good, so anyway because of Neji's weird behavior Hinata and I became good friends. Ino and Hinata were already good friends for this was after she and Shikamaru had that fight. I think it was around the same time Ino developed feelings for Sasuke. Anyway long story short we took a break over the holidays and came back and acted like friends but have never been that close since. We sit on our table, and the boys sit on theirs. We have other friends who socialize with both groups but us three have never been close to those guys like we use to."

"That and the fan girls annoy us" Hinata exclaimed.

"To be honest we don't really remember how we stopped being good friends or even how we all became friends in the first place." Ino added.

"Neji seems to hate me, he and Tenten always fight when there together and Shikamaru seems to really dislike Ino." Hinata told her.

"If anything he gets rather nasty whenever Ino tries to get Sasuke's attention. He in turn makes us feel kind of freaked out. His so anti social and never talks. It's always been weird and I guess we all took the easy road and just drifted apart instead of fixing the friendship we once had." Tenten said rather sadly.

"It's not his fault" Hinata told them.

"True" Ino added. "He use to be cool but then one night he came home and witnessed his brother murder his parents. Then his brother took off leaving only him and hasn't been seen since. So Sasuke turned into an orphan and has never been the same. It's like he didn't know how to deal with the pain and grief so he switched of his feelings and emotions and just stopped caring. Like he turned his heart to stone to protect it so he can't be hurt again. It's really annoying"

"Yeah Naruto is the only one that has any effect on him but even that's not much. I mean he relates to Naruto because their both orphans. But Naruto never knew his parents and grew up as a loner until Kakashi took him in and became his adopted father. The two are very close actually. But Naruto never knew what he lost so I guess he can't understand Sasuke's pain. The only one who could would be Tenten but that was a different situation"

"Why" Sakura asked as Tenten gave her a weak smile.

"I lost my mum when I was younger and she is the only family I had. I don't know my father and never had any siblings. However unlike Sasuke my mum was sick for a long time and I got the chance to prepare and say goodbye." Tenten told her.

"So you're an orphan to?"

"Well yeah but I'm lucky, my friend Lee refused to allow me to live alone since I was only twelve and took me in and so I now live with him. Lee, Neji and I were all friends and I guess Neji sort of felt left out after that. However this was about a year after his father's death."

"Basically It's no one's fault that were not close anymore, it's just we figure that it's too late to repair our friendship, the one we use to have. We often wonder what it would be like if we were all good friends again and hanged out like we use to but I doubt that will ever happen. Besides they take no interest in us anymore, I don't even know if they remember how we use to hang out and have fun, or if they care that we don't anymore because they don't act like it. I guess our friendship is just ancient history to them" Hinata exclaimed.

Sakura looked over at the boys, and found herself staring once again at Sasuke. Except this time she found that he was looking straight at her.

Their eyes met and for a brief second and the world around her seemed to come to a stop as she was drawn into his cold dark eyes. She felt her heart beat faster and her breath get caught in her throat. It was only a few seconds but it seemed like an entire lifetime until he turned his eyes to the board in front of the room. She sat their, breathing slightly heavier then normal as her heart rate resumed its normal speed. He wasn't paying attention to her know but whatever happened she knew that this boy had the ability to cause her mind and body to spin out of control. She was still recovering from the initial shock; similar to if she had just been hit with a massive burst of electricity, when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You ok" Tenten asked as Sakura nodded, barely hearing a word her new acquaintances were saying. Sakura looked over at the boy once more before her attention was diverted as a new figure walked through the doors.

"Welcome to another year" he said simply as the class groaned in response. But Sakura wasn't hearing any word the teacher was saying, her mind was still in a frenzy. Who was he and why was she feeling like this. She shook her head and tried to pay attention.

"My name is Kakashi and I'm you home group and English teacher for this year" he announced.

"Hey isn't that…" Sakura began but stopped in fear of embarrassment when realizing that she may have misheard. However Tenten guessed what she was going to say.

"Yeah that's Naruto's adopted father. His pretty cool actually, though always late to everything and allows Naruto to live on ramen. But at least Naruto is happy"

"Yeah" Hinata said dreamily as she stared at him.

"I still reckon you should ask him out" Ino mumbled.

"I cant, he doesn't even like me or know me that much" Hinata told her.

"You don't know that"

"Besides his friends with Neji"

"So?" Ino asked.

"So his friends with Neji"

"You just said that" Ino told her. "Yet I fail to see the problem with that."

I just cant" Hinata replied.

"Alright cut it out you two" Tenten said sternly.

"Now this year will be a hard challenge for you kids but I'm sure with dedication and a good work ethic you will manage just fine." Kakashi was saying.

"Yeah and if our teacher actually turns up on time" Naruto called as Kakashi sighed.

"If you don't want detention Uzamaki then I suggest you be quiet"

The girls were talking amongst them selves again while Kakashi continued talking and addressing the class who in turn were ignoring him. Though he ether didn't notice or just didn't care.

Sakura looked once more at Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto as he himself just grinned. She was glad he wasn't looking at her anymore yet was still confused about the previous incident. She was so caught up that she barely heard the bell go. It sounded in her ear but it seemed so far away as people around her stated moving around.

"Come your in my next class" Tenten said, poking her a little as Sakura averted her attention to her new friend.

"Let's go" Tenten exclaimed happily as Sakura nodded and got up from her seat, and thus day one began.

-

-

**A/N: Please review if you want me to continue and if one person say they do then I will do it for them. Though I would prefer more than one of course. Anyway please review with any comments or suggestions or ideas cause their needed. Oh and constructive criticism is welcomed just no flames cause I don't like them at all and in fact only ignore them. Anyway thanks again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** She was the new, shy and insecure girl. He was the hot, emotionless and reserved guy. He found out her hidden strength, she found out his hidden secret. Only he could break her barrier, only she could touch his heart. What happens next? SasuSaku

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMOROW YAY, lol just thought i would share that heheh. **

**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, I greatly appreciate it and I hope that you will continue doing so. Anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

_Previously_

Sakura looked once more at Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto as he himself just grinned. She was glad he wasn't looking at her anymore yet was still confused about the previous incident. She was so caught up that she barely heard the bell go. It sounded in her ear but it seemed so far away as people around her stated moving around.

"Come your in my next class" Tenten said, poking her a little as Sakura averted her attention to her new friend.

"Let's go" Tenten exclaimed happily as Sakura nodded and got up from her seat, and thus day one began.

-

-

Chapter three

-

-

Sakura followed silently behind the other girls as they made their way down the corridor. She surprisingly found herself trying to catch a glimpse of dark onyx eyes though she wasn't really sure why.

'_Stop now, we are not some love struck fan girl so stop behaving like one'_ Sakura silently told herself firmly.

"Hey stop daydreaming Sakura and hurry up" Ino called.

"Be nice" Tenten ordered, hitting Ino sharply on the head.

"Ouch that hurt" Ino hissed as Hinata laughed beside them. Sakura managed a small smile as the two began to bicker with one another before a strong voice stopped the girls and instead make them all frown.

"Bickering are we ladies, how troublesome"

The three turned to look at the speaker as Sakura struggled to remember his name. Shikamaru that was it, Ino's ex best friend. He was smiling at Ino who scowled in disgust at him in return. Next to him was the other three boys. Sakura's eyes instantly found themselves drawn into Sasuke's and once again she found that her breath got caught in her throat.

He looked at her with absolutely no emotion whatsoever, even his eyes were cold. But there was something else hidden beneath that surface, something he was trying to hide. Though he was managing to hide it well because no matter how hard she tried she couldn't read what it was.

Ever since a young age she had been able to read peoples eyes. She found that while the while people could hide their true feeling from their face, the eyes reveal everything. It was as if it was the window to the soul.

'_A fake smile hides the sadness in her eyes. No one realizes that while a smile can lie_

_The eyes will always tell it all.'_

This was something Sakura had come to realize and knew that while people could pretend not to care she could usually see the truth within their eyes. But Sasuke was different. Whatever was wrong, whatever his burden was it was one that was so great that even Sakura couldn't see what it was. That and he did hide it well. Maybe that was why she was so drawn to him. She was so caught up in these thoughts she wasn't paying attention to what was going on, and even though she didn't realize it Sasuke's line of thought was exactly the same.

'_What is it about her that makes her so different'_ Sasuke asked himself. _'It can't be just that she has unusual pink hair, or she wasn't an obsessed crazy fan girl. No it was something else. Something that makes her stand out. Something that makes me feel drawn to her every time she is near me. It's like she can see the truth. She could see past my false charade to what was really inside. As if she can look past my looks and barrier to what is hidden underneath, the real me, and if she understands my pain. No, no one is able to do that. I know for a fact that I am alone. No it can't be that, but then what is it' _Sasuke sighed as he looked at her, and into those emerald eyes. He to could see that she was hiding something, just like him. What was it about her?

'_I don't know what it is but for some reason I feel drawn to her just like she is to me. She isn't bad looking ether. 'Wait what am I thinking. No Uchiha get a grip, she is just the new girl that is it'_ telling himself this Sasuke looked away and instead forced himself to pay attention to the fight between Ino and Shikamaru.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru was muttering which seemed to piss Ino off even more than she already was.

"That's it, out of my way lazy arse" Ino shouted. Sakura looked away from Sasuke in time to see Ino stomping past the male who just watched her retreating figure with a look of both amusement and sadness. He sighed and caught Sakura's eyes on him and frowned, as if he was aware that Sakura could see right passed his act of pretending not to care.

"Isn't she in a good mood" The blonde muttered as Hinata's cousin, Neji I believe, sighed at him.

"She is a girl, what do you expect"

"And what is that suppose to mean" Tenten asked as Neji stared at her coolly.

"All girls are to emotional for their own good"

"That's only because you don't understand them" Tenten pointed out.

"No one can possible understand them. They have way too many mood swings to keep track of and are never happy about anything. Not to mention they can change moods like the weather. One minute bright the next in tears. It's like being on the roller coaster of doom to be honest" Tenten clenched her fists in anger.

"You better watch what you say Hyuga"

"Heh yeah I mean you are a girl to…I guess"

"What do you mean you guess?" She demanded.

"Well where should we start"

"Oh shut it you sexist barstard" Tenten told him sharply as she grabbed both Sakura's and Hinata's arms and dragged them down the corridor after Ino.

"Bye" The blonde one shouted.

"Shut it dobe"

"Oh so the teme speaks at last"

"Move it Naruto" Neji ordered.

"That was rather mean what you said to Tenten you know" Naruto told him.

"You wouldn't understand" Neji muttered.

"Why?"

"Never mind" Neji said.

"Move it dobe" Sasuke ordered and this was the last thing Sakura heard before she they were to far apart for her to hear any more of their conversation. They soon caught up to a fuming Ino as Tenten finally let go of their wrists. God she had a strong grip.

"Come on lets just get to class" she muttered before Ino could open her mouth. Instead the blonde just nodded as they continued on their way.

-

-

"That arrogant Hyuga" Tenten hissed in anger as Sakura looked at her with a frown wondering why she had got so worked up about Neji. Though as the boys entered the class and Tenten narrowed her eyes at the male Hyuga Sakura saw something in her eyes that had nothing to do with anger. She could see that she was hurt, somehow Neji had deeply hurt her and Tenten was unable to let it go. She made a note to ask her about it when they had become better friends, if they ever did.

"At least he has the motivation to actually do things" Ino mumbled as Tenten smirked at her. They were in the same positions as their last class with Tenten next to Sakura and the other two seated on the desk behind them.

"So what is it that you actually want Shikamaru to do" Tenten asked as Ino blushed.

"Nothing why, who said I was talking about him" she replied a little too quickly.

"We all know you were" Tenten told her.

"Was not"

"Sure" Hinata teased.

"Hmm getting over Sasuke are we?" Tenten said as Ino glared at her.

"Of course not, besides Shika's good looks can not compare to Sasuke's. Sasuke is so much better"

"Oh so you agree that Shika was it, is good looking"

"I didn't say that Tenten" Ino yelled as Tenten simply laughed at her face.

"You didn't have to say it Ino" Hinata pointed out. "The blush on your face kind of gives it away"

"Aww how cute, Ino is blushing" Hinata laughed.

"I am not blushing"

"You are so"  
"I am not"

"Are so"

"Are not"

"Are so"

"Are so"

"Are not"

"Are so"

"Are not so shut it white eyes" Ino snapped.

"You are to so you shut it blonde"

"Oh you so did opt just say that"

"Oh I so just did"

"Both of you shut up" Tenten shouted once again. Sakura looked over to see Neji looking at her but Tenten was to busy flicking her pencil to notice. She watched as Tenten played with her pencil, throwing it around and catching it perfectly again as if she was handling something else.

"Pocket knife" Tenten said as if she was reading my thoughts.

"Huh" Sakura exclaimed not catching on straight away.

"I wish this pencil was my pocket knife" Tenten told her, making Hinata and Ino above them stop their argument to listen in.

"Oh I see" Sakura replied still a little confused and a tad but frightened. Was it common for teenagers to play with pencils while pretending they were pocket knives?

"Is that common here" Sakura asked at last as Ino laughed.

"No, Tenten is just weird"

"No I prefer not to act like some hyper little girly cheerleader who cares more about how she looks than anything else" Tenten said.

"Out Tenten here is defiantly the tomboy" Ino muttered as Tenten nodded beside her.

"Yeah she loves sports, is extremely competitive and most of all has a thing for sharp objects" Hinata explained.

"We call her the weapons mistress. You name it she can do it and not only that but do it the best. Archery, throwing knifes, fencing, darts, javelin and just about anything. She has the best aim and precision I have ever known" Ino told Sakura and Sakura could see that Ino was rather proud of her friends talent. She herself was rather fascinated by Tenten's abilities.

"Meh it is just a hobby" Tenten said as Ino laughed at her, Sakura could see that their earlier bickering was forgotten.

"More like an obsession" Ino pointed out, ok so maybe not.

"What can I say, you like dressing up and I prefer throwing sharp objects around"

Sakura couldn't help but to giggle slightly at her response and Tenten turned to her with a smile.

"I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this year" She said as Sakura returned her smile while silently agreeing.

'_I think I am to'_

-

-

Class passed by rather quickly and soon Sakura found herself following the other girls to the canteen for lunch. They choose a table towards the back for Sakura's sake, who had stayed a little close to Tenten when they entered the busy and crowded area in fright, which hadn't gone unnoticed by the others. Sakura took her seat and looked around and spotted the four boys enter followed by a creaming of girls who instantly crowded around them. After a while they emerged from the crowd all looking extremely annoyed except Sasuke whom looked as emotionless as he did this morning.

Naruto waved at the girls as Hinata shyly waved back, her cheeks turning a little pink. The other three boys ignored the girls as they took a table on the other side of the room. The girls started talking and Sakura tried to listen to them, becoming slightly more comfortable around them and secretly pleased that she had met Tenten before some other girl. It as better than being alone, a felling she was all too acquainted with by now.

She looked as another group of boys entered the canteen and went up to Sasuke and his friends. They sat down and started talking but Sasuke was to busy looking around for something and as soon as his eyes locked once more with Sakura he found it. The pink haired girl he felt drawn to somehow.

Sakura watched as one boy separated from the group and headed over to them. He had shiny black hair that was cut in an unusual manner and the bushiest eye brows Sakura had ever seen. He grinned as he approached them.

"Hello my youth full friends" he greeted as Ino rolled her eyes and Hinata laughed.

"Hello Lee" Tenten said then turning to her friend she smiled evilly. "You wouldn't happen to know where my runners are would you."

"Well um, yeah about that um hey who is this" Lee asked.

"Don't change the subject" Tenten told him but Lee ignored her.

"Are you new, you're extremely pretty" he exclaimed as Sakura shrunk back a little.

"Lee don't scare her" Ino yelled as Lee looked at her.

"I didn't do anything" he argued.

"Calm down, now Lee this is Sakura and she is a little shy so don't be over the top. Sakura this is my friend Lee" Tenten said as Sakura nodded in greeting.

"Why it's a pleasure to meet you Sakura and I would be honored if you were to become my girlfriend" Sakura looked at him with wide eyes as Ino growled.

"LEE"

"What?"

"Lee what did I tell you about when you meet people, you use manners and be polite" Tenten explained.

"I was"

"Sure" Ino muttered as Lee turned to her and frowned.

"Ok enough, Sakura just ignore him ok. It's safe" Tenten told her as she nodded silently agreeing.

"Hey Lee what you doing" a voice asked as two other males approached the table. One was wearing a large hood and another a pair of black sunglasses.

"I'm meeting the new student, Sakura" Lee told them as the boy with the hood approached her.

"Sakura huh, nice to meet you the name's Kiba." Sakura nodded in greeting as the boy looked at her closely.

"Say is your hair naturally pink or did you die it" he asked as Hinata gasped Ino spat out her food and Tenten hit Kiba over the head.

"KIBA"

"Hey I was just asking?"

"That wasn't very polite" Ino scolded him.

"But?"

"It's ok guys" Sakura reassured them as Kiba turned to her awaiting his answer. "I was born with pink hair" she explained as Kiba nodded.

"That's really cool" he told her as Sakura smiled. "Oh this is my best mate Shino, his antisocial and never takes off his glasses"

"Um nice to meet you Shino" Sakura muttered shyly as the boy nodded to her.

"Same to you" he said.

"Hey what's going on here" Naruto asked as he joined the group, Sakura looked around to see the other three guys still sitting at their table.

"Were meeting the new girl" Kiba explained, "and her hair is naturally pink"

"Kiba" Ino hissed as the said boy looked at her puzzled.

"My name's Naruto" Naruto shouted as Tenten sighed.

"Naruto turn down the hyperness, she is shy"

"Shy huh" Naruto said as Tenten sighed.

"She is like what Hinata used to be, you know quiet and wary of strangers especially ones with loud voices"

"Oh I see" Naruto grinned then turning to Sakura he whispered "my name is Naruto, what is yours?"

Hinata giggled as Naruto grinned at her, he liked how she was always smiling and laughing at him.

"Sakura"

"Wow that's a really pretty name" Naruto told her as Sakura blushed slightly, she wasn't use to this much attention.

"It means cheery blossom" Shino informed them as the group smiled.

"It suits her" Ino pointed out as the others nodded in agreement.

"See a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Naruto said as the others laughed and Tenten moaned.

"Not you to"

"Not me what" Naruto asked.

"Oh never mind, I don't have all day to explain it to you" Tenten teased as Naruto frowned and poked out his tongue in response.

"You know I really don't like you" he said.

"You know I have never really liked you" Tenten replied.

"Well you know, that's really mean"

"Well you know, I really don't care" Tenten laughed as Naruto pouted.

"I like you Sakura, your way better than her" Naruto told her, pointing g to Tenten who only raised her eyebrow at Naruto's childish manner.

"Hey Sakura is mine" Lee declared as Naruto turned to him and glared.

"Says who" Naruto yelled.

"I did" Lee told him.

"Yeah but no one listens to you therefore she is not yours"

"But I declared my undying love for her"

"That doesn't make her yours" Naruto argued.

"She isn't anyone's" Tenten shouted.

"I was going to say that" Naruto informed them as Tenten rolled her eyes. Everyone could tell she was convinced.

"You know you're like the meanest person ever, next to Sasuke. Though I don't know if walking statues can count"

"Yep and make sure you remember it" Tenten added with a grin.

They all continued to talk, and some argue as well, while Sakura watched them all until the bell went and the boys all said their goodbyes.

"See you around Sakura" Naruto called as he rejoined his friends.

"Wow you caused a lot of fuss for your first day" Ino laughed as Sakura nodded nervously. She had attracted much more attention then she had liked, but then again she hadn't embarrassed herself yet. That had to count for something.

"Come on lets get to class, its only you and me in this one" Tenten told her as Sakura nodded in response and followed her out of the canteen and to the lockers.

-

-

Sakura arrived home from her first day somewhat pleased. Not only had she survived the first day, but she also wasn't a loner ether. Something she was rather happy about. Grabbing herself an afternoon snack she stopped to rest before making a start on her homework for the night.

She knew her parents would be away for some time, if they ever came home at all which Sakura doubted since they had rented a holiday villa near where they both worked, and her siblings had both gone someplace or another for a few days with the money their parents had sent so right now she was alone. She didn't mind this though wished her siblings had left a little more money for her, seeing as she just had enough to pay for food and that was it.

Though even the prospect of nights and days by herself, living off a very small scrap of money left over, could not dampen her high spirits. Not even homework could change or spoil her bright and cheerful mood. In fact at this moment all Sakura could do was smile at this small piece of good fortune.

"Though I know this probably wont last long, good things like this never do" Sakura said with a sigh. But something in her heart told her that this time was different. Shaking away that feeling she stood up and threw her empty packet in the bin.

"Oh well at least this time I am going to make sure I enjoy it while it lasts" she said firmly, then with a smile still on her face she headed to her room to begin working on her homework, for once she was actually looking forward to going to school, tomorrow.

-

-

**A/N: I will hopefully be able to update sooner now that school is over, YAY, though I am going away in three weeks. Anyway please review and ill update even sooner for you all. For those who read my other stories, due to not being home because I have to stay at my Nan's while my parents are away i wont be able to update again untill wednesday but i promise Outcasts will be next. Anyway bye for now….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** She was the new, shy and insecure girl. He was the hot, emotionless and reserved guy. He found out her hidden strength, she found out his hidden secret. Only he could break her barrier, only she could touch his heart. What happens next? SasuSaku

**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, I greatly appreciate it and I hope that you will continue doing so. The below is for the anonymous readers whom I don't get a chance to thank personally. Anyway enjoy**

**To the reviewer kt thank you so much for your kind review, I just loved reading it and was so happy to receive it so thanks so much for making my day. **

**To the reviewer RandomWonderess thanks for your review and don't worry I wont give up. **

**I would also like to give a special thanks to the faithful reviewer serenity Uchiha who managed to sum up this story perfectly. Thanks so much and I'm dedicating this chapter to you. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

_Previously_

"Though I know this probably wont last long, good things like this never do" Sakura said with a sigh. But something in her heart told her that this time was different. Shaking away that feeling she stood up and threw her empty packet in the bin.

"Oh well at least this time I am going to make sure I enjoy it while it lasts" she said firmly, then with a smile still on her face she headed to her room to begin working on her homework, for once she was actually looking forward to going to school, tomorrow.

-

-

Chapter four

-

-

The days seemed to fly by and before she knew it Sakura was walking down the corridor heading to class on a beautiful Friday morning with her three friends by her side. Yes she had finally started referring to them as friends a fact she was rather happy about. She had come to enjoy being around them, Tenten who was always nice and playful, Ino who was very determined and bossy yet very amusing and Hinata who was kind and joyful. There were fun to be around and she always came out of classes with a smile.

She had also come to know some of the guys as well. Kiba she had discovered was a lover of dogs and despite being rather loud and out there was actually very funny. Shino was quiet and always looked formal yet she had heard him say some rather interesting things. Lee was always a laugh and she had fun listening to him and Naruto bicker. Naruto was also extremely loud and hyper yet very friendly.

"Oh Sakura, earth to Sakura" Ino called as Sakura turned to her.

"Sorry" she mumbled as Ino smiled.

"No big deal, you were spacing out just then"

"Yeah" Sakura muttered feeling a little guilty.

"Anyway we were wondering if you wanted to come up to the mall with us after school?" Tenten asked as Sakura frowned.

"I would um like to but I um have no money" she replied as Tenten smiled.

"That's no problem" she said.

"Yeah Hinata is loaded, she always pays for Tenten cause Tenten doesn't have much money either. I'm sure she can pay for you to?"

"No that's not fair" Sakura told them as Hinata laughed.

"Hey it's my parent's money, I really don't mind"

"I can't" Sakura said as Hinata smiled.

'Trust me its fine, actually I would prefer paying for you and having you come then leaving you out"

"Yeah please" Ino begged.

"You have to besides your making me feel guilty now" Tenten said as Sakura smiled.

"I guess" she said as Ino jumped and hugged hyper.

"Yes" she shouted as Sakura laughed.

"Come on we better get to class" Tenten announced. "And Ino let her breathe please"

"Opps sorry"

"That's ok" Sakura replied as Ino smiled and hugged her again.

"Move it blonde" Tenten shouted as Ino sighed.

"Yes ms grumpy"

"Hey I just don't want to be late" Tenten argued.

"Sure"

"I do"

"Ok then whets your theory"

"I think you're jealous"

"Jealous, jealous how?"

Sakura smiled a Hinata sighed beside her as they continued walking to class.

"You sure it's ok?" Sakura asked as Hinata shook her head.

"I wouldn't have said so if it wasn't" she replied. "Besides I really want you to come"

"Ok" Sakura said as she smiled. "Hey Hinata"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

-

-

Sakura walked into her second period class and took her seat up the back as usual. She didn't have any of her friends in this class and except for Naruto and Sasuke she didn't know anyone else. She would have sat next to Naruto but he was always next to Sasuke and Sasuke well scared her a bit. Well actually more than just a bit.

"Sakura" Naruto yelled as he entered the classroom and surprisingly sat next to her.

"Hello" she greeted him shyly as he grinned at her.

"Teme is off doing something else so can I sit next to you?"

"Um sure" Sakura replied as he grinned.

"Alright" he yelled as she smiled at him.

"So what you up to on the weekend?"

"Um nothing I guess"

"Really that sounds boring" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura giggled.

"Yeah I guess it does"

"Heh yeah"

"What about you then?" she asked.

"No idea, probably hang with teme. His house is awesome and he has a lot of video games and movies and stuff"

"Ok" Sakura said shaking her head with a smile.

"Yeah besides I think he gets lonely" he told her and Sakura could see that there was a deep sadness in his eyes.

"I see" she replied.

"Well his always alone and stuff. So I figure he must get lonely he just doesn't say so cause his got his pride and all. That and he doesn't know how to have feelings"

"Why?"

"I don't know, like he gave up on them."

"Hmm"

"You know he use to be cool, he was my best friend" Naruto said as Sakura nodded.

"People change" she told him.

"I know"

"Everyone and everything changes, its life. No matter how much it sucks"

"Still I wish it didn't"

"Don't we all" Sakura replied as Naruto grinned.

"Yep but then again some change is good" he said as Sakura smiled.

"Like what?"

"Well you coming here was a change wasn't it?"

"I guess" Sakura replied.

"And that defiantly was a good change" he said as Sakura smiled.

"I guess it was"

"Yeah, well I better go" Naruto told her as the bell went; he started getting up and heading for the door when Sakura had a thought.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura called.

"Yeah" said boy replied.

"People may change, but that doesn't mean they can't or won't change back" she told him as Naruto grinned.

"Thanks Sakura"

"You're welcome Naruto"

"You know what" Naruto began. "You're different"

"Is that a bad thing" she asked as Naruto grinned.

"Nope, actually I think it's just what we need" he said as he excited the classroom leaving Sakura very confused.

-

-

"Why not" Naruto whined as Neji sighed.

"Naruto this is the third time this week"

"And every time the answer is no" Shikamaru mumbled as Naruto crossed his arms.

"Why not?"

"Because we said no" Neji told him as Naruto poked his tongue out at him.

"Your almost as mean as Tenten" he commented which earned him a glare from the Hyuga.

"Why can't we sit next to the girls? I mean lately Kiba, Shino and Lee have been so why cant we?"

"Because were not their friends anymore" Neji explained.

"We can be though, you know be friends with them again. I mean why not?

"Because they don't want to" Neji told him.

"They never said they didn't and they may want us to"

"I doubt it they hate us" Shikamaru pointed out.

"You don't know that" Naruto argued.

"I do" he said.

"Besides Sakura is my friend and she is cool and I want to sit with her."

"Really and why is that?" Neji asked.

"Cause I well want to be her friend"

"You mean so you can beat Lee to her" Shikamaru added as Naruto grinned.

"Yeah that to, why cant we"

"Dobe shut up" Sasuke growled as Naruto turned to him.

"What do you have against the girl's teme? I mean I know Shika hates Ino…"

"I do not" Shikamaru muttered.

"Whatever and I know Neji hates Tenten"

"Who said that, she hates me remember"

"So what do you have against them teme?"

"Hn"

"That's not an answer" Naruto said but Sasuke choose to ignore him.

"Fine you can stay here if you want but I'm going to hang out with them" Naruto told them as he got up and headed for the girls.

"God he is so annoying" Neji mumbled.

"Yes and troublesome" Shikamaru added.

"Why can't he just leave things alone" Neji asked.

"Because he can't"

"Well it would be better that way"

"Troublesome"

"It would, this way is just irritating"

"Agreed and a lot more trouble" Shikamaru said. Sasuke sat their barely hearing a word his friends were saying, or what they were arguing about, as he watched Naruto walk up to the table. His eyes automatically locked onto Sakura as Naruto waved and said hello and she giggled back. Both Kiba and Lee were also talking to her, and he felt anger rush through his veins when Lee put his hand on her shoulder and whispered something t her making her burst out laughing.

He didn't know what it was but that little act was enough to make him want to run over and bash the living daylights out of him. Was he, Sasuke Uchiha the emotionless ice cube jealous? No it couldn't be that. But sill there was defiantly something about Sakura that made him instantly feel warm around her. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh Sasuke" Neji called as Sasuke looked up.

"Hn"

"The bell went, time for PE" Neji told him.

"Hn" Sasuke replied as the three made their way out of the canteen. Among the long crowd of teens trying to get to class and the twenty or so girls that were crowding around him he met Sakura's eye for a second and felt his heart rate increase. She looked startled as she quickly turned away, leaving Sasuke extremely confused about what exactly was happening to him.

-

-

"Wow your gym is huge" Sakura exclaimed as Tenten grinned beside her.

"Yep isn't it awesome" she said proudly as Ino shook her head.

"Hinata likes art class, I like drama and Tenten loves PE"

"What's wrong with that?" Tenten asked.

'Nothing" Ino replied as Tenten frowned.

"Fine anything in partners I bag Sakura" she said, linking arms with said girl. "Come on Sakura lets get changed"

"Fine fine" Ino huffed as the four made their way to the change rooms. They emerged just before the rest of the girls arrived and sat alone on the stand in the gym waiting for the rest of their class, and the teacher.

"I really hope Gai is not our teacher" Naruto said loudly as the for boys walked out of the male change rooms.

"Hn"

"He will be, what better way than to torture us" Neji replied.

"Troublesome"

"Oh everything is troublesome to you" Ino muttered though Shikamaru heard her. All four looked up to see the four girls waiting around near by. Sakura was sitting cross legged on the chair with Ino besides her sitting up straight combing her hair. Hinata was on the floor while Tenten who was sitting on the back of the chair stood up and glared at them.

"Especially you" Shikamaru added as Ino turned red either from embarrassment or something else.

"What did you say?"

"Repeating it would be to troublesome"

"Shikamaru" Ino yelled as Tenten grabbed her to keep her from jumping onto the lazy arse genius. Neji was smirking behind him.

"Hey Sakura, Hinata" Naruto said as he walked over to the two girls and sat down.

"Naruto" Hinata greeted as Naruto turned to her and grinned.

"Hey your in my chemistry class, how mean is that teacher. Teme won't believe me"

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered and Sakura turned to look at him. She hadn't heard him speak in front of his friends and was surprised at how different his voice sounded. It was allot hasher and colder, almost frightening to what she remembered.

"Shut up teme" Naruto shouted as Neji sighed.

"Not so loud Naruto" he told him as Hinata giggled making Neji frown at her. He had never heard his cousin really giggle before. Well not for a long time. She was always so quiet and shy at home.

"Isn't she mean?" Naruto asked as Hinata smiled at him.

"Only when people don't do their homework"

"But I was going to I just couldn't figure out how to do it"

"Why you took chemistry is beyond me" Shikamaru told him.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because Naruto it's an advance subject" Ino pointed out.

"Yeah so?"

"Its mean for smart people" Tenten said as Naruto frowned.

"Now I know why you and Neji got along so well. You're both really mean"

"Only to the people that annoy me" Tenten said happily.

"Wait hey that's not nice" Naruto told her.

"Who said I was nice?"

"Not me" Neji mumbled as Tenten sat down with a smile.

"See he knows me" she said as Neji looked at her in surprise.

'_Of course I know you, you were my best friend'_ he thought.

"She's not mean" Ino announced. "Well not always"

"Thanks blonde" Tenten said.

"Blonde interesting" Shikamaru added as Ino looked at him.

"Don't you start lazy arse"

"Troublesome blonde woman"

"I heard that"

"You were meant to" Shikamaru informed her as she placed her hands on her hip.

"What's wrong with blondes" Naruto asked.

"Their supposedly dumb" Ino replied.

"Though in your case its true" Tenten said as Naruto looked at her.

"It is not"

"Dobe you practically gave blondes a dumb name" Sasuke said as the girls and guys all burst out laughing, Sakura included.

"Its ok Naruto, I know you can be intelligent" Hinata said as he grinned.

'Thanks Hinata, though not as smart as you" he replied as Hinata blushed a little and smiled back at him, startling her cousin.

"Besides you don't do your homework half the time either teme" Naruto pointed out.

"Hn"

"Yes but still gets top marks in every subject" Shikamaru explained as Naruto frowned.

"Yeah because all the teachers love him"

"Hn"

"And most the girl population to" Neji exclaimed with a sigh as Tenten laughed.

"Jealous white eyes"

"No" Neji replied a Tenten grinned.

"Sure"

"Why would I be jealous, girls are annoying"

"Hn"

"That means he agrees" Naruto translated as Ino laughed.

"That's helpful having a translator"

"Se teme I'm a translator" Naruto told him as Sasuke frowned.

"Hn dobe" he replied as Naruto opened his mouth and the girls looked at him with smiles while awaiting his answer.

"Um I'm a gay emotionless cold hearted barstard" Naruto said as the girls and boys all laughed and Sasuke hit him over the head.

"Oww teme that hurt"

"Hn"

"I think that means it was suppose to" Tenten told them as they all started laughing again.

"Sasuke" girl's screamed as the rest of the class finally emerged from the change rooms.

"ALL RIGHT CLASS LETS BEGIN" their teacher yelled. Sakura looked over to see a gut wearing all green with a haircut similar to Lee's walk in the gym. The whole class groaned in response except Lee who jumped up in excitement.

"Gai" he called as if hearing this was the same as winning a million dollars.

"Great that's just who we need" Tenten moaned.

"Argh their goes my whole sport career" Neji muttered.

"Agreed, why did we have to get him" Tenten asked.

"Because the school enjoys torturing us" Neji replied as Tenten nodded.

"They must"

"Wait are you two actually agreeing on something" Naruto exclaimed as the gang turned to them.

"Whatever lets go" Neji said as Sasuke and Shikamaru stood up to leave.

"But hey can't we sit with them?"

"Hurry up dobe" Sasuke replied as Naruto sighed.

"See ya girls" he said as he followed after his friends.

"Do you realize we actually had a conversation with the guys" Ino pointed out as Tenten nodded.

"Yeah we did, it was weird"

"It felt like old times" Hinata added.

"Yep and shows just how much I actually missed it" Tenten informed them.

"It does at that" Ino agreed as the girls sighed and attempted to listen to what their weird gym teacher was saying.

-

-

Sakura strolled down the corridor trying to find her way to the office. Her teacher had asked her to deliver a note and Sakura was finding it rather difficult to find. She sighed as she looked around the deserted corridor and felt a little out of place. She slowly began signing softly to herself to calm her nerves down. She enjoyed signing, in fact she loved music. But she never sung out loud. She was way to self conscious to feel comfortable doing that.

All of a sudden she became aware of a tune sounding not to far away, she could instantly tell it was an electric guitar and found herself following its sound. After all it meant people and she was defiantly lost at the moment. She soon came across a room with the door slightly ajar and carefully pushed it open a little to see inside.

Their standing in the middle of the small music room with his back facing her was none other than Sasuke. He was playing the guitar and from what Sakura could hear and see he was rather talented at it to.

'_I wonder how many people know'_ she thought to herself as she continued to watch, mesmerized by the melody.

'_His really good, I wonder how he leant to play that well. God I wish I could' _

"I know you're their" Sasuke said suddenly pulling Sakura out of her thoughts. She jumped a little as Sasuke, stopped playing and instead turned to face her. He was wearing the same stoic and emotionless mask and his eyes were still dark and cold yet not as much as they were before but rather like she saw that first time on the bus.

Sakura didn't know how long she stood their, her gaze locked with his but then again the fact that her heart was thumping loudly in her chest drowned out any other sound. It felt like an eternity as she gathered enough sense to swallow and take a breath. She opened her mouth to speak, maybe to apologize or complement him on his skill but she found no words were there so instead she turned around and ran out of sight.

Sasuke watched her go with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. He didn't know what it was but for some reason he didn't mind that she had just heard him play and part of him wished she had stayed. This was something new on account that he never let people hear him play, not even his own friends. The only one that had ever really heard him, besides the occasional teacher, was Naruto but that was a little by accident and Sasuke didn't really have a choice that time. Then again Naruto had become like a brother and was the only real person Sasuke had to count on.

'_She is defiantly interesting'_ he thought to himself_. 'And there is something about her'_ shaking his head he put these thought to the back of his mind. He wasn't going to get attached, not again. He had already made a strong bond with Naruto and that was enough. He wasn't going to allow another one. That was just another person to worry about, another person to fear loosing. No he was not going to be hurt like that again.

-

-

**A/N: Ok I will try my best to update before I go away, if not then it will be while before I can but I will still be working on chapters. Ok so please review and if I get over fifteen I promise to review before I leave. Until next time folks….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** She was the new, shy and insecure girl. He was the hot, emotionless and reserved guy. He found out her hidden strength, she found out his hidden secret. Only he could break her barrier, only she could touch his heart. What happens next?

**Main pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed once again and sorry I could not update before I left but I ran out of time. This chapter kind of explains a bit about the others backgrounds seeing as they will be needed later on. I don't want to focus too much on just Sakura and Sasuke though they are still the main pairing. Anyway please enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

_Previously_

'_She is defiantly interesting'_ he thought to himself_. 'And there is something about her'_ shaking his head he put these thought to the back of his mind. He wasn't going to get attached, not again. He had already made a strong bond with Naruto and that was enough. He wasn't going to allow another one. That was just another person to worry about, another person to fear loosing. No he was not going to be hurt like that again.

-

-

Chapter five

-

-

The mall was packed with high school students celebrating the end of the first week of school. Sakura was among them as she walked close to Tenten as they made their way through the mall. She was a little nervous being in such a cramped space and once again feeling a little overwhelmed. Tenten smiled at this and linked her arm with Sakura as they followed Ino who seemed to know the store the best. Sakura forced a smile as she continued to walk with Tenten glad for the girl next to her. The last couple of days she had really grown to like Tenten, seeing her as somewhat as an older sister figure.

Tenten also was starting to see Sakura like a younger sister, never really having siblings before. She used to be like that with Hinata back when Hinata was all shy and quiet. Especially when she was friends with Neji and Hinata would follow them. But Hinata had grown up since then and was rather close to Ino these days making Tenten feel a little left out. She knew they had always been a little closer to each other than Tenten was with them because Tenten had always had Neji, not any mire thought. Well not for years for that matter. Now however she was glad Sakura had come along and was happy to act as her body guard so to speak.

"Hurry up slow pokes" Ino called as Hinata giggled beside her.

"Hey it's not our fault" Tenten argued as Ino shook her head and continued at top speed.

"Don't worry she is always like this" Tenten whispered to Sakura. "She is in her element at the mall, it's like her second home."

"Like you and the gym" Sakura asked with an innocent smile. She had learnt that Tenten liked to spend a lot of her time in the gym, even after school with her friend Lee who was a little like that to.

"Yeah well it's not my fault. I use to hang out their all the time at primary school" Tenten replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah me, Lee and Neji use to hang out their all the time. It was our space and no one would interrupt us their. They were all to scared of Neji" Tenten laughed as she remembered those old times.

_Flashback _

_Tenten smiled as she walked into the gym and threw her school bag to the side where two others stood. _

"_What took you so long" A boy called as the young Tenten smiled. _

"_Iruka wanted to talk to me about something" Tenten told her friend as the boy smirked. _

"_You didn't get in trouble again did you?"_

"_No" Tenten told him firmly. "And if I did it would be your fault Neji" _

"_How would it be my fault?"_

"_Because you keep distracting me that's what."_

"_I do not" Neji argued as Tenten looked at him. _

"_Really then you don't call staring at me with you white eyes and passing stupid notes or silently fighting with Lee distracting."_

"_I was having a glaring contest with Lee not you so therefore I wasn't distracting you" _

"_But I was in between the two of you" Tenten shouted angrily. _

"_Your fault not mine" Neji replied with a smirk. _

"_You to always seat either side of me so don't blame me" _

"_Yeah because if we don't you know that the others would pick on you" _

"_They do anyway" Tenten muttered. She was use to the girls in the class picking on her baggy clothes and multiple injuries. It wasn't her fault she was a bit of a tom boy even if half of her injuries were someone else's fault. Though only Neji and Lee knew whose fault that was but weren't allowed to tell anyone including their parents. _

"_Yeah well…" Neji stopped not really knowing what to say. _

"_Anyway where has Lee gone?" _

"_Looking for you I think, he was worried that you might be in danger from those girls" he added with a smirk. _

"_And you weren't" Tenten teased pretending to be hurt. _

"_Nope because I know you can handle yourself" he told her with a laugh, looking at the little knife she carried around with her. _

"_Yes but I can't use this or else Iruka will take it away" she mumbled. _

"_Wait he knows?" Neji asked. _

"_Yes but I argued with him and he said I could keep it as long as I didn't take it out in front of students" Tenten explained. _

"_Oh ok, what did you tell him to let him be ok with that?"_

"_I told him it was a gift from a friend" She replied smiling brightly at Neji who smiled back. He didn't do it often but everyone knew he was a lot softer around Tenten. True he had used his pocket money, he got a lot of it, to buy Tenten a little knife. He knew she got scared when she went home, especially at knife which resulted in her not getting enough sleep so he thought if he brought her a knife she would feel a little safer. _

"_Come on while Lee isn't here I will give you a round of basketball one on one" Neji told her. _

"_Good prepare to loose Neji" Tenten declared as Neji laughed. _

"_You wish"_

"_Actually I do" Tenten said shocking the Hyuga a little enough to grab the ball and start running with Neji following her. Ten minutes later Neji was holding her tightly trying to grab the basket ball off her. _

"_It wont work" Tenten laughed as Neji smirked. _

"_But this will" he said as he started ticking her. Tenten dropped the ball as she tried to stop him._

"_Hey that's not fair" She cried as Neji laughed and continued tickling her, their ball game forgotten. _

"_I don't care" he said as she cringed and tried to escape his grip. _

"_You're so mean" _

"_Not all the time" Neji said letting her go as she tried to catch her breath. _

"_No I guess not" she replied with a smile. "Especially that time you nearly punched red head for pushing me in the mud" _

"_Yeah well only I am allowed to pick on you" Neji told her as Tenten crossed her arms. _

"_That's not very nice, what gives you that right' she demanded as he laughed. _

"_Because I'm your best friend' he said as Tenten smiled. _

"_Hey there you are" Lee called as he jogged into the room. "The powers of youth lead me right to you" _

"_Oh please" Neji muttered rolling his eyes as Tenten laughed at them both. _

_End Flashback_

"Sounds like fun" Sakura exclaimed.

"It was" Tenten told her. "I hated going home, most if the time it would be to an empty house or shouting from my parents." She paused and Sakura looked at her seeing a deep sadness within her eyes as well as anger and hatred. Sakura wondered why she would feel this towards her parents for it was defiantly very strong.

"Neji didn't like his home much either, things weren't too good between his father and his uncle so there was a lot of tension their. And Lee's parents are always busy or away so Lee got lonely so the three of us usually stayed mucking around in the gym to about five. Then me and Neji use to walk home and talk in the park for awhile. Back then we didn't understand much so we preferred just pretending everything was ok. I guess we managed that by sticking together and enjoying the time when we were together so when we weren't and everything wasn't ok we could get by remembering those times." Tenten explained as Sakura nodded feeling that there was something else Tenten wasn't telling her, something really big that made her fear it. She could see it in her eyes. Tenten was scared of the past.

"Hey do you mind moving a little faster" An impatient Ino asked as Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah" she mumbled.

"So where are we going first" Hinata enquired.

"Food" Tenten ordered as Ino frowned.

"But I wanted to get a new pair of runners and…"

"Yeah after we get food" Tenten butted in.

"But"

"How about we have a bite to eat then go shopping" Hinata suggested then when seeing Ino still frowning she sighed. "Sakura didn't have lunch today so shouldn't we make sure she eats first"

"Yeah your right, lets go" Ino declared as Sakura smiled a little. She hadn't eaten on a count that this weeks money she had been given was now finished. Luckily she had enough to last for tomorrow and then she hoped he parents would send some which they usually did.

"Its ok I um I'm not hungry"

"Like I said I will pay for you" Hinata said firmly as Tenten dragged her off to the food court.

-

-

The sun shone brightly as Sakura sighed and leaned against the pole. She was outside on her front porch reading an old book while listening to the birds chirp in a near by tree. It was very quiet and peaceful and it was moments like this that Sakura was glad her siblings weren't around. Her peace was broken however by a rather loud and familiar voice coming from down the street.

"It's not my fault, how was I supposed to know she would take offense to the word hag" Naruto shouted and Sakura smiled. Though she was a little curious as to what he would be doing round here, she had learnt from hanta that he lived in the other direction.

"Hn dobe she was eighty years old of course she would take offense to being called a hag" A new voice said as Sakura felt her heart stop.

"Sasuke" she whispered wondering why he was here as well. She was also a little surprised to by the way he was not only using sentences but his voice wasn't as cold as the other day.

'_So that's what they meant about him being different around Naruto'_ Sakura thought.

"Well it's not my fault old women have no sense of humor" Naruto was saying.

"Hn"

"They just can't take a joke"

"Hn dobe"

"They cant, they don't even know what humor is. I bet they are so boring that they never laugh or pull pranks."

"I don't know, she was certainly laughing while she hit you over the head with her purse. So were a lot of others"

"Hey that hurt and you could have helped out"

"Hn"

"You could have" Naruto repeated.

"Why would I do that when I was enjoying watching someone else beat you up?"

"She wasn't beating me up"

"Hn dobe she was"

"Was not"

"Was to"

"Not"

"Hn"

"Sakura"

"What?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto strangely.

"Isn't that Sakura" Naruto asked as Sasuke followed his line of sight to find the pink haired girl sitting on a front porch while reading a book. Sakura when hearing the approach had lifted up her book hoping not to be seen.

"Hn"

"It is teme" Naruto yelled as he ran over to her with Sasuke rolling his eyes behind him.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto called as Sakura looked up and smiled shyly.

"Naruto" she greeted quietly as Naruto stopped in front of her.

"What are you doing here" He asked as Sakura frowned slightly.

"I live here" she replied as Naruto broke into a grin.

"Since when?"

"About a week ago" Sakura told him as Naruto laughed.

"It was so quiet me and teme thought that no one had moved in" he explained as Sakura nodded.

"Yeah it is" she said as Sasuke frowned, there was something Sakura was not saying.

"This is weird" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura looked at him puzzled.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered as Sakura looked up at him. He was standing still, his usual stoic appearance, with his hands in his pocket wearing baggy black shorts and a black T-shirt. Naruto on the other hand was also wearing a black t-shirt but had orange pants on instead.

"Wow you live next door to teme" he told her, pointing to the rather large house next to Sakura's. Sakura looked at him in surprise and shock before turning to Sasuke.

"You live there?" she asked, her voice a little soft.

"Hn yes" Sasuke replied as Naruto frowned. Sasuke had just answered a girls question and his voice was the same as the one he had just used on the walk over here not the usual hard cold voice he used at school. Not that this voice wasn't cold just more emotional then anything else.

"Oh" Sakura said not really knowing what else to say.

"Hey have you eaten yet?" Naruto asked her as she turned her attention to the hyper blonde boy instead. Though she could feel Sasuke's gaze on her and it sent chills down her spine.

"Um no" Sakura replied a little hesitantly.

"Cool well me and teme were going to go have lunch at his house than play a few play station games, want to join us?"

"Well um I think I might stay here" she said a little awkwardly.

"Aww please Sakura you will have fun"

"Um no thanks Naruto"

"Why not" he asked as she looked nervously at Sasuke.

"Don't worry he doesn't mind don't you teme?"

"Its ok Naruto I have work to do anyway" Sakura told him as Sasuke sighed he could tell she wanted to and knew why she was reluctantly declining them.

"Come on Sakura please" Naruto begged.

"Um I um can't"

"Hn your welcome to come" Sasuke told her as Sakura jumped slightly not expecting him to speak.

"I well um…"

"Come on" Sasuke said giving her no choice as he stared to walk away.

"Um ok" Sakura gave in as she got up to follow them.

"Shouldn't you let some one know" Naruto asked as Sakura looked a little startled then smiled but Sasuke could tell that there was something else.

"Um no one is home to tell" Sakura told him as Naruto nodded and continued walking. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke staring at her intently as if he could tell that there was more she wanted to say and she was saddened that she was home alone. She took a deep breath as Sasuke looked away and started walking to Sasuke's house with the two. Once inside she glanced around in wonder. The house was so big and elegant, it was beautiful. Naruto grinned beside her, no wonder he liked coming here.

"Its really beautiful" she told Sasuke who simply nodded in response.

"Come on Sakura" Naruto called as she game a little laugh as Naruto dragged her to the kitchen with Sasuke sighing behind them.

"Careful dobe" he muttered as Sakura smiled. She suddenly felt very comfortable in this house and with the boys.

-

-

Tenten sighed as she stood waiting for Lee to hurry up with his purchase. Why did he have t drag her here when she had plenty of homework awaiting her at home.

"Why the hell did I not do it during the week" she moaned. She looked side ways to see Neji walking down the street. This wasn't unusual but it still made her feel a little nervous. Turning away she pretended he she hadn't seen him like usual knowing he would just walk past ignoring her. What she didn't expect was for him to stop in front of her.

"Hi" he said as Tenten looked at him.

"Hey" she greeted a little confused and trying to hide the happiness at the fact that Neji was talking to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as Tenten sighed.

"Waiting for Lee" she replied the added, "he is taking forever"

"Heh he always did" Neji exclaimed as Tenten smiled.

"Yeah he did"

"Do you always get dragged along?"

"Hmm sometimes, I guess I feel guilty if I don't"

"Why because you live with him"

"Well I don't really anymore" she told him as he frowned.

"You don't?"

"Well I kind of do, I have my own apartment now which is behind his house. You know the apartment buildings there, well I moved their when I turned sixteen. With Lee's parent's help that is"

"Oh I see" Neji said though he couldn't help but feel slightly more relaxed that she was still living close to Lee. He was getting a little worried when he thought about her living on her own.

"Yeah" Tenten said smiling still. "What brings you here?"

"Just out walking" he said as Tenten nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess" he replied.

"Do you still hate being at home?"

"Hn" Neji said looking at her. "Yeah I do"

"Ok"

"I still hang out at the park you know, so I don't have to go home so early" he admitted as she smiled.

"Yeah I still hang out at the gym after school to"

"With Lee" Neji asked as Tenten shook her head.

"His usually outside with Gai so I just muck around their by myself till Lee is ready to go"

"Aa" he replied as she smiled.

"You're welcome to come to, you know if ever it's to cold outside"

"Hn maybe I will" he said.

"You're starting to sound like Sasuke" she pointed out as he smirked.

"Aa"

"Neji" Lee called in surprise as he approached the two.

"Lee" Neji said as he nodded in greeting though his voice was a little colder than what he was just using.

"Well I better go" he said turning to leave.

"Want to come over" Lee asked as Neji shook his head.

"I have things to do" he replied.

"Oh ok" Lee said as he began walking away.

"Come on Lee" Tenten said a little sadly as she started walking in the opposite direction.

"Um ill catch up with you" he said as he ran after Neji.

"Hey" he called as Neji looked up.

"What?"

"I was only looking out for her you know because no one else would. I still am for that matter. I wasn't trying to steal her away"

"I don't care" Neji said firmly turning hi back on Lee.

"His still out there you know, only this time were older to understand what it means" Lee whispered as he went to head back to Tenten. Neji watched him go knowing full well what he meant.

"Sorry" Lee apologized a she caught up to Tenten who only smiled in response. They began walking back as Lee kept glancing at Tenten. She was deep in thought which puzzled him.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked as Tenten turned to him.

"Nothing" she replied as the feel silent though Lee knew that she was hiding something from him and was a little concerned. It had been years since Tenten had kept secrets but know there was something on her mind, something she didn't feel comfortable confiding in him about.

-

-

Sakura sat outside once ore on the Sunday morning as the clouds loomed overhead. She was actually hoping to meet the boys again and though she was a little nervous about it hoped to be invited over once more. She had enjoyed yesterday mucking around with them both. The more the boys fought the more comfortable she was with them, so much that she actually forgot about being shy in the end and was joining Sasuke in teasing Naruto and then turned around and made fun of Sasuke with Naruto. She was no longer sacred of Sasuke though still a little wary off his cold attitude though she didn't notice that he was a lot different then at school. He actually smirked a lot when teasing Naruto.

"Sakura" a voice called as Sakura looked up to see Naruto waving from the fence.

"Naruto" she called back smiling as she walked over.

"Want to come over again" he asked. "I can help you improve your car racing skill"

"I doubt anyone could help me" she laughed. "I suck"

"I could" Naruto argued.

"Dobe you couldn't, you cat even come in first" Sasuke muttered as Sakura laughed.

"What and you could"

"Hn yes I could"

"Fine I bet you that you can't get Sakura to beat me"

"Fine deal" Sasuke said.

"Deal" Naruto called as he ran into the house.

"You coming" Sasuke asked as Sakura smiled and made her way around the fence where Sasuke stood waiting.

"I really suck you know so your probably going to loose" Sakura told him as he nodded his face emotionless but his eyes were a little softer.

"Hn we shall see" Sasuke said as he motioned for her to follow.

**A/N: Please review and I shall update when I can seeing as I'm updating this from a library about two days from home which will be shut over christmas lol. Thanks and see you next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** She was the new, shy and insecure girl. He was the hot, emotionless and reserved guy. He found out her hidden strength, she found out his hidden secret. Only he could break her barrier, only she could touch his heart. What happens next?

**Main pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

**A/N: YAY I am back at last. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Now that I am home and on summer holidays I will hopefully be able to update faster. Anyway please review **

**Disclaimer: **So far all my attempts have failed therefore I do not own Naruto…yet!

_Previously_

"I was only looking out for her you know because no one else would. I still am for that matter. I wasn't trying to steal her away"

"I don't care" Neji said firmly turning his back on Lee.

"His still out there you know, only this time were old enough to understand what it means" Lee whispered as he went to head back to Tenten. Neji watched him go knowing full well what he had meant.

"Sorry" Lee apologized a she caught up to Tenten who only smiled in response. They began walking back as Lee kept glancing at Tenten. She was deep in thought which puzzled him.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked as Tenten turned to him.

"Nothing" she replied as the feel silent though Lee knew that she was hiding something from him and was a little concerned. It had been years since Tenten had kept secrets but know there was something on her mind, something she didn't feel comfortable confiding in him about.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Fine I bet you that you can't get Sakura to beat me"

"Fine deal" Sasuke said.

"Deal" Naruto called as he ran into the house.

"You coming" Sasuke asked as Sakura smiled and made her way around the fence where Sasuke stood waiting.

"I really suck you know so your probably going to loose" Sakura told him as he nodded his face emotionless but his eyes were a little softer.

"Hn we shall see" Sasuke said as he motioned for her to follow.

-

-

Chapter six

-

-

"Hey Sakura" Naruto said as he spotted the girl at her locker. He had been searching for her all day and had even rushed out of class so he would see her before she left for home. Now he had found her at her locker. The said girl smiled up at him and he returned it.

"Naruto" she greeted as he grinned. Another week had passed and it was a Friday afternoon again. She had been seeing a lot of Naruto as he started hanging with the girls, Lee, Kiba and Shino more. She didn't mind though and sort of enjoyed his company. Though part of her wished the other boys would. Lee slightly annoyed her, always telling her how he loved her and it wasn't till Tenten hit him over the head a few times that he would stop. She also wanted to get to know the boys more to. She wanted to find out why Shikamaru and Ino hated each other so much, and what exactly had happened with Tenten and Neji. But more than that she wanted to get to know Sasuke better, he still was a mystery to her and the desire to know about him was strong.

Naruto enjoyed hanging with their group and found it a lot more amusing. The other boys still refused to though Naruto knew that Sasuke didn't care and Neji maybe even wanted to a bit though Lee being there with Tenten turned him off the idea slightly. It was really Shikamaru who refused to be any where near them and Naruto could tell he was mad that Lee, Kiba and Shino did so. But Kiba and Shino had been good friends of Hinata's and now that Lee was, in his attempts to win Sakura's heart, they felt comfortable doing so as well.

"So" Naruto said as Sakura stared at him.

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering what you were doing tonight"

"Um nothing why?" she replied.

"Oh well want to come over to teme's with me and well teme?" he asked as she smiled.

"Is Sasuke ok with this?"

"Yeah teme is fine with it"

"You sure?"

"Um I think so" Naruto said as she shook her head at him.

"Well we are walking there anyway so why don't you walk with us" he suggested as she nodded.

"Ok"

"Cool" he yelled as Sakura closed her locker and followed Naruto out o the school where they waited on the front steps.

"His always late out on Fridays" Naruto explained. "He has his music practice and what not" Sakura nodded and it wasn't long until he came out with what looked like a guitar case ion his hand.

"Teme" Naruto called as the said boy rolled his eyes.

"Hn"

"Sakura is walking with us" Naruto told him as he blinked.

"Hn" was his reply as he stared walking and the two hurried to catch up. It was just like last weekend as the three walked back, Naruto and Sakura laughing and Sasuke becoming slightly more sociable as time went by. They arrived at Sakura house and Sakura paused briefly before Naruto looked at her.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked as she hesitated once more.

"She is" Sasuke said as Sakura smiled and followed the boys to Sasuke's house. Once inside Naruto ran straight for the kitchen complaining about being hungry as Sasuke sighed and Sakura resisted the urge to laugh at him.

"You know you can come over when you want" Sasuke told her, not looking at her at all.

"Huh?"

"I don't care" he finished as he strolled into the kitchen leaving Sakura staring blankly at his retreating figure. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"Sakura hurry up I'm hungry" Naruto whined as Sakura walked in to find Sasuke wrestling Naruto away from the stove.

"We are not having ramen" he said through gritted teeth as Sakura sat and watched the scene play out on front of her. She hadn't told her friends she had spent all weekend at Sasuke's and had a feeling he wouldn't want her saying anything anyway.

"Why not?" Naruto whined as Sasuke glared at him.

"Dobe" he muttered.

"Hey" Naruto said as Sakura burst out laughing. Sasuke smirked while Naruto crossed his arms.

"That was not funny" he demanded.

"She seems to think so" Sasuke pointed out, aware that once more he was letting his guard down once more just like he had with Naruto yet he couldn't help it. He found himself so comfortable around her and he enjoyed her company, the sound of her voice and laughter.

"What do we eat then" Naruto asked as he opened the pantry door.

"Hn"

"Hey where is Ina anyway" Naruto wondered out loud, "she is good at cooking"

"Dobe of course she is she does it for a living" Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah so where is she?"

"I cut back her days" he explained as Naruto frowned.

"Why?"

"I don't need her, I'm perfectly fine on my own" Sasuke muttered and Sakura saw Naruto look at his friend with sympathy as if he to could tell that Sasuke was lying. Though Sakura could see that he hid it very well and if she hadn't known from experience being alone wasn't that much fun she wouldn't have even noticed it.

"Who is Ina" Sakura asked politely wanting to change the subject.

"Sasuke's maid" Naruto replied then in a lower voice so Sasuke wouldn't hear, "she watched out for him when yeah but she doesn't come much anymore because teme doesn't like it"

"Oh" Sakura said as Naruto gave her a weak smile. Sakura hoped off the stool and walked to the pantry.

"How about some popcorn" she suggested holding up a microwave popcorn packet.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind that" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded his approval. Sakura smiled and went to the microwave.

"Hear I will do it" Sasuke said taking the packet from her, brushing her hand with his slightly as he did so. The minute he did both felt their heart beats increase and a bolt of energy passed through them. Their eyes met and it was just as intense as the first time they had. Sakura felt herself go red and Sasuke fought hard to stop himself from blushing. They couldn't breathe, couldn't move. It was like the whole world had just stopped.

"Hey think we could make it ramen flavor" Naruto thought out loud breaking Sasuke and Sakura from whatever hold they were in. Sakura turned away to look at Naruto who was staring at the ceiling and oblivious to what had just happened. It had happened again and _it wasn't just a coincidence. _

'_I feel things for him that I can't seem to understand. It's like I am being told I have to help him, some how'_ she thought as she tried to get her heart to beat normally again.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered as he walked towards the microwave. He couldn't get rid of that feeling here had just experienced. What was it? What had caused it? Why could she affect him like that? Why did she seem to make his heart do things he never thought were capable? And why couldn't he stop thinking abut it?

'_One things for sure'_ Sasuke thought to himself. _'There is something about Sakura that I can't seem to figure out but whatever it is it's making me feel drawn to her some how' _

-

-

Tenten bounced the basket ball up and down absent mindedly before catching it and throwing it throw the hope. It went in but she didn't take much notice of it as she picked the ball up once more and repeated it again. Her thought were elsewhere though and she couldn't seem to focus on anything. As per usual Lee was being coached by Lee in regards to some track event leaving Tenten alone in the massive gymnasium.

Usually she didn't mind but today however she felt oddly lonely and wished that someone would have accompanied her. As much as she loved the gym and having it all to herself she missed the days where Neji, Lee and herself would muck around together. First Neji had stopped then Lee had started spending the time with Gai. Now she came here by herself to do whatever she liked. But it wasn't the same, it wasn't fun anymore. Though it still beat doing homework that's for sure.

She throw the ball through the hope once more except instead of catching it she let it roll away as she sighed and collapsed on the ground, putting her hands behind her head and laying their allowing her thoughts to take over. She didn't even notice that the sound of the ball rolling had stopped and now there were soft footsteps approaching her until the voice cut right through her wandering mind.

"Given up already?" it asked as Tenten's eyes snapped open to reveal Neji's face hovering above hers as he stood over her. She smiled sleepily up at him and shut her eyes once more. She was too tired to argue and found that she wasn't really in the mood. Neji had noticed this to and although felt a little concerned he didn't say anything about it. Instead he sat down cross legged next to her, gazing at her peaceful features.

"Its no fun by yourself" Tenten finally said as Neji smirked and looked away in case she opened her eyes and caught him staring.

"You're the one who likes it to yourself" he pointed out.

"No I like my space and no teachers being around. Or stupid boys who care more about flirting or girls who care more about what they wear." She explained.

"Boys who care more about flirting" he repeated.

"Yeah you know like Samir and his lot, the ones who are always flexing their muscles to try and impress the girls."

"Yeah I know him, he doesn't seem to like us much"

"That's because his jealous because all the girls seem drawn to you guys, well more so Sasuke but you three would be next in line."

"Yeah because were Uchiha's friends" Neji told her.

"That and your talents and good looks" Tenten said and Neji tried to fight the blush he was feeling coming on. So Tenten thought he had good looks.

"Though come to think of it most girls are too scared to come near you so maybe it doesnt apply to you at all"

"Hn" was all he managed to say as Tenten laughed a little.

"Once more I think you're hanging out with Sasuke too much, your starting to sound like him" she said as he smirked.

"Would it be bad if I became like him?" he asked.

"Well der" she replied. "One he has no emotion and two his anti social"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It makes it difficult to be friends with people like that" Tenten said simply.

"Yeah but barely anyone people care" he pointed out. "They either want to date me just for my looks or because of my friends, which I can not stand, or like most of the people in this school they hate me or are scared of me. Most don't want to be my friend.

"I did" she said softly, her eyes opening to stare at the ceiling as Neji looked at her. He couldn't seem to find the words to reply, tell her that he was her friend to. To tell her they still could be and that it was what he wanted more than anything. But he couldn't so instead he stood up and smirked down at her.

"Bet I could still beat you" he mocked.

"Huh?"

"Basket ball one on one, I beat I could still beat you"

"You do, do you" she asked smirking as well.

"I always did" he replied.

"Heh yeah right and I'm sure I could easily beat you Hyuga" she told him as he held out his hand.

"Show me then, if your not to chicken that is" he said as Tenten grinned and took his hand as he helped her to her feet.

"We will see who the chicken is when I beat your arse" she exclaimed as he turned around to hide his smile.

"Bring it on then" he said as she smiled at his back.

"I plan to"

-

-

Naruto banged loudly on Sakura's door and heard movement on the other side. He knew it was early but he had been on his way to Sasuke's and figured he would drag Sakura long anyway. He knew Sasuke liked her, he could tell from the way that he treated her with respect, and it was nice to have some more company. Besides there wasn't many people Sasuke was willing to stand especially when it came to girls so Sakura was a rare find but a good one at that. Maybe she was the kept to helping Sasuke after all, she certainly had a certain impression on him.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked sleepily as she opened the door.

"Hey you coming?" he asked as Sakura sighed and stepped inside to grab her keys then locked the door.

"I remember the days where I got to choose how to spend my weekends" she said but Naruto could tell by her smile she didn't mind.

"You don't have to come if you really don't want to" he said as Sakura smiled.

"Who said I didn't" she replied as the two headed to Sasuke's. Naruto didn't even knock instead just opened the door and Sakura quickly followed as they headed into the lounge.

"Morning teme" Naruto cried cheerfully as the raven haired teen looked up at them as they approached and nodded in acknowledgement. He was sitting on one of the chairs just staring into space until he noticed Sakura.

"I dragged her along" Naruto explained. "Hope you don't mind?"

"I told her she is welcome, she is less annoying than you at any rate"

"Good" Naruto said then paused. "Hey teme that wasn't very nice"

"Dobe" he muttered as Naruto frowned and pulled out his play station and the same racing game that they had played the previous weekend. Sakura remembered how she had actually managed to come in third, with Naruto just beating her.

"So who wants to be left out first" Naruto asked.

"I will" Sakura said as Sasuke shook his head.

"I brought a third controller" he told Naruto as Naruto frowned then grinned and began setting it up. He knew Sasuke must have purchased a third controller ecspecialy for Sakura but as this was rare for him Naruto kept queit. They spent most of the morning playing it, with Sakura and Naruto fighting the whole time and trying to beat the other. Sakura actually managed to beat him a few times though Sasuke always came first. He was good she gave him that. She was really enjoying herself now and laughing along with Naruto while Sasuke just smirked which was his replacement for laughing.

"Damm I'm hungry teme" Naruto said as Sasuke sighed.

"Get food then dobe"

"Can I have ramen?"

"Hn"

"Yay" Naruto cheered a she leapt up. "I'm out of this round" he called a she ran to the kitchen. Sakura laughed as Sasuke shook his head and began the game. Surprisingly Sakura didn't feel weird about being left in a room with him.

"You're welcome to come over tomorrow" he said suddenly as Sakura looked up at him surprised.

"Really?"

"Naruto is bound to drag you here anyway, his coming to. At least this way you get an invite"

"Oh ok um what time?" she asked nervously as he smirked.

"Any time after nine is fine" he replied as she smiled.

"Sasuke thanks" she whispered.

"Hn"

-

-

Ino sighed as she stared around the shop. Once more her weekend was spent looking after her others flower shop, not that Ino complained. In fact she had offered. Her mother had been really sick lately and her father had even taken time of to care for her so Ino figured she could help by looking after the shop, she knew her mother loved her shop more than anything. Except for Ino and her father that was. Another reason was because she didn't like being at home and seeing her mother that sick.

It saddened her especially when her parents would talk in hushed whispers. She knew things were more serious then what he parents said and she had figured out that they were hiding things from her. But she also found that she wasn't ready to know yet therefore occupied her time in the shop. Her mum did have an assistant but she only worked during school hours and sometimes a little out of them on the days Ino couldn't.

She hadn't yet told any of her friends that her mother was ill and she wasn't sure why but all she knew is that she didn't want their sympathy or pity. She wanted to go to school and work and pretend everything was ok. To forget that he mother was ill and just live her life being happy. She had found that this was the only way she coped. The bell rung to signal they had a customer and Ino stood up and smiled before she saw who it was. It was Yoshino Nara, a good friend of her parents and behind her was her son Shikamaru.

"Afternoon Mrs. Nara" Ino greeted, trying not to look at Shikamaru who minutes ago was wearing a scowl at being dragged shopping by his mother was now staring at Ino is surprise. He knew she didn't care much for her family's flower shop so why was she working.

"Ino hello dear" Yoshino greeted the girl with a smile. "I was just picking some flowers for a colleague's birthday, what do you recommend"

"The camellia's are nice at this time of year" Ino suggested as Yoshino smiled.

"Lovely a banquet of them please"

"Right away" Ino said collecting the flowers and moving behind the counter to wrap them in paper.

"How is your mother these days, I haven't seen her for awhile. Is she any better?" Yoshino asked. Ino knew that she was well aware of her mother's condition. They were good friends after all and her father would defiantly have told Shikaku and Choza. Yoshino's husband Shikaku, her old friend Choji's father Choza and her own father Inoichi had been best friends and still were. Their wives had become good friends to as well as her, Shikamaru and Choji. But that was before the fight and then they were old enough not to be brought to family gatherings. She had still been friends with Choji before he had moved away and she knew Choji and Shikamaru were still best friends.

"Sadly no she is worse but they have her on new medication so hopefully things will start to improve" Ino said quietly and Shikamaru watched carefully. He could see that the light had gone from Ino's eyes only to be replaced with sadness and hurt. He looked at his mother's expression and could see her smile falter and knew that his mother doubted Ino's words just as much as Ino did. He frowned slightly, he had no idea Ino's mother was sick.

He remembered his parents talking about it over dinner one night, how some lady they knew was ill and the doctors couldn't seem to help. He remembered his Mum worrying that if they couldnt find something that helped her soon she would die. He recalled his mom saying to his father 'the poor thing and her daughter taking over the shop and everything. I feel for the girl I do, she is trying to be so brave and take over for her mum. I don't know how she juggles it all, school and work with her mother being sick.'

Of course he was barely paying attention like usual and had no idea that his parents were talking about the Yamanaka's. Had he known he might have said something, or at least kept an eye on Ino. This was probably what Choji had been talking about the other day but once more Shikamaru wasn't again paying attention. Now that he thought about it Ino always seemed so cheery at school. Was that all an act, knowing Ino this surprised him. She was always known to do whatever she could for attention yet she was hiding this from her friends. Could it be affecting her that much that she kept silent and pretended to everyone that she was ok.

His mother's cell phone began to ring which brought him back to the present. He knew his mother had been rambling on about Ino's mother and he could see that Ino was fighting back tears. It pained him to see her like this when he wanted to just embrace her and hold her close. Wait where did that come from?

"Damm it's my boss, Shika can you grab the flowers once Ino is done and meet me in the car?" she asked as Shikamaru nodded. he hated it when his Mum called him that. he only ever allowed Ino and Choij to call him that.

"It was lovely seeing you dear, tell your parents I send my love" she told Ino who smiled back though it was a weak one.

"Will do Mrs. Nara"

"Bye then" Yoshino called as she walked out. Ino hurried to finish wrapping the flowers so she could escape. Right now all she wanted to do was cry but refused to in front of Shikamaru. Her only option was to escape to the back where she could finnaly allow the tears to fall.

"I didn't know your mum was sick?" he said all of a sudden.

"I don't want people to know" she replied.

"Oh"

"It's just the flu, nothing to worry about at all" Ino told him.

"I see" was all he could say, though from Ino's look and the previous conversation he knew it was much more than a flu and it was defiantly something to worry about.

"So you don't need to tell anyone" she said as she handed the flowers to Shikamaru.

"I wont I promise" he said seeing the desperation in her face.

"Thanks" she whispered softly as he nodded and smiled at her which she returned and Shikamaru could see that there was nothing false about it.

"I better go" he said as she nodded.

"Bye"

"Yeah bye" he said walking from the shop. It had just occurred to him that he wasn't mad at her anymore. He didn't hate Ino no more and best of all she didn't seem to be mad at him. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to sit with them like Naruto wanted, maybe it wouldn't hurt to be friends again. He smiled as he headed for the car, a plan already forming in his mind.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and just a little about Ino and Shikamaru there. You will find more about them and their past soon so for now please review, thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** She was the new, shy and insecure girl. He was the hot, emotionless and reserved guy. He found out her hidden strength, she found out his hidden secret. Only he could break her barrier, only she could touch his heart. What happens next?

**Main pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

**A/N: Wow thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it and I hope you will review this chapter as well. **

**Disclaimer: **So far all my attempts have failed therefore I do not own Naruto…yet!

_Previously_

"You're welcome to come over tomorrow" he said suddenly as Sakura looked up at him surprised.

"Really?"

"Naruto is bound to drag you here anyway, his coming to. At least this way you get an invite"

"Oh ok um what time?" she asked nervously as he smirked.

"Any time after nine is fine" he replied as she smiled.

"Sasuke thanks" she whispered.

"Hn"

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"I didn't know your mum was sick?" he said.

"I don't want people to know" she replied.

"Oh"

"It's just the flu, nothing to worry about at all" Ino told him.

"I see"

"So you don't need to tell anyone" she said as she handed the flowers to Shikamaru.

"I wont I promise" he said seeing the desperation in her face.

"Thanks" she said as he nodded and smiled at her which she returned and Shikamaru could see that there was nothing false about it.

"I better go" he said as she nodded.

"Bye"

"Yeah bye" he said walking from the shop. It had just occurred to him that he wasn't mad at her anymore. He didn't hate Ino no more and best of all she didn't seem to be mad at him. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to sit with them like Naruto wanted, maybe it wouldn't hurt to be friends again. He smiled as he headed for the car, a plan already forming in his mind.

-

-

Chapter seven

-

-

"Ok come on girl get it together" Sakura told herself as she paced outside Sasuke's front door. It was ten past nine and Sakura was hesitant to knock in case of…..well she didn't know why exactly she was scared f knocking but for some reason she was.

"Now this is just stupid" she muttered standing up straight and facing the bid wooden door. Yet she still didn't knock.

"Ok stop now" she said firmly taking a deep breathe and raising her fist she knocked once then jumped back in fright. Was it just her imagination or did that seem awfully loud? She felt her heart stop beating as foot steps approached and the door was yanked open. Sakura stepped back in fright as Sasuke looked at her quickly.

"Hn made it I see" he said as she swallowed and nodded. He smirked at little as if he was amused be her actions.

"Well come in, Naruto's not here yet" he told her as she nodded again finding talking

Rather difficult and stepped inside. Once he had shut the door he turned to her as he leant casually against the wall. Sakura looked at him quickly and frowned as he smirked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Your nervous" he stated as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"So?" was all she managed to say since her heart was now beating very fast.

"I find it amusing" he replied a she nodded.

"Sorry" she mumbled as he gave a little laugh which startled Sakura. She had never heard him laugh before, why was he being so friendly and un cold like now. Even more so when Naruto was here.

"It's not your fault, I just find it amusing that most girls would die to be in you position right now and yet you seem nervous"

"Do you want me to start screaming like a fan girl" she asked, surprising herself at her boldness.

"Not really, that just irritates me" he said smirking again. "You're not like other girls"

"Is that a comment or a criticism" Sakura enquired as Sasuke shrugged.

"More of an observation"

"Ok then is that a good observation or a bad one"

"Hn id say good, I prefer you to most of them. Even if you are a little shy"

"I can't help that" she argued as he nodded.

"I never said it was a bad thing, in fact if anything it's a good thing. That way you have to get to know and trust people before you get to close to them therefore its less risk that you will get hurt or mix with the wrong crowd. More sensible really"

"Is that what you do?" she asked as he shrugged.

"I'm different again I guess"

"Well yes you are, though my early assumptions of you being rather unsociable seem to be false at the present time" she remarked as he nodded. Truth be told neither knew why they felt so comfortable right now, both tending to be known to be rather quiet at times like this. Yet Sakura didn't feel shy at all in front of Sasuke and Sasuke in turn didn't feel the need to hide anything.

"Yeah well don't get use to it" he said at last as Sakura smiled.

"I could say the same thing" she replied as he smirked before the door burst open to reveal the hyper active blonde.

"Hey teme and wow Sakura cool, I mean um good morning" Sakura giggled at this as Sasuke smirked and Naruto looked at the two of them confused.

"Huh what did I say?"

"Hn dobe"

"What was that teme?" Naruto shouted as Sakura laughed even harder.

"Am I missing something here?" Naruto demanded as Sakura shook her head.

"Oh ok well then lets watch a movie" Naruto called as he grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to the lounge.

"Hn anyone would think you owned the place dobe" Sasuke muttered as he followed the two.

-

-

They spent most of the day watching movies in a comfortable atmosphere. Naruto would ramble on occasionally and usually if he went on for to long Sakura or Sasuke would throw a pillow at him which would cause a minor fight. Apart from that there was the occasional giggle or comment from Sakura and even a few remarks from Sasuke, which Naruto would always have to argue with.

Sakura was enjoying herself until half way through the third movie Naruto's' cell phone went off suddenly and he answered it. He started to frown as began talking to the person on the other end.

"Huh oh hi"

"Um I'm at teme's why"

"Watching movies"

"Do I have to?"

"But can't I stay here a little longer" he whined making Sakura cover her mouth to stifle her giggles and Sasuke to smirk.

"Please" he begged the person on the other end.

"What do you mean please wont work, it has to work" at this point Sakura had burst out laughing and Sasuke was finding it hard not to do the same. Naruto looked at them and sighed.

"Fine I'm on my way" he muttered as he hanged up.

"I have to go. Kakashi needs me to help move our neighbors couch. God this is so unfair" he mumbled as he stood up.

"Hn"

"See ya teme, Sakura" he called as he sprinted out the door.

"Um" Sakura said nervously unsure whether she should go or not.

"Hn you can stay if you want" he told her as she nodded and sat back down to finish the movie. Once it was finished she sat on the darkness unsure of what to do now as Sasuke turned the television off and the light on. Sakura didn't really want to leave so soon but she didn't want to intrude on Sasuke's hospitality either.

"There is never any lights on at your house" he said all of a sudden surprising not only Sakura but himself as well.

"Well um I'm alone most of the time" she replied as he nodded and Sakura started at him curiously.

"Why?"

"I just am"

"Let's play a game" he said after awhile as Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"We take turns asking the other ten questions and the other person has to answer them truthfully" he said as Sakura thought for a minute and then nodded.

"You go first" she said as he nodded in reply.

"Where did you live before here?"

"New York" Sakura told him as he motioned for her to go next. "Have you always lived here?"

"Yeah" Sasuke replied, "Why did you move?"

"My parents decided this would be more convenient" she said then added "I think they needed to find a place where no one knew us so they wouldn't disapprove or anything"

"Hn"

"Um why are you so close to Naruto?" she asked remembering what the girls had said back on her first day.

"I guess his kind of like a brother" Sasuke told her truthfully as she smiled.

"I see"

"Hn what's your favorite color?"

"I don't really have one" Sakura replied.

"Not even pink" he said with a smirk as Sakura laughed.

"I don't know, my brother use to love pink on me so I guess I just continued with it. To make him happy. What's your favorite color than?"

"Hn black"

"I couldn't tell" she said sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you ask?"

"I don't really know, just making sure I guess"

"Hn"

"So my turn" Sakura said happily as he frowned.

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is" she argued.

"No it isn't cause you just asked what my favorite color was"

"Yes but then you asked why did I ask" Sakura pointed out as he sighed.

"Fine" he muttered.

"Are you a bad loser are you?" she teased.

"Hn yes" he aid with a smirk. "And now it's my go again"

"Hey that's not fair" she cried as he shook his head.

"Hn I don't care"

"Well Hn" Sakura muttered as he smirked at her once more, finding this rather amusing.

"Why were you nervous today?"

"I don't know" Sakura mumbled. "I guess I don't know, strangers scare me"

"Hn"

"It's not funny"

"I never said it was" he said as she frowned.

"Ok then why did you ask me to stay?"

"Because I wanted to get to know you better"

"Why?" Sakura asked as Sasuke smirked.

"Not your turn"

"Damm, fine have your turn" she muttered fustrated with herself. Sasuke sighed and thought he would be nice, for once.

"You're interesting thats why" Sasuke said as Sakura looked at him startled. "So why are you so shy?"

"Um I don't know really, I guess I always have been" Sakura told him truthfully. "I have always been a rather insecure and quiet achiever. I never was one to talk out loud or speak up for myself. Then something happened and afterwards I found it easier to become isolated and excluded from society. I guess I find it easier that way, you know not getting close. Everyone I have become close to just leave anyway."

"Hn"

"So why are you so cold and distant" Sakura asked as he gazed at her for a moment before replying.

"Emotions are overrated, they only bring pain" he said simply. "I guess I couldn't deal with grief and the only way I did was ridding myself of emotion and feelings. Freeze my heart as Naruto says so I don't have to feel anything, don't have to feel anymore pain"

"Does it work" Sakura enquired which surprised him.

"Yes but to well, I guess I haven't been able to go back. Now I don't know how to"

"What escape from the darkness?"

"So to speak" he replied as she nodded.

"What about you, how do you cope?"

"I don't really know" she said. "I guess I just try and forget, get past it all then put it at the back of my mind so I don't have to deal with it."

"Hn so you're no different than me"

"I don't freeze my heart up, pretend to not have emotions and don't allow anyone in"

"And you let people in?"

"Well no one has ever offered, I guess no one has ever bothered trying"

"Trying?" he repeated.

"I feel like there is a wall around me and most people see an image of me and are content with that. No one realizes that there is something behind it and even if they are they don't bother trying to climb it"

"Interesting"

"I know its cliché but it's the only way I know of explaining it"

"Hn I get it though" he said quietly. "A fake smile hides the sadness in you eyes."

"Everyone is fooled by this disguise, they don't look at the pain in her eyes" she whispered as he smirked.

"The eyes will never lie" Sasuke exclaimed as she smiled and nodded.

"Exactly"

"Hn"

"So do you agree?" she asked.

"Hn"

"That's not an answer"

"Yeah I do"

"Good four left" she announced as he smirked.

"Why do you live alone?"

"Huh" she muttered.

"No one is ever home but you and you seem to get lonely so I was asking why do you live alone?"

"Well my parents never really wanted us I guess, my two older siblings are from my mums first marriage. I practically raised myself with the help of my other brother. They are always away, never even away together and they moved us here because people at home were starting to get suspicious. But my siblings prefer to go away, their both alcoholics. My brother does drugs and my sister sells her body and now I'm rambling aren't I"

"Hn I don't mind" he told her as she smiled.

"Do you like living alone?"

"Not really, I guess I'm used to it. So what made everything change?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously something happened. Something big. From everything you have told me today what made it all worse."

"My brother passed away three years ago" she replied softly as he nodded.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Its ok, I mean it was awhile ago"

"Hn"

"What about you?"

"What about met?" he asked as she fidgeted nervously.

"What happened to you family"

"Hn I'm sure you have heard it all"

"I have heard rumors" Sakura told him. "But rumors aren't always true. I wanted to hear the truth, from you"

"Hn"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I understand" she reassured him but he shook his head. He owed her the truth.

"I was eight" he began. "I lived here with my parents, my aunt and uncle and" he gritted his teeth. "Itachi, my older brother. One night I was asleep when I heard my dad shouting. I ran downstairs to see my aunt and uncle on the floor, dead. My brother was standing over my dad who was trying to protect my mother. Both were on the floor and looked liked they had been pushed their. My mother screamed at me to run but I couldn't move. Then my brother killed them both and I just stood watching. He turned to me and I can remember him grabbing me and throwing me into the wall where I fell to the ground in a heap. I begged him not to kill me and then he knocked me out. At first I thought I was dead only to wake up in the hospital a week later. My family dead and Itachi gone, disappeared with out a trace. Apparently he had murdered every single family member in our family. There wasn't many but he killed them all, every single one of them"

"That must have been terrible" Sakura managed to finally say as he nodded.

"Yeah"

"So what happened afterwards, where did you go?"

"Since Itachi was now a wanted criminal I inherited all our family's money and stuff. The maid Ina took care of me but I practically grew up alone by myself." He told her as she nodded. It was awhile before he spoke again.

"Why aren't you shy around me?" he asked as Sakura looked up at him, gazing into his dark onyx eyes and the effect was the same as the one they had on her first day.

"I don't know" she replied honestly. "I just don't"

"Hn"

"Why do you open up around me" Sakura asked as he stared at her.

"You're different" he said as she smiled.

"Thanks"

"Hn"

"I better go" Sakura told him as she stood up.

"Hn ok" he said as he walked her to the door.

"Well thank you, for today that is. I had a nice time"

"Hn your welcome" he replied as she smiled and opened the door.

"Hey Sakura"

"Yeah"

"Well uh I guess since we both are walking the same way whether you wanted to walk to school with me tomorrow morning?"

"Um yeah ok" Sakura replied though she was resisting the urge to shout out in happiness.

"Hn meet at eight" he told her as she smiled.

"Thanks Sasuke" she said as she walked out the door. She saw him watch her as she walked around the fence and to her front door. Opening it she gave a little wave and disappeared inside. She was actually looking forward to tomorrow.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, I know I made this weekend drag on but hey they needed to bond a little. Next chapter how will their friends react. But for now please review and thanks in advance. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** She was the new, shy and insecure girl. He was the hot, emotionless and reserved guy. He found out her hidden strength, she found out his hidden secret. Only he could break her barrier, only she could touch his heart. What happens next?

**Main pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

**A/N: Wow thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it and I hope you will review this chapter as well. **

**Disclaimer: **So far all my attempts have failed therefore I do not own Naruto…yet!

_Previously_

"Hey Sakura"

"Yeah"

"Well uh I guess since we are both walking the same way whether you wanted to walk to school with me tomorrow morning?"

"Um yeah ok" Sakura replied though she was resisting the urge to shout out in happiness.

"Hn meet at eight" he told her as she smiled.

"Thanks Sasuke" she said as she walked out the door. She saw him watch her as she walked around the fence and to her front door. Opening it she gave a little wave and disappeared inside. She was actually looking forward to tomorrow.

-

-

Chapter eight

-

-

Sakura smiled as she arrived at school, along side her was Sasuke looking emotionless as ever though his face had been softer only moments before.

"Well um see you I guess" Sakura said as they reached the front of the school.

"Hn"

"Um have a nice day" Sakura said quietly suddenly feeling nervous.

"Hn meet me here after school" he told her as she frowned.

"Why?"

"Ill walk you home" he muttered before walking away from here. Sakura tried to hide the blush that was threatening to form as she smiled and walked to her locker, finding the girls already there.

"Morning" she greeted happily as Ino hugged her, Hinata said hello back and Tenten raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Why are you so cheerful this morning huh?"

"No reason" Sakura lied as Tenten continued to look at her as if she knew she was lying.

"Come on lets get to class" Ino told them as they gathered their books.

"So how was you weekends?" Hinata asked.

"Boring, boring and oh yeah boring" Tenten replied as Hinata laughed at her.

"Mine wasn't too bad I got to play with Akamaru"

"Wait who? Sakura asked as Hinata smiled at her.

"Akamaru, Kiba's dog, his sooooo cute" she explained.

"He is if you're into spending a whole day watching him do tricks" Tenten said sarcastically as Hinata glared at her.

"Oh so being anti social is a so much better way to spend a weekend" Hinata added as Tenten narrowed her eyes at her.

"Not as sad"

"Really is that so?"

"Well yeah"

"Oh stop it you two" Ino exclaimed with a sigh. "If anyone cares I spent my whole weekend working so shut it"

"Fine" Tenten mumbled.

"Sorry" Hinata apologized as Sakura smiled at them all.

"So anyone finish that English homework because I couldn't get number four" said Tenten.

"I got four ok; it's five that I struggled with" Hinata told her and Sakura couldn't help but smile at how easily they forgave each other.

"I might have forgotten it" Ino admitted sheepishly as Hinata grinned and put her arm around her.

'That's why we are getting there early"

"Yeah so we can swap answers or in your case steal ours" Tenten pointed out as Ino smiled at them.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it" Hinata said with her arm still around her.

"Yeah that's what friends are for after all" Tenten exclaimed as she linked arms with Sakura who grinned happily at them.

"Though I don't have number eleven" Hinata told them.

"Yeah me either" Tenten added. Sakura looked at them then smiled and said

"I do"

"Really?"

"Yep" she said happily as Tenten hugged her.

"Welcome to the group" Tenten laughed as Sakura joined in, she had never felt happier to be at school. That and this way she might be able to get the answer to number two.

-

-

"Hey can we sit with the girls" Naruto asked as usual as Neji sighed behind him.

"Hn fine" Sasuke said as the three turned to stare at him.

"You want to?" Neji asked as Sasuke shrugged.

"Come on then" Shikamaru exclaimed as they all turned to him.

"Wait you want to as well" Naruto shouted as Shikamaru sighed.

"Don't you?"

"Well um yeah but what about Ino?"

"What about her" Shikamaru said casually as Neji snickered behind him.

"Made up have we"

"No" Shikamaru argued though his cheeks stated to turn pink.

"So you're not over her" Neji pointed out as Shikamaru glared at him.

"What does that mean?"

"I was just stating the obvious"

"I don't hear you complaining"

"So?" Neji asked.

"So isn't Tenten over there"

"Your point being?"

"Oh wait that's right you guys are on speaking terms again aren't you"

"What do you mean" Neji demanded.

"Well you were talking to her in the gym weren't you, all alone may I add" Shikamaru smirked as Neji turned away from him and refused to speak.

"Um then lets go" Naruto called as the four made their way over to where the girls sat along with Kiba, Shino and Lee.

"Hey mind if they join us to?" Naruto asked as he greeted the girls.

"No" Hinata told him as he grinned and the girls and other three boys moved to make room for them all. Lunch went rather well, minus the exception of Naruto and Lee shouting over who should get to date Sakura with Tenten ending up hitting them both over the head, then Naruto teasing Neji because Neji laughed at this reaction. Sakura, although didn't really say anything, enjoyed listening and watching them all.

Shikamaru however was more interested in watching Ino as she smiled and listened to them all, occasionally saying something now and again like himself. She seemed to be just like she always was happy and carefree. Yet underneath it all she was carrying a secret, a heavy burden. Shikamaru had talked with his mother on the way home and discovered that what Ino's mum had was more than just the fu. Her mum was seriously ill and the way things were going she wouldn't be alive in a few years.

He had also learnt that during that time Ino had been working non stop in the flower shop, after school, before school and weekends. He was wondering how she managed to cope with that and school and could see that she was using make up to cover the bags from around her eyes. It didn't take a brain surgeon to know that what Ino was doing was for two reasons. One of course being that her mother took great pride in her shop and obviously Ino wanted to keep that alive for her as well as take the stress off her mother by handling it all herself.

Another was that knowing Ino she would be avoiding home right now. She did never cope well with sicknesses and things like this. He knew because when they were younger she would refuse to go over his or Choji's house if they were sick. Plus he and her father, although her father adored her, they didn't have the best relationship. Her father had always wanted a son and when his two best friends both had sons he was disappointed that he had a girl. Of course he loved Ino but he didn't really understand girls that much which could be contributing to Ino avoiding being home.

He wasn't sure what to do though for he knew he couldn't say anything because obviously Ino didn't want people to know. But he wanted to help her somehow, he had to. She needed it and the worse things got with her mum the worse things would be for her. So his solution was simple. He would watch her carefully and try to keep up to date with her mum's condition. He knew this would be troublesome but at least this way he could make sure to be there when she needed him, without him looking like he was keeping an eye on her cause he knew that it would just embarrass Ino even more. So for now he would just sit back and watch, completely oblivious to what the conversation was about.

"Though I'm I deep shit with Kakashi" Naruto complained.

"Why?" Hinata asked since most weren't paying attention to him.

"Cause I got an F in that chemistry test" he replied.

"Oh sorry"

"Yeah and ill fail the whole semester if my grades don't pick up" he whined as Hinata stared at him.

"Hn dobe"

"Hey" Sakura whispered to Tenten who looked at her.

"Yeah"

"Offer for Hinata to tutor Naruto, she likes him doesn't she and they could bond" Sakura explained as Tenten grinned.

"That's genius" she told her before turning to Naruto.

"Well since Hinata aced the test why don't you get her to tutor you Naruto" she suggested.

"Wow that's a great idea, Hinata could you?"

"Um sure Naruto ill be happy to" Hinata told him as Naruto grinned.

"Awesome can we start tomorrow night, my house or yours I don't mind"

"Well our house isn't that quiet so how about yours"

"Sounds cool, thanks Hinata" Naruto said as Hinata smiled.

"No problem" she replied as Neji started at her in amazement. The bell went as Naruto stood up still talking to Hinata and walked ahead of them. Ino hurried to catch up while Shikamaru followed with the other three. That left Tenten, Neji, Sasuke and Sakura to take up the rear.

"Am I missing something" Neji asked with a frown.

"Just the fact that Hinata has had a crush on Naruto for like years" Tenten told him.

"She has?"

"Hn"

"I'm taking that as a yes" Tenten replied with a smile.

"So my cousin likes Naruto" he repeated not looking to happy at this piece of news.

"Yes she does and it's her life so she is allowed to like whoever she chooses to" Tenten informed him as Neji looked at her.

"Like I care"

"True" she said looking away. "You stopped caring years ago didn't you, It was stupid of me to forget that" Neji looked at her with a frown, part of him desperately wanted to tell her that wasn't true but the other was afraid of his pride and that was enough to hold him back, just like it had for all these years.

"That's not the only thing you have forgotten" he told her, and he knew that he meant a lot more than what he was letting on. She stared at him then shook her head, it was foolish to believe in something that would only break her heart again.

"I guess your right" she admitted with a sad smile that didn't go unnoticed by the Hyuga. "Come on Sakura we better get a move on" and with that said she pulled at Sakura's arm and walked away.

-

-

Sakura smiled as she waited for Sasuke. It had been a little over a week now, it was now Thursday once more, and during that time Sasuke had walked with her both to and from school as well as his friends had taken to sitting with them at lunch. Sakura was delighted to see them all getting along together and even happier to hear how well Naruto and Hinata's tutoring lessons were going. Sasuke and herself had actually, still to both their amazements, become good friends for they both seemed to have developed an unusual understanding of one another.

Now that Naruto's time was taken up with Hinata Sakura had been filling his place by keeping Sasuke company so to speak. Although he was also keeping her company since she didn't like being on her own either. Every night they would go back to Sasuke's place, do their homework, eat dinner then muck around till dark when Sasuke would watch her walk home to make sure she was safe. Although he would never say it aloud he had become very caring towards her and was always making sure she was ok. Though he would only show this outside of school, inside he would just act as cold and stoic as ever but Sakura didn't mind. This was who he was after all.

The others friendships had also been increasing a little. Naruto and Hinata were becoming good friends and although Naruto didn't know it he was starting to hold Hinata in a rather high esteem. Though Naruto and Lee still constantly fought each other for Sakura's affection they had backed off a little, especially Naruto, and weren't that irritating anymore. Truth was Sakura kind of thought that Naruto had come to the same conclusion as what Sakura had just got to. She was slowly falling for Sasuke. The boy whom she was once afraid of had become her best friend and it was only he that could read her like an open book.

"Hn your quiet today" Sasuke commented a Sakura smiled. He could defiantly read her like an open book.

"Oh I was, I am just thinking that's all"

"Hn" he replied as Sakura giggled softly and he smirked in response.

"Do you ever get tired of that?"

"No" he told her as she sighed.

"Well it can be irritating"

"Hn"

"And I can see you don't care" she said as he nodded.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Everyone I guess"

"Hn"

"You know our friends and stuff"

"Stuff?"

"Oh never mind" she sighed as he smirked, he enjoyed teasing her like this.

"Hn well you do kind of sit and observe everyone"

"So?"

"So ever heard of actually talking"

"Hey don't give me lectures about being social when you sit there staring into space being Mr. Anti social" she told him as he continued to smirk.

"Ok Mrs. Observer what have you learnt so far" he asked as she smiled.

"Heaps"

"Like what?"

"Ok for instance Hinata has a major crush on Naruto..."

"Hn"

"But then again who doesn't know that?"

"Naruto" Sasuke replied as she crossed her arms.

"Ok that's one person; anyway I think he likes her two. He just doesn't know it yet"

"I agree" Sasuke said as Sakura smiled.

"And I think Kiba likes Hinata" she explained.

"Hn so Kiba likes Hinata, Hinata likes Naruto and Naruto likes you"

"Pretty much" Sakura laughed.

"Hn so Lee also likes you while Shikamaru likes Ino"

"He does"

"Yeah his liked her for ages, I think he got mad at her when she started liking me"

"Wait you know she likes you"

"Hn yeah but I don't care, I hate fan girls and even if she is not as bad as the rest she is still a fan girl"

"So Shikamaru likes Ino who likes you" Sakura announced. "Though I think Ino has feelings for Shikamaru to, but she is just denying it"

"Denying it to who, you guys?"

"To us and herself" Sakura told him as he shrugged.

"Hn"

"And that leaves Shino, Neji and Tenten" Sakura said out loud.

"Shino is weird, I don't think his really into girls"

"What his gay?"

"No defiantly not, his just not into girls yet. His kind of a nerd, he would rather play with bugs then people"

"Oh ok I see"

"Hn"

"And personally I think there is something between Neji and Tenten."

"There always was, I mean they were pretty close and I think Tenten had a crush on him when they were younger" Sasuke informed her.

"Yeah well I think they are yet to realize they like each other"

"You're probably right"

"Of course I am" Sakura told him.

"Hn"

"So what about you?"

"Hn what about me?"

"Who do you like?"

"Hn no one"

"Really"

"Yes you?"

"I don't know much people yet" Sakura admitted as Sasuke smirked at her.

"Personally I think romance is overrated, it's just too annoying"

"Really?" she asked.

"Well let's see if we can both see who likes who and who should be with whom then why cant they."

"Because people never say what they mean or feel anymore" she pointed out.

"Hn exactly it's annoying"

"You would think so wouldn't you" she laughed.

"Hn"

"I mean you pretend to have no feelings what's so ever" she continued as he smirked.

"Do you see now why?"

-

-

"Naruto concentrate" Hinata laughed as the boy looked at her and allowed the pen he was balancing on his nose to fall.

"Sorry Hinata it's just that I'm never going to get this"

"You are" she told him.

"I wont teme was right I am dumb. I never should have taken chemistry in the first place"

"You're wrong Naruto you are smart, you just have to believe in yourself"

"I guess" he mumbled as Hinata sighed.

"Why did you take chemistry anyway? She asked.

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to prove that I could do an advance subject and I could get good grades and I cold you know, that I am smart and all" he muttered.

"You shouldn't have to prove that Naruto"

"I do"

"No you don't" she said firmly. "You are smart when it comes to a lot of things. So you may not be great at this or that, but everyone has their strengths and their weaknesses. Not all have to do with academic either and believe me you have a lot of strengths"

"I do?"

"Yes you do Naruto"

"Like what" he asked as she smiled.

"I would love to tell you Naruto but that's what you have to figure out yourself"

"Oh I understand and Hinata"

"Yeah"

"Thanks" he said as Hinata smiled at him. She looked outside the window then turned and shut her chemistry book.

"You know what; I think we deserve a break"

"We do"

"Yes so what do you say we g get some ramen" Naruto eyes widened as he grinned at her.

"Really you're the best Hinata"

"Thanks" she giggled.

"I know what your strengths are, apart from chemistry that is"

"Really?"

"Yeah you see the good inside of people" he told her then added, "and you know how to cheer people up to" Hinata smiled at him as she grabbed her bag.

"Come on Naruto, ramen my shout"

**A/N: There you go some Naruto and Hinata bonding. Well please review and next chapter Sasuke catches Sakura in the music room doing what? See if you can guess and bye for now. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** She was the new, shy and insecure girl. He was the hot, emotionless and reserved guy. He found out her hidden strength, she found out his hidden secret. Only he could break her barrier, only she could touch his heart. What happens next?

**Main pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

**A/N: Wow thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it and I hope you will review this chapter as well. **

**Also well done to **i like being a nerd, mandaraxsharingan** and **crimsonstripe **for being the only ones to guess correctly. Congrats**

**Disclaimer: **So far all my attempts have failed therefore I do not own Naruto…yet!

_Previously_

"Yes so what do you say we go get some ramen" Naruto eyes widened as he grinned at her.

"Really you're the best Hinata"

"Thanks" she giggled.

"I know what your strengths are, apart from chemistry that is"

"Really?"

"Yeah you see the good inside of people" he told her then added, "and you know how to cheer people up to" Hinata smiled at him as she grabbed her bag.

"Come on Naruto, ramen my shout"

-

-

Chapter nine

-

-

"Hey have you guys heard the news?" Lee asked excitedly as he approached the table.

"What news" Tenten replied clearly showing she had no idea what her friend was on about.

"What none of you know" Lee said as he started amazed at them all. "Not even you Ino?"

"Know what?" Ino demanded as Shikamaru turned to stare at her. Ino had been out of it all day and for something big to have happened or was going to happen and Ino to not know about it was defiantly an indication that something was wrong.

"Wow this is so cool, I know something before nay of you" he laughed as they all sighed except for Tenten who just glared at him and picked up a fork.

"Tell me right now Lee or else this will get you in the eye and you know I have 100 accuracy" Lee looked at his friend and gulped as Neji smirked.

"As I was saying the school dance is coming up" Lee told them as Ino gaped at him.

"Damm I missed it" she growled as Shikamaru continued to look at her.

"Great" Tenten muttered. "That really made my day"

"Dance" Sakura asked as she sighed loudly.

"Yeah you know those annoying things held by the school that are just excuses for girls to dress up and cause havoc, oh and for some to get laid"

"TENTEN" Ino shrieked as Tenten just shrugged.

"It's the truth, you know what Ami is like"

"Yeah but she is still trying to get Sasuke" Hinata pointed out.

"True" Tenten agreed. "But that doesn't mean she isn't sleeping around"

"Ok enough" Sasuke said angrily as Hinata smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway Sakura every year our school holds a dance and you don't have to but most usually find dates for this. It can be outside or inside of school though"

"Yeah so I can take my girlfriend" Shino said proudly as Kiba and Naruto stared at him.

"Wait you have a girlfriend" Naruto demanded as he shrugged.

"Yeah met her the other day, she is in to bugs as well"

"Basically she is a nerd" Kiba said as Shino looked at him, well it was hard to tell since he was wearing glasses.

"Just because someone likes study insects doesn't make them a nerd"

"Um dud yeah it does" Kiba told him as Shino just shrugged.

"If you think so"

"It's in a month so you have plenty of time" Hinata told her.

"Though I'm pretty sure there will be heaps wanting to go with you" Tenten teased as Sakura blushed.

"I hope not" she mumbled as Naruto grinned.

"You can go with me if you want" he said and Sakura saw Hinata's face fall slightly.

"Um thanks Naruto but I think there will be someone else you should go with" she told him politely as Naruto smiled.

"I understand Sakura"

"Then my youthful cherry blossom you can go with me" Lee cried as Naruto glared at him.

"No way"

"Yes way" Lee replied.

"No" Naruto shouted.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ye…"

"Shut up both of you" Tenten said sternly as she glared at them both, two forks twirling in her hand. They both knew that Tenten never missed her target and both flinched slightly and fell silent.

"There that's better" she sighed as she leant back in her chair with a smile.

"Besides it's up to Sakura" Ino added as both boys nodded.

"These dances are just more trouble than fun" Neji yawned as Tenten nodded.

"I can't argue with that" she grumbled.

"Aww you're just mad Ten cause this means you have to dress up"

"I will do nothing of the sort" Tenten told her.

"But…"

"No it's not formal or anything so I can wear jeans"

"But you will let me do your hair and make up wont you" Ino pleaded.

"What make up, I would rather throw up then wear that crap on my face" Tenten pointed out as Ino sighed at her friend's tomboyish behavior.

"Leave her be, she will still look nice anyway" Lee said in a serious tone, flashing a smile in his friends direction. Neji silently agreed with Lee even though his pride forbid him from saying anything.

"Fine" Ino muttered as the bell went.

"Come on guys" Hinata called as they started heading for class.

"I think I agree with Neji" Sakura said as she started walking alongside Sasuke as the rest went ahead.

"Hn me to" he agreed as Sakura laughed.

"Well meet you outside then?"

"Hn yeah" Sasuke said as Sakura smiled at him.

"See ya then" she called as she ran to join Tenten with Sasuke watching her retreating figure, wondering why her smile always made him feel something he hadn't felt in years.

-

-

Sakura sighed as she walked along the corridor. She was bored and had nothing to do since her timetable had been changed so instead of having a spare with Tenten she was now alone. Tenten had complained as well but Sakura knew this was because now Tenten only had Neji for company. Though personally Sakura didn't see it as a bad thing since she was hoping that the two would become closer. After all Tenten defiantly felt something for him.

So now Sakura was wandering the halls to try and find something to entertain herself with which is where she came across the room she had seen Sasuke playing in. except this time it was unoccupied. She looked in to see that it was a rather small room with a guitar stand on one side, a piano on the other and a small bookcase next to the door with a chair opposite the door way. Curiously she stepped in and smiled as she suddenly felt relaxed.

She had learnt from overhearing Sasuke and Naruto's conversation in the class they had together, Sakura now sat with them which caused many fan girls to glare at her., that the music room was free to anyone. Though because there was a few bigger and upgraded versions upstairs no one bothered to use this dim little room except a few. Sakura however preferred this to the others for she felt it had more of a homey comfortable touch to it.

She sat down on the piano seat and lifted up the lid, glancing at the dusty keys as she did so. She always loved the piano though she didn't know how to play it. She quickly glanced around before lightly touching one f the keys and jumping a little as the note bounced off the walls. Checking to see that no one was around she hit another then another. She knew how to play chopsticks so quickly had a go at that. It was clear that she wasn't really good at it but she was having fun just mucking around, trying out different keys one at a time and trying to make a rhythm but failing.

"Interesting" a vice said as Sakura spun around in shock to see Sasuke casually leaning against the door frame. He had been on he was here when he had heard someone playing with the piano only to discover it was Sakura.

"Sorry I was just mucking around" she apologized as Sasuke shrugged and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"You don't have to apologize, the room is free to anyone" he told her as she smiled and stood up.

"Thanks"

"Though it was quite amusing seeing you attempt to play piano" he teased as she blushed but stood firm glaring at him.

"Like you could do any better" she replied for she knew that Sasuke was an excellent guitarist but doubted he could play piano.

"Hn" he said as he walked and sat down, stretching his fingers out in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as he smirked.

"Proving you wrong" he told her as he started to play a short song. Sakura watched him, transfixed as his hands moved skillfully over the keys and produced a simple yet peaceful and soothing melody.

'_So his not just extremely talented at a guitar. He is at a piano as well'_ she though as he finished and turned to her.

"I learnt piano before I learnt guitar" he told her as she smiled.

"Can you play me another?" she asked.

"Why"

"To prove you can do it"

"Hn" he replied but played another song. Sakura smiled as she remembered this song and shut her eyes, letting the soft melody take her away. Before she knew it she had started to hum and then sing. This was defiantly new to her since she had never sung in front of anybody before, ever. She stopped when the song ended and opened her eyes to see Sasuke starting at her.

"I sun out loud didn't I" she murmured as he smirked and nodded.

"Damm" she cursed as he looked at her.

"You shouldn't be ashamed you have a nice voice" he told her as she sighed.

"I don't know I just don't like singing in front of people and it's not that good" she added.

"Actually it is" he said as he looked at her intently. "Most don't know it but I care about music and I know what sounds good and what doesn't. And you defiantly are" he complimented as Sakura smiled. She remembered her friends saying how Sasuke never complimented anyone and couldn't help but glow with happiness.

"Will you play another, please" she asked as he nodded.

"Only if you sing"

"But I cant I…"

"What no one is going to hear you but me, and I just heard you so no big deal"

"But..."

"That's my conditions" he said as she sighed. God he was stubborn.

"Fine" she muttered as he played another song and she continued to sing beside him. She soon found herself enjoying this and felt extremely comfortable. She was sitting next to Sasuke, signing as he played. Both listening and captivated by the others performance. They were unaware of anything outside the room and only knew what was right their. Once they finished she laughed as he smirked next to her.

"You're good" she said as he nodded.

"And you have serious talent as well"

"You think" she exclaimed.

"No I know" he pointed out as she giggled beside him. "It's your hidden strength so to speak"

"I don't have any hidden strengths" Sakura said as he shook his head.

"Yes you do"

"Like what?' she asked as he frowned then looked at her in a serious way.

"You have the ability to look within people, to find the answers you need, to see how they feel and most importantly to know if they are, and what they are hiding." He replied.

"How did you know?"

"I can see it" he said as she lowered her gaze. 'I can tell when you notice something that others don't. You can see right through someone, see it in their eyes. Even when they hide it in every other way you still pick up on it. It's a gift, a really special gift and it's defiantly a strength, your strength" he told her, wondering why he was complimenting her like this. Since when did he start caring so much about a girl?

"Well" she replied slowly. "If I am so great at it then why can I never really tell what you are thinking then?"

"Easy" he said. "I am good at hiding it"

"I noticed"

"Hn" she giggled as he sighed and shut the piano case.

"You have a spare now don't you?"

"Yeah" she replied a she nodded and turned to her.

"Then lets make this a regular habit" he proposed as she frowned then smiled.

"I would like that"

"Hn good" he said as she stood up. She looked at him with new determination. There was defiantly something about him, she was still surprised that she had actually opened up so much to him since she had never opened up like this to anyone else before.

"Sakura" Sasuke said quietly as she turned to him.

"Yeah"

"You are good at it, looking into people that is. But I'm guessing that it took time to really get it right. Same as me, I took the time to hide my feelings. It's something I worked at for a long time. Its no indication of your talent it's just that it's what I am good at, hiding the truth" he said as she smiled.

"I know, that's why I have a new mission"

"Which is?" he asked as she smiled and went to leave.

"I have to develop my skill don't I, and you are my next project"

"Hn" he said which she took as a 'what the hell?'

"Reading you" she replied. "My next project is working to read you, see the truth in your eyes" with a smile she left leaving Sasuke just a little surprised. She continued to smile as she went over her promise to Sasuke.

'_To read you, to see the truth in your eyes, to rescue you from that darkness and somehow I will find a way to melt your insides…to touch and free your heart.' _

-

-

"Hey Hinata" Kiba called as he spotted Hinata making her way outside the school.

"Huh oh hi Kiba" she greeted him as he ran up to her.

"Hey"

"Is there something I can help you with?" Hinata asked as Kiba just smiled.

"Well actually I wanted to ask you something?"

"Sure what was it?"

"Well uh…" Kiba grinned nervously as the words left his mouth.

"Kiba are you ok?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yeah fine, um so um can I walk you home?"

"Sure, but I have to go tutor Naruto tonight" she replied.

"Well I will walk you there then" he said as she smiled.

"I would like that"

"So how is the tutoring going?"

"It's good, his really improving" Hinata told him.

"That's good" Kiba laughed making the girl stare at him.

"What?"

"Its you, you're always so I don't known helpful"

"Is there a problem with that?" she asked as he shook his head.

"Of course not, I think it's just weird how you go out of your way to help people and never ask for anything in return"

"Oh"

"Don't get me wrong it's a good thing" Kiba assured her. "It's the reason I think your so cool"

"Thanks Kiba" she said as he shrugged.

"It's the truth" he told her as she smiled at him.

"You always do as well, whatever I need I can always count on you"

"And you always can" he said as he grinned at her.

"I know"

"I mean apart from Shino you're my closest friend"

"Really?"

"Der remember when we were younger" he asked as she laughed.

"Yeah Shino would always be going on about his bugs and Kiba with his dog. And I would just sit back and watch you with you hobbies and talents wishing that I could have some as well"

"But you did Hinata"

"I did?"

"Yeah you were always smarter than us, and you still are"

"Thanks Kiba"

"Anytime" he grinned.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well actually" he began looking at her. "I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?"

"What me go with you" she repeated as he sighed.

"You don't have to, I don't want to force you into anything" he said as she smiled up at him.

"No um of course not"

"Huh is that a no?" he asked as she smiled.

"I would love to go with you Kiba" she told him as he grinned.

"YES" he shouted as she laughed.

"Opps I'm late, sorry Kiba but ill call you tonight ok"

"Yeah have fun" he called as she ran to his front door and knocked. Naruto opened and smiled as he allowed her to enter and she walked to the lunge.

"So what do you want to work on today Naruto?"

"Well maybe you could help me write this prac, I kind of lost it today when you were doing everything"

"Sorry" she apologized as he laughed.

"It's not your fault, I mean your good I just got a bit confused that's all"

"Of curse well ill be happy to help" she told him as they sat down. He noticed that she was awfully cheerful today and frowned.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Huh?" she exclaimed.

"You're like extra happy today, why?"

"Oh well don't tell anyone because the girls would kind of be over the top if they knew. Well mostly Ino, Tenten doesn't really get over the top and Sakura is well still hasn't come out of her shell yet"

"Yeah but she will"

"She will" Hinata repeated as Naruto grinned.

"Yeah Sasuke will help her, just like she is helping Sasuke"

"The two seem to be getting along aren't they" she pointed out as he nodded.

"Yeah they are"

"Your not upset are you, I mean didn't you like Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I did but I don't know, I mean she is cool but she belongs with Sasuke and it was just a crush. That's all really, nothing more. I like her more as a friend than anything else. But I am going to keep fighting Lee so he doesn't get her" he laughed as Hinata shook her head and giggled.

"So why are you so happy? I won't tell anyone I promise" Naruto pleaded as Hinata smiled.

"Kiba asked me to go to the dance with him" she replied as Naruto felt a weird sensation curse through his body and for the first time in ages had to actually force a grin on his face.

"That's great" he told her but it didn't feel great. If anything he felt his happiness drain away at this news.

"Yeah it is" she said with a smile as she started taking out her books. Naruto started at her and wondered what this sudden feeling was. He wasn't sure why but the news of Hinata going to the dance with someone else angered him and the fact that it was Kiba made him want to punch him in the face.

'_What's wrong with me, what's this sudden feeling'_ Naruto asked himself as he tried to think on it.

'_Wait a minute I know what it is, its jealousy. I'm jealous of Kiba'_ he realized as he frowned. But why would he be jealous of Kiba, just because he was taking Hinata to a dance. Or was it that he could make Hinata look so happy, something Naruto use to do. Then it clicked, if he was jealous it could only mean one thing. He finally understood why he looked forward to seeing her everyday, why he didn't mind the tutoring sessions and was starting to enjoy chemistry classes.

'_I like Hinata' _

**A/N: Well there you go, another chapter done. Poor Naruto he finally comes to term with his feelings and it's too late. Or is it? Review and you shall see. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** She was the new, shy and insecure girl. He was the hot, emotionless and reserved guy. He found out her hidden strength, she found out his hidden secret. Only he could break her barrier, only she could touch his heart. What happens next?

**Main pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews and please enjoy this chapter as well and don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer: **So far all my attempts have failed therefore I do not own Naruto…yet!

_Previously_

"Kiba asked me to go to the dance with him" she replied as Naruto felt a weird sensation curse through his body and for the first time in ages had to actually force a grin on his face.

"That's great" he told her but it didn't feel great. If anything he felt his happiness drain away at this news.

"Yeah it is" she said with a smile as she started taking out her books. Naruto started at her and wondered what this sudden feeling was. He wasn't sure why but the news of Hinata going to the dance with someone else angered him and the fact that it was Kiba made him want to punch him in the face.

'_What's wrong with me, what's this sudden feeling'_ Naruto asked himself as he tried to think on it.

'_Wait a minute I know what it is, its jealousy. I'm jealous of Kiba'_ he realized as he frowned. But why would he be jealous of Kiba, just because he was taking Hinata to a dance. Or was it that he could make Hinata look so happy, something Naruto use to do. Then it clicked, if he was jealous it could only mean one thing. He finally understood why he looked forward to seeing her everyday, why he didn't mind the tutoring sessions and was starting to enjoy chemistry classes.

'_I like Hinata' _

-

-

Chapter ten

-

-

Naruto sighed as he sat on the stool and absent mindedly stirred his ramen. He couldn't get his mind off Hinata and the fact that she agreed to go to the dance with dog boy. He gritted his teeth as he thought up of an image of them together, laughing and joking around. How dare he try and do that with Hinata and where the hell was Neji when you needed him. Surely Neji would prefer him to Kiba, but this wasn't what Neji wanted was it. It was what Hinata wanted, it was her choice and she had chosen Kiba. But then again she didn't know that she could choose himself.

"Naruto" a voice spoke as he turned around to see Sakura and Sasuke. They had been walking home when they had spotted Naruto and decide to stop for a snack. After all due to the tutoring lessons they hadn't had much of a chance to hang with Naruto, even if it was a Thursday afternoon.

"Oh hi guys" Naruto said as he turned back to his bowel and Sakura sat next to him with Sasuke next to her. Sakura frowned at Naruto's lack of energy and turned to Sasuke as she mouthed 'is he ok?' Sasuke looked at her and shrugged as Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Do you mind if we join you?" she asked as he shook his head. Sakura smiled as she ordered two bowels for her and Sasuke while keeping an eye on Naruto. He defiantly was not himself and she was concerned.

"Naruto are you ok?" she asked a she looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Yeah I'm fine Sakura" he replied as she frowned.

"Are you sure, you seem out of it?"

"Nah I'm fine" Naruto laughed but Sasuke could tell Naruto was putting it on. He wasn't his best friend for nothing.

"Dobe you're lying"

"Huh how did you…I mean what makes you think that teme?"

"Hn"

"Naruto we are only concerned about you, we know something is up so why don't you tell us. We may be able to help and we wont tell no body." Sakura said. "Right Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke"

"Fine" Sasuke grumbled and Naruto couldn't help but smile, Sakura certainly had an effect on Sasuke. She was the only one who stood up for herself in front of him and acted more like a friend than a fan girl or someone who was scared or unsure of him because of his cold attitude.

"See now please tell us Naruto?" Sakura begged as Naruto sighed.

"Fine its Hinata"

"Hinata" Sakura exclaimed started. "Did she stop offering to tutor you or something?"

"No nothing like that's its just…" he sighed as she started at him.

"It's just what Naruto?"

"She is going to the dance with Kiba" Naruto muttered as both Sakura and Sasuke looked at him in disbelief. It wasn't that Hinata was going with Kiba that came as a surprise, since they had been friends since childhood, but the fact that this was upsetting Naruto so much and the way he said Kiba's name was like he was jealous of him.

"What's wrong with that?" Sakura asked as Naruto looked down.

"I don't know" Naruto mumbled as Sasuke looked at him.

"You're jealous" he said.

"What I am not teme"

"Hn dobe you're jealous because he is taking Hinata and not you" Sasuke pointed out as Naruto opened and closed his mouth at his friend.

"You want to go with her" Sakura added as Naruto switched to looking at her instead.

"Fine yes I did" he replied as Sakura smiled.

"You like her don't you?"

"Yeah I think I do" he told her.

"How long have you liked her for?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know I just realized it when I heard she was going with dog boy" Naruto explained as Sakura nodded.

"Yeah I thought as much, sometimes it takes a person a while to realize what they feel and usual don't until they start to loose it or in this case until she moves on"

"So what do I do?" Naruto asked her and Sakura saw the desperation in his eyes and heard the pleading in his voice. But she didn't know how to respond to him. She had never been in this situation before and she didn't know Hinata well enough to know if she liked Kiba in that way or not. She knew that Hinata liked Naruto but how would she react to Naruto confessing it. Luckily she was saved from having to answer by Sasuke.

"You be her friend" Sasuke said as Naruto turned to him but Sasuke, who was not use to giving advice to people, avoided eye contact.

"If you be her friend then she will come to you when she needs and that's what she needs, a friend. Then maybe one day your efforts will be rewarded. But if you like her then the best thing you can do is give her space to come to her own decision and just support her so that she knows you are there"

"Wow teme where the hell did that come from?"

"Hn"

"I for one think it's a good idea or at least a good starting point" Sakura said as Naruto grinned.

"Yeah it was, thanks teme"

"Hn"

"Anyway I better go, I have a tutoring lesson to get to" he told the two as he waved and departed.

"Poor Naruto" Sakura sighed as Sasuke looked at her.

"He will be fine"

"You think so?' she asked.

"Hn Hinata likes Naruto and Naruto likes Hinata. Kiba may like Hinata but he will want to make sure she is happy and when he sees that she is happy with Naruto then who knows"

"Yeah but what if Hinata never sees that, what if she gets over Naruto" Sakura pointed out.

"Don't concern yourself with things like that" Sasuke told her gently. "Things have a way of working themselves out and it would be best if we don't get in the way. Just go with the flow and who knows what will happen. The best thing we can do is support our friends and that's all they will ask" Sakura smiled and looked at him.

"That's two pieces of good advice you have given in one day, what happened to the cold distant Uchiha who didn't give a damm about anyone" she teased as he smirked.

"His taking a day off" he replied.

-

-

Neji was smiling as he sat under the tree in the courtyard while Shikamaru couldn't help but look at his friend in curiosity as he sat next to him.

"What are you so happy about " Shikamaru asked as he shrugged.

"Nothing"

"Troublesome it wouldn't happen to do with meeting Tenten in the gym after school would it?" his friend asked as Neji frowned.

"Why and how did you know about that?"

"Lee mentioned something about it, how he is glad Tenten has Neji to keep her company while he trains with Gai every friday afternoon and even some others"

"Yeah well don't make anything out of it, its just two friends training after school"

"Troublesome but since when have you two been friends?" he asked.

"We were once"

"Yeah I know but didn't you fight or something"

"I don't know, yeah I guess we did" Neji replied. "But that doesn't mean I didn't I miss her friendship"

"I see"

"And now we are friends again, and training partners"

"So basically by training with her you have realized that you missed not being her friend and at the same time you have developed feelings for her"

"Yeah and wait what?"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered, "I thought as much"

"Thought what?"

"You like her don't you?" Shikamaru said as Neji frowned. He knew it was useless to deny it seeing as his friend was smarter than the average person but he felt no need to admit it so he remained silent which he assumed Shikamaru would take as a yes. Which of course he did, but at least Neji did not fear Shikamaru telling anyone.

"So my question is did you just start having feelings for her now or did you use to when you were friends back when you were younger?" Shikamaru asked him.

"I don't know, I could never make sense of my feelings back then" Neji admitted as Shikamaru nodded.

"Understandable"

"What about you?" Neji asked.

"What about me what?"

"You seem to be keeping a close eye on Ino lately" Neji pointed out as Shikamaru shrugged. He couldn't be bothered lying about it, making excuses was just too troublesome.

"I am concerned about her"

"Really how so?"

"Something is wrong and I'm worried that it's taking its toll on her and the fact that she isn't telling anyone means that she is trying to forget and this can lead to problems." Shikamaru told him.

"I see so you're worried because something is wrong and that's why you're keeping an eye on her"

"I am merely being a friend and making sure when the time comes, if it comes, she doesn't have to go through it alone" Shikamaru informed him as Neji nodded. He had a feeling Shikamaru knew what was wrong with Ino, the secret Ino was hiding but from his friends attitude Neji knew that Ino had no idea he knew and neither did anyone else so he didn't push him to find out.

"So your making sure that your there when she needs a friend" he exclaimed as Shikamaru nodded.

"Yes"

"Hn you know I think you like her"

"Huh"

"You had feelings for her once and I think they have returned" Neji told him, "you like her again." Shikamaru looked at him and sighed in defeat.

"Truth is Neji" he replied. "I never stopped"

-

-

"Sakura" Ino greeted her friend as Sakura arrived at Ino's house on the Saturday night. The girls had decided to have a sleepover and had of course invited Sakura long. Apparently Ino's parents were at a party and wouldn't be back until early in the morning so Ino had taken the chance to invite her friends over. Sakura smiled as Ino lead her to the lunge where Hinata and Tenten were already sitting while munching on some chips. Sakura took her seat next to Tenten, who smiled at her in greeting while Ino brought them all drinks and some more snacks than sat down next to Hinata.

They played a few video games, with Tenten and Sakura winning most of them, then Ino giving up decided to make them play monoply where Hinata succesfully made Tenten go completly bank rupt. After watching two movies, one in which was a more girly one than Tenten liked to the point where she was pretending to be sick and the other which completly terrified both Ino and Hinata at one stage and even had Sakura cringing in her seat, Ino turned to her three guests.

"Ok now before we go to bed its gossip time" Ino declared as Tenten sighed and Hinata grinned.

"Gossip time" Sakura repeated as Ino laughed.

"You know where we talk about how stuff is going, you know in regards to school friends and of course boys" she told her as Tenten sighed.

"Yeah basically the only things that make sense to Ino"

"Hey" Ino cried as Tenten just shrugged.

"Ok then Ino how about you start with telling us about Shikamaru?" Hinata offered as Ino blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, ever since he has been hanging out with us you have stooped flirting or even mentioning Sasuke as if you no longer have interest in him" Tenten pointed out.

"Yeah and you don't argue with Shikamaru and even occasionally get along" Hinata added.

"And you tend to look at him when no one else is watching" Sakura whispered as Ino frowned.

"How do you know?" she demanded.

"I…uh"

"Hey leave her alone Ino, she stays silent and observes everything so of courser she would notice" Tenten told her as Ino sighed.

"Fine I like him ok, I like him a lot" she shouted as Hinata grinned.

"Yeah I thought you did"

"Like your one to talk" she snickered. "So how are those tutoring lessons with Naruto going huh?"

"Um just fine" Hinata replied as Tenten looked at her.

"Just fine?"

"Yeah"

"So are you going to ask him to the dance then" Ino asked as Hinata blushed.

"No"

"Wait why not" Ino enquired as Hinata went redder.

"I'm already going with someone"

"You are" exclaimed Tenten.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"How and wait you got a date before me" Ino yelled.

"Calm down Ino" Hinata muttered as she turned to the other girls. "Yes Tenten I have, I'm going with Kiba and he was the one who asked me"

"Kiba" Ino said as Hinata nodded.

"Not surprising I mean he does have a crush on you" Tenten pointed out.

"He does?"

"Yeah Hinata he does" Tenten laughed as she smiled.

"What about Naruto, do you still like him?" Ino asked.

"Yes"

"Then do you like Kiba as well" Ino said as Hinata sighed.

"I like Kiba but not as much as Naruto. But I didn't want to hurt Kiba's feelings and I doubt Naruto would have asked me anyway"

"He might have" Sakura said as the girls looked at her.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well" Sakura told Hinata slowly. She didn't want to break her promise but this was going off her observations so technically she wasn't. "The way Naruto acts and looks at you then compared to his attitude when he found out you were going with Kiba shows that he has feelings for you"

"Really" Hinata exclaimed as Sakura smiled and nodded.

"So what should I do?"

"I think its best if you talk to Kiba about it" Tenten told her. "Honesty is always the best especially when it comes down to friends"

"Thanks" Hinata said as Ino laughed.

"Ok so while we are on the topic of friends you and Sasuke seem to be getting along rather well Sakura"

"Yeah so"

"So what's the story" Ino asked.

"There is none" Sakura replied. "We are just friends"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Really"

"Yes"

"Are you…"

"Ino" Tenten yelled as Hinata sighed.

"I think what Ino means is well we are all a little curious as to how strong your friendship is I mean you guys practically spend most of your time together" Hinata explained.

"Well we both get bored and lonely and often and since we are neighbors we spend time together. Just mainly to keep one another company"

"And what exactly do you get up to"

"You sound like you interrogating me Ino, we do homework together than either watch movies or play video games" she told her.

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes Ino" Sakura cried in annoyance and amusement.

"So there are no other feelings involved" Tenten said as Sakura sighed.

"Finally one of you gets to the point"

"Well answer the question" Ino demanded as Sakura smiled.

"We are friends, that is all we are, close friends"

"Ok" Ino muttered.

"Sakura its just that Sasuke doesn't get close to many people, I mean he isn't even that friendly or close with Neji and Shikamaru and his none them for years. The only person he is close to is Naruto and not only did that takes years to happen but it's because they have a sort of sibling rivalry and are so similar." Hinata told her.

"Basically and I'm not saying this is a bad thing we are just surprised that your new and already Sasuke has opened up to you and not only treats you like a close friend but is nice to you from what you have told me" Tenten explained.

"His treating you like you're a closer friend than Naruto and I guess it comes as a shook to us that he is never mean or distant to you and I anything he seems to actually care about you which is unlike him" Ino added.

"And there is the fact that ever since Sakura came to the school he has been acting a lot less cold and distant to even us. It's like your I don't know somehow your melting the ice that had frozen his heart so now his acting more human. You know actually acting like he has feelings and emotions" Tenten pointed out.

"Which don't get us wrong it's a very good thing, we are just surprised" Ino told her.

"But then again Sakura has made a lot of changes happen, I mean I guess its thanks to her that Shino, Kiba and Lee started hanging with us and then Naruto did and then because she was making friends with Sasuke he and the other guys did as well" Hinata informed them.

"Yeah Sakura was the one who brought us all together again" Tenten laughed as she hugged her friend who had blushed from all this attention.

"Me and Sasuke we are just friends" she repeated as Hinata and Tenten nodded.

"Yeah we know" they both said as Sakura smiled.

"So" Ino began trying to change the topic for Sakura's sake. "How are things with you and Neji these days" she asked and Sakura was surprised to see that Tenten didn't even flinch and actually acted casual like she had expected Ino to ask this. Which from how Ino had asked the other two it probably wasn't very hard to guess.

"We are fine, I'm glad we are friends again. It gives me someone to train with after school while Lee is with Gai and how should I put it a more normal training partner" she laughed.

"Yes but do you have feelings for him though" Ino asked as Tenten sighed. She wasn't about to deny it since all her other friends had been truthful.

"I don't really know, I guess part of me do but part of me is holding back"

"Ok that makes no sense" Ino said as Tenten shrugged.

"I don't like him how I use to" she told them as Ino frowned.

"Wait you use to like him?"

"Yeah"

"She did" Hinata told Ino who looked at Tenten.

"You use to have feelings for him, but then what happened."

"Yes I had feelings for him when we were friends but then he turned cold and I became scared of him."

"So do you still like him like that" Sakura asked as she sighed.

"When he turned cold he hurt me, he hurt me really bad and after all that" she topped to face the girls, "I just don't think I could ever bring myself to have feelings for him again."

**A/N: Ok I hoped you enjoyed it and please review. Oh and please check out my new story Outcasts till the end. Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** She was the new, shy and insecure girl. He was the hot, emotionless and reserved guy. He found out her hidden strength, she found out his hidden secret. Only he could break her barrier, only she could touch his heart. What happens next?

**Main pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews and please enjoy this chapter as well and don't forget to review. **

**Special thanks to the reviewer Jasmine for her kind words and comments. Sorry that this chapter doesn't have the dance in it but the dance will either be in the next chapter or the one after. Anyway I really appreciated the review and to show you my thanks I am dedicating this chapter to you.**

**Disclaimer: **So far all my attempts have failed therefore I do not own Naruto…yet!

_Previously_

"Yes but do you have feelings for him though" Ino asked as Tenten sighed. She wasn't about to deny it since all her other friends had been truthful.

"I don't really know, I guess part of me do but part of me is holding back"

"Ok that makes no sense" Ino said as Tenten shrugged.

"I don't like him how I use to" she told them as Ino frowned.

"Wait you use to like him?"

"Yeah"

"She did" Hinata told Ino who looked at Tenten.

"You use to have feelings for him, but then what happened."

"Yes I had feelings for him when we were friends but then he turned cold and I became scared of him."

"So do you still like him like that" Sakura asked as she sighed.

"When he turned cold he hurt me, he hurt me really bad and after all that" she topped to face the girls, "I just don't think I could ever bring myself to have feelings for him again."

-

-

Chapter eleven

-

-

Sakura moaned as she rolled over in her sleeping bag. For some reason she had woken up and just couldn't get back to sleep. She didn't know why but it was extremely irritating at the most. With a sigh she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Cant sleep either huh?" someone asked as Sakura spun around to see Tenten sitting cross legged on her sleeping bag next to her smiling.

"Yeah" she said as she yawned and leant against the couch back as she faced her.

"What's up?" Tenten asked her as Sakura sighed.

"No idea" she replied.

"You sure?"

"Well I guess I was a little overwhelmed by tonight" she admitted with a laugh. "This was my first sleepover with friends, ever"

"Really wow poor you" Tenten exclaimed as Sakura smiled and kicked back her sleeping bag.

"So what are you doing?"

"Just thinking really" Tenten told her as Sakura smiled.

"About the conversation before?" she asked as Tenten looked at her and nodded.

"You know Neji was a good friend, he was always there for me and he would spend time with me just to save me from going home. In fact he even tried to protect me and I don't know I had never known kindness like that. But now I don't know what to think, things use to be so easy back there" she sighed. "When did things get so complicated?"

"I don't know" Sakura said. "All I know is it just gets worse as we get older"

"Great" Tenten muttered as Sakura giggled.

"Anyway why were you guys so close, I mean what was he trying to protect you from" Sakura asked as her friends face went slightly pale.

"Well uh that's complicated" Tenten said as Sakura nodded.

"So try me"

"Well it's about my family" she said in a whisper.

"What about them?" Sakura asked, she had been curious to learn about her past since she learnt Tenten use to live with Lee.

"Well I kind of don't like talking about it" Tenten said.

"Please" Sakura begged as Tenten sighed.

"Fine I will make a deal with you, you tell me your story and I will tell you mine" Tenten offered as Sakura frowned. She didn't like telling people about her past and the only one who knew about her situation was Sasuke since they were next door neighbors, that and he was her closest friend. Then again she really wanted to know about Tenten and if this was the only way then maybe it was worth a shot.

"Ok but only if we promise to never tell anyone else" Sakura said as Tenten smiled.

"Fine deal"

"Deal" Sakura replied as Tenten nodded.

"Ok you go first"

"Well my brother died three years ago" Sakura explained. "My parents work and are never home and after we moved my older brother and sister took of with some money. My sister is staying with her friends in the city where she works on the street and my brother is an alcoholic and druggie and I have no idea where he is. But as long as I don't tell my parents they don't say anything to me. There really only my half siblings from my mum's first marriage so basically I live alone and after my brother died I had to look after myself"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Sakura" Tenten apologized. "I had no idea things were so rough"

"Its ok I don't mine, I don't want peoples sympathy or pity that's why I don't like people knowing"

"Well don't worry your secret is safe with me" Tenten promised as Sakura smiled.

"Yeah I know it is" she replied. "So what about you?"

"Well I guess since you were so honest with me I should be honest with you" Tenten sighed as Sakura giggled.

"That would be nice" she said. Sakura still wasn't sure what she had been so forward with Tenten but she felt it was right. After all the only way that Tenten would tell her was if Sakura gave Tenten her own sad story so Tenten wouldn't feel bad or ashamed to tell Sakura in return.

"Well ok here it is, I lived with both my parents but my dad was an alcoholic to and he used to beat my mum a lot. Sometimes he would even hurt me so I used to live in fear basically. He was a very scary an abusive man, I have no idea why mum married him. Every time I did something wrong I would be punished severely and I was afraid of him. But Lee and Neji found out and although they promised not to say anything Neji brought me a pocket knife so I would feel a little safer in case he ever decided to hurt me when he came home at three in the morning drunk."

"That was nice of him" Sakura said as Tenten smiled.

"Yeah it was, I still have it you know." She pulled out a little pocket knife and held it tightly. "I carry it everywhere even if it's pretty old now I don't care"

"So they knew and they never told the authorities"

"We were too young to realize that it was so illegal and I was scared he would hurt me even worse than he did if he found out they knew or worse hurt them. So I made them promise not to tell anyone"

"Oh I see"

"It was pretty hard since I was constantly going to school with injuries but because we were poor and I was already wearing baggy old clothes and because I was a bit of a tom boy no one ever said anything"

"Really?"

"Yeah but I'm like you I don't want sympathy" Tenten laughed as Sakura nodded, she completely understood where Tenten was coming from.

"So um what happened then?"

"Well my mum became sick and my dad stopped coming home much at all. Then Neji's father died and he became distant so I spent a lot of time trying to help him and my mum. Then my mum became worse and Neji was ignoring me so I had to make a choice and started dedicating my time to helping my mum. But now that my dad couldnt beat my mum as much he started beating me more so when he was home I tried to spend my time at Lee's. I guess because Lee was helping me and we were kind of ignoring him Neji became some what jealous and stopped talking to us." She sighed as she broke off and looked out the window.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want" Sakura suggested but Tenten shook her head.

"No I need to and you deserve to know"

"Then take your time" Sakura offered as Tenten smiled. She liked Sakura, how she understood without words what people felt and knew just what to do. Like now she knew instead of saying anything to comfort Tenten the best she could do was to wait for Tenten to finish what she had to say. She took a deep breath and continued her story.

"One night my dad came home drunk and my mum was coughing loudly. He got mad and started to hit her. I don't remember much except for her screams before it fell silent and then my dad came in my room and started on me until I fell unconscious." Sakura didn't say a word as Tenten paused. But it didn't last long before she continued.

"Next thing I remember was waking up with Lee next to me and his parents who told me my mum was dead and my dad was responsible but he had done a runner. I was twelve at the time so Lee's parents offered me a home since my mum had no family and my dad's family couldn't be trusted. So that's the end of that really" she finished as Sakura smiled.

"For what its worth I'm sorry"

"Nah its ok, if anything it worked out well. I got to go live with Lee and never had to see him again" she laughed as Sakura smiled.

"Now we should probably get to bed" Tenten told her as she nodded.

"Yeah ok and Tenten thanks" the girl smiled at her.

"You're welcome Sakura"

-

-

Shino studied his friend as he sat next to him and couldn't help but feel a little pity for him.

"So I take it you heard" he said.

"Yep" Kiba replied with a nod before he let out a long sigh.

"I didn't realize he liked her" he admitted.

"I don't think Naruto knew he liked her himself until the other day, though I have no idea why Ino told us" Shino said.

"Because maybe she is hoping they would get together" Kiba suggested as his friend smiled.

"Hinata agreed to go with you; she wouldn't turn around and say yes to him"

"I know but does she want to?" Kiba asked. "I mean I know Naruto doesn't want to steal her away because face it Naruto isn't like that but I know Hinata has had a crush on him since forever. What if she still does?"

"I don't know, that's something you would have to ask her"

"Yeah I know I do"

"Then what's wrong, she is just over there isn't she" Shino said as Kiba nodded. Shino patted him on the back as Kiba looked at him in a pleading way.

"Talk to her" he mouthed as Kiba nodded than stood up and slowly approached where Hinata was studying in her corner of the library. Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji and Tenten were currently at basketball practice while Sakura and Ino watched them from the side lines and Shikamaru attempted to sleep. Hinata had decided to come here to do her homework so she would have free time to tutor Naruto tonight and this is where Kiba had found her.

"Hey Hinata" he said as he sat down next to his friend. Hinata looked up and smiled in greeting.

"Kiba what are you doing here, I thought you hated libraries"

"I don't hate them" the dog boy argued as Hinata smiled.

"Weren't your words to me exactly 'me and Akamaru wouldn't be caught dead in a library' the other day when I offered to help with your English" Hinata asked as Kiba looked at her.

"Your memory never ceases to amaze me"

"Your lack of one never ceases to maze me either" Hinata laughed.

"Anyway I wanted to ask you something"

"Oh ok well go ahead" Hinata told him.

"And you have to promise me that you will be honest"

"Promise"

"Good" Kiba said as he stared at her. "Hinata do you still have a crush on Naruto?"

"Um" Hinata froze as she looked at Kiba before she sighed.

"I know it's sad and stupid but yeah I do"

"Heh" Kiba said as Hinata smiled.

"I'm sorry Kiba" she said as he shrugged.

"You have nothing to apologize for, I was only asking"

"Ok um I better get going I have a class soon" Hinata said as she stood up.

"Alright see ya" Kiba replied as she smiled.

"Where still right for the dance aren't we, after all Naruto will never like me in that way anyway" she told him as he nodded and watched Hinata smile as she walked out of the library with a pile of books in her arms.

-

-

Neji was walking home when he stopped a she heard a familiar voice. It was Tenten he knew it and as he walked closer he could just make out Lee and Tenten sitting under a tree talking to themselves while Tenten kept throwing something at a dart board on a tree. H couldn't help but smirk at her perfect aim and knew that he was the reason she had started this hobby. He was about to move when she said something that made him stop.

"I told Sakura about my family" Tenten told Lee who stared up at her in amazement.

"You did"

"Yeah"

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know I just trust her I guess" she told him with a shrug.

"Are you ok" Lee asked as she laughed.

"I'm fine Lee you should stop worrying, I'm over it, and I have told you that"

"And I have told you that I don't believe you" Lee said as she sighed.

"Look I'm fine" she told him firmly.

"Tenten you're always fine and that's what has me concerned"

"So?"

"So you never talk about it, pretend nothing ever happened and act like your fine all the time when you haven't even dealt with it yet"

"And I'm not going to Lee, I just want to forget it and move on"

"But your rather is…"

"His not my father" Tenten snapped as Lee sighed.

"Fine that man is still out there and despite what you say I know you're mad at him. He killed your mother and he hurt you"

"So" she said again. "My mother allowed herself to put up with that, as far as I'm concerned she is no better than he is. Besides his gone and his not coming back and I barely remember what he did to me so what does it matter" she asked.

"Because one day something will trigger that memory and bring it to the surface" Lee replied. "And I'm worried that because you never dealt with it you won't be able to cope and if I'm not there you will be alone and have no one to help you"

"Lee what is your point?"

"I'm only saying that you shouldn't be so afraid of receiving help all the time. You need to accept it Tenten, you need help"

"Lee" she said sharply. "I am fine and I don't need help" he looked at her with sympathy as she turned away.

"I'm sorry Lee"

"I know you are Tenten" he said as he gave her a hug. "Come lets head back"

"No you go I think ill stay here awhile" she told him as he nodded and started to leave. Once out of her sight she slumped on the ground and hugged her knees to her chest.

Neji watched her and suddenly had an overwhelming desire to go speak with her. But he couldn't, he was in no position to. He sighed as he turned and started to walk in the other direction before a movement caught his eye. He turned around and came face to face with Lee.

"I was leaving" Neji told him but Lee just smiled back.

"She isn't over it you know" he said as Neji frowned not quite understanding where Lee was coming from. Why was he telling him this, didn't he want him to leave her alone.

"Talk to her" le told him as Neji made a noise of surprise. "What?"

"Go talk to her" Lee repeated as Neji frowned.

"Why"

"Because she needs a friend right now, she shouldn't be alone" Lee explained.

"So why don't you go"

"Because I'm not what she needs and I know it" Lee admitted. "I thought I was all those years ago until I realized that I couldn't help her. I'm not the one that is mean to"

"What in the hell do you mean by that" Neji said rather rudely as Lee sighed.

"I know you can help her much more than I can Neji. She needs you right now and I know you would rather die than admit it but you need her to" Lee exclaimed and then why Neji was still looking at him as if he had lost his mind Lee grinned and gave him the thumbs up.

"Let the power of youth do its work" he cried as he ran from Neji's sight. **(A/N: You have to love Lee lol)**

Neji sighed a she looked back at Tenten and then slowly he started making his way over. She looked up as he approached her and sat down yet she didn't say a word. That is before Tenten broke it and looked at him.

"Neji"

"Hn"

"I'm sorry about your dad" she said as Neji looked at her. "I don't think I ever really said that" she admitted with a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry about your mum" he replied as she nodded.

"I don't really acre anymore" she said as he looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked as she blinked. It had been years and yet Neji still seemed to be able to read her like an open book. She smiled at him as he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's nothing" she whispered as he nodded yet he knew, he could tell she was hiding something. And no matter what it took he would help her. She had saved him countless of times and he had promised to do the same, to protect her. But he hadn't been able to and instead it was Lee that had rescued her. Well nit anymore, no matter what he would help her.

"You know you can still talk to me" he said as she nodded.

"I know" she replied. No more words were exchanged but they didn't need to be. The two just simply sat in silence, being comforted by the presence next to them and that for now was enough to allow them both to relax and enjoy the sunset. It felt just like old times and although neither said it both knew that the other agreed. This moment was a rare one and they appreciated it for what it was. Because just knowing the other was there was enough to make their troubles disappear. They didn't mind that it was only for a short while because at least for that small period they could be happy, they could have peace. They could be together.

-

-

Kiba sighed as he watched Hinata from out the corner of his eye. She was sitting at the ramen stand with Naruto, both of whom were laughing and mucking around. He felt a pain in his chest as he remembered the conversation he had with Hinata earlier that day. He had just found out from his friend's that Naruto was jealous of him and Hinata and he couldn't help but wonder whether he had just stolen Hinata's opportunity with blonde boy who she had been crushing on for years now. That's why he had decided to ask her himself.

Yes she had agreed to still go to the dance with him but he felt guilty that he was taking this chance away from her. He cared for her a lot and he didn't want to spoil their friendship. He wanted Hinata to be happy and that is why he had decided what to do about this mess. He loved Hinata, much like a sister even if he felt it was something more, and if backing away and letting her go was what was right for Hinata then he would do it. After all her happiness had always come first and no matter what that would never change.

He approached the two with a smile as the looked up and grinned at him, though he noticed Naruto's was a little forced.

"Hey Kiba, would you like to join us" Hinata asked as Kiba nodded.

"Sure why not" he told them as he sat down.

"What would you like, I will go order for us" Hinata said as Kiba looked at her.

"Just the beef ramen" he replied as Hinata smiled and went off to the counter. Kiba turned to Naruto who was eyeing him strangely.

"Naruto"

"Yeah"

"Do you like Hinata" he asked as Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?" Kiba sighed as he shook his head.

"I'm asking you if you like Hinata" he explained. "Because I know she likes you"

"She likes me" Naruto repeated as Kiba groaned in annoyance.

"Naruto do you like her yes or no?"

"Well yeah" Naruto admitted.

"God then I want you to do something for me" Kiba told him as Naruto frowned.

"What?"

"I want you to ask Hinata to the dance" Kiba said as Naruto gaped at him in surprise.

"But aren't you going with her"

"I was" Kiba said slowly. "But I know Hinata wants to go with you and Hinata's happiness has always come first so I want you to take her to the dance" Kiba decided as Naruto looked at him.

"Please Naruto just do it" Kiba sighed as Naruto's lowly nodded.

"Ok"

Hinata returned to the table and looked from Naruto to Kiba with curiosity since both were staring at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Kiba nodded at Naruto. Taking the hint Naruto grinned as he looked at her.

"Hinata"

"Yes Naruto"

"I just wanted to tell you that I like you, I like you a lot and I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me" Naruto confessed as Hinata looked at him in shock before swallowing.

"Naruto I…uh I wo…would l…lo…love to bu…but I uh already um" she stammered as if she was struggling to breathe. Kiba smiled as he patted Hinata on the shoulder and when she turned to him, her face bright red he smiled at her.

"Its ok" he assured her as she looked at him.

"But Kiba"

"Don't worry I know this is what you want" he whispered as he stood up. "Well I will see you two around" he called as he left. Hinata turned to Naruto who was for one patiently awaiting her answer.

"Hinata?" she smiled as she tried to control her blush.

"Yes Naruto I will go to the dance with you" she said as Naruto grinned and kissed her on the lips making Hinata almost faint.

"Be my girlfriend" he said as Hinata coughed and stared at him. He looked at her, worried that she would actually faint before she did something more surprising. She quickly leant forward and crashed her lips against his in a shirt chaste kiss before pulling away with a smile, her face as red as a tomato.

"Is that a yes" he asked as she giggled.

"Yes Naruto ill be your girlfriend"

-

-

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of Sasuke and Sakura fluff and all but there will be some moments between them in the next chapter. **

**Well you know what to do, review and next chapter the couples for the dance are revealed. Who will it be? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** She was the new, shy and insecure girl. He was the hot, emotionless and reserved guy. He found out her hidden strength, she found out his hidden secret. Only he could break her barrier, only she could touch his heart. What happens next?

**Main pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

**A/N: Thank you once again for all your wonderful reviews and I do appreciate all the support. Sorry it's taken so long to update, I just haven't had the time to update and that's why this chapter may be shorter than the others but I won't get time to write until next weekend so I thought it better to post it now. Anyway please review and don't hate me please. **

**Special thanks to the reviewer crimsonstripe for her wonderful review and her continuous support. This chapter is dedicated to you so thank you again for your wonderful comments. **

**Disclaimer: **So far all my attempts have failed therefore I do not own Naruto…yet!

_Previously_

"I just wanted to tell you that I like you, I like you a lot and I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me" Naruto confessed as Hinata looked at him in shock before swallowing.

"Naruto I…uh I wo…would l…lo…love to bu…but I uh already um" she stammered as if she was struggling to breathe. Kiba smiled as he patted Hinata on the shoulder and when she turned to him, her face bright red he smiled at her.

"Its ok" he assured her as she looked at him.

"But Kiba"

"Don't worry I know this is what you want" he whispered as he stood up. "Well I will see you two around" he called as he left. Hinata turned to Naruto who was for one patiently awaiting her answer.

"Hinata?" she smiled as she tried to control her blush.

"Yes Naruto I will go to the dance with you" she said as Naruto grinned and kissed her on the lips making Hinata almost faint.

"Be my girlfriend" he said as Hinata coughed and stared at him. He looked at her, worried that she would actually faint before she did something more surprising. She quickly leant forward and crashed her lips against his in a short chaste kiss before pulling away with a smile, her face as red as a tomato.

"Is that a yes" he asked as she giggled.

"Yes Naruto ill be your girlfriend"

-

-

Chapter twelve 

-

-

"Then I took her for ramen and she loved it" Naruto told his friends who only nodded, barely listening to a word he was saying. He was sitting in the so called study room, which most students used as a recreation room to talk and muck around then actually study, with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji while the rest of the school were stuck in class. Their teacher had been absent today and so that meant that they had a spare and had decided that since it was Friday they wouldn't bother attempting any homework.

"It was my best second date ever" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe it was your first second date ever" Sasuke pointed out. "Since most girls dump you after the first"

"Shut up teme" Naruto growled as he crossed his arms in a sulking way. It had been over two weeks since the whole Kiba, Naruto thing and since then Naruto and Hinata had been officially dating much to everyone's happiness.

"Hn"

"Yeah well at least I have a date to the dance" Naruto continued with a grin. "You haven't yet have you?"

"Hn so"

"So teme its next Friday, as in a week away"

"Hn" Sasuke replied and refused to say anymore.

"We have that Friday afternoon off to" Neji told his friends all of a sudden. "Apparently many of the female students made a big fuss about not having enough time to get ready so the teachers agreed to let us leave at lunch" he said this with a look that showed his distaste at the per cent of the population that had made that fuss.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered. "That means even more homework"

"So talking about the dance, have you guys actually asked anyone yet?" Naruto asked as all three remained silent.

"I mean everyone else has a date" Naruto continued. "Shino is taking his nerdy girlfriend, Kiba's apparently taking one of the girls from the choir and Lee is taking Tenten so…"

"Wait what?" Neji demanded, his eyes glaring dangerously at Naruto who suddenly felt that his life was in danger.

"I uh" he began, unsure of what to say.

"Is Tenten going with bushy brows" Neji asked, his voice dripping with hate and loathing.

"Ye...eah" Naruto stammered as Neji continued to glare dangerously at him. Naruto felt that a further explanation was needed and sighed inwardly.

"I was their when he asked her yesterday afternoon in math's" Naruto told him before explaining just how it came about.

_Flashback _

"_Cheer up bushy brows" Naruto said as Lee just moaned in reply making Naruto sigh. _

"_Hey" Tenten greeted them as she entered the class room; Naruto looked up at her before grinning back. She had come to class early in hopes of doing her last minute homework to find Naruto also their, sitting next to a lump of green. She frowned at them both. _

"_What's up with Lee?" she asked. _

"_His sulking because Sakura turned down his proposal of going to the dance with him saying she is already going with someone else" Naruto explained. _

"_Really, who?" _

"_No idea" Naruto told her as she nodded and took a seat beside Lee. _

"_Come on, it's not the end of the world. One day you will find the one who you're meant to be with to, it just means that it isn't Sakura" _

"_But now I have no one to go to the dance with and most already have someone" Lee wailed as Tenten sighed. _

"_I'm sure you will find someone, I mean not everyone is taken. Me included" she added the last part with a sigh. Lee looked up at her and smiled. _

"_Thanks Tenten" he said as she shrugged. _

'_That's what friends are for" she replied as he nodded and gave her a thumbs up. _

"_Well in that case would you do the honors of accompanying me to the dance" he asked as she looked at him then shrugged. _

"_Why not" she said with a laugh as he jumped up in excitement. _

"_Yes now I wont have to go alone" he cheered as Tenten shook her head at him. _

"_Glad I could help" she said as Naruto laughed loudly. _

"_At least his not sulking anymore" Naruto pointed out as she nodded. _

"_True" she agreed with a smile. _

_End Flashback _

"So that's what happened" Naruto finished as Neji scowled.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

"Hey it's not like you have anyone yet" Naruto said. "When are you going to ask Ino anyway?"

"Who said I was going to ask her, it's to troublesome"

"Well it's obvious that you like her isn't it, I mean you have since forever. I just don't know why you haven't made a move before now" Naruto said as Shikamaru sighed.

"Yes I have always had strong feelings for Ino, but there was a reason I never acted on them."

"And that is?" Naruto prompted as Neji sat their still seething in anger.

"Choji also had feelings for her." Shikamaru explained. "I couldn't act on mine because it would have been unfair to him. Then when Choji did move and I could finally ask her out she developed feelings for Sasuke"

"Yeah well I still think you should ask her" Naruto said. "She hasn't got anyone yet and you don't want to be like Neji here and loose you chance"

"What's that suppose to mean" Neji asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Well it's obvious that you're jealous because bushy brows is taking Tenten and not you" Naruto told him.

"I'm not jealous" Neji argued.

"Then why are you sitting their all stiff and angry looking, like you want to punch someone" Naruto said. "Probably more so Lee than anyone else. It looks to me like your jealous" Neji looked at him but said no more before he stood up, turned away from them all and quickly left the room, his fists clenched and his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I wouldn't want to be Lee right now" Shikamaru muttered as Naruto just sat their and grinned at Neji's retreating back. Sasuke looked at his friend, wondering why he was looking so happy and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?' he asked.

"Oh nothing" Naruto replied as Shikamaru sighed.

"What did you conveniently forget to tell Neji?" he asked.

"Well I might have accidentally left out the part of them only going as friends" Naruto informed his friends as Shikamaru nodded and Sasuke smirked. Neither felt the need to actually tell their friend about this new development.

"I'm sure he will figure it out soon enough anyway" Shikamaru added as the other two nodded amusement all easily readable in their eyes.

-

-

Shikamaru sighed as he excited the school and walked across the grounds. He really did hate detentions, he hadn't deserved it anyway. So what if he was caught sleeping in class, so what if it hade been his fifth time. He still hadn't deserved that hour detention the teacher had given him. It defiantly wasn't his fault that his stupid dreams had been haunted by the blonde haired girl who was sitting on the bench in the distance.

Wait what?

Shikamaru looked across the yard to find Ino sitting on a bench, her schoolbag at her feet and her whole body shaking. He walked forward, looking at her and it didn't take him long to realize what was going on. She was crying. The strong determined Ino he had always known was sitting alone at school crying. What was she doing here this late in the afternoon?

He continued to approach her and without a word he sat down beside her. Ino looked up at him, a little shocked to see him there but more shocked when put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a small reassuring squeeze. She couldn't stop the tears from falling and Shikamaru felt his heart twist painfully at seeing no like this. He didn't know why but it pained him seeing her so upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Ino couldn't stop herself, she had been keeping this in for to long and suddenly it al came spilling out.

"She is sick Shika, she is really sick. The doctors can't help her and neither can I. Even dad knows it because his distancing himself from me, he barely looks at me and I can't even look at her. She looks so frail, so weak. So sick. I can't help but feel that she isn't my mum; she just doesn't look like her. Everyone says it will be ok, that things will get better. But I know they wont, I just do. I can't keep telling myself they will because they won't. She is sick, no one can help her." she looked up at Shikamaru, her face stained with tears, her eyes wide with fright and her next words came out in barely a whisper, as if just saying them was to painful to bear. "She is dying, she is going to die and there is nothing anyone can do. I'm going to loose her"

"Ino" he said quietly as he wrapped an arm around her, comforting her. Ino couldn't help it anymore, she broke down completely. All the feelings she had been trying to hide, all those thoughts she had that she ignored, all the tears she had held back, all the times of pretending to be strong, all those nights of crying alone with no one there for her had finally caught up. Now when someone finally offered her that comfort she didn't know she needed she broke down and allowed the tears to floe freely.

Shikamaru understood this, that she needed to let it all out so he pulled her closer, wrapping both arms around her as she cried into his chest. He stroked her blonde hair in a comforting way as she continued to sob. He didn't know what to say, how to make her feel better. Yet part of him knew that she didn't need words right now. All she needed was to know that she wasn't alone, that she had someone and that no matter what she would always have him.

Eventually her cries slowed down and soon she had stopped, her body had stopped shaking yet they didn't move. Somehow Ino didn't want to pull away just yet. She was comfortable in his arms, she felt safe, as if nothing could hurt her. She hadn't felt like this since her mum had first been diagnosed and now she just couldn't bear to leave it. Besides Shikamaru was making no move to break away either, in fact he was still holding her firmly as if he never wanted to let her go.

"Thank you Shika" she mumbled after her voice returned and she felt him chuckle.

"Anytime Ino" he replied as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Why though, I thought you hated me" she asked as he smiled and brushed some hair away from her tear stained face.

"I never hated you Ino" he told her as she blinked.

"You didn't?"

"Nope"

"But you acted like…" she broke off as he smiled guiltily at her.

"I was jealous" he admitted as she frowned.

"Jealous, why?"

"I was jealous that you liked the Uchiha" he told her. "I was jealous because that wasn't me"

"You were jealous" she repeated in amazement, her breath coming out ragged.

"Ino I like you, I like you a lot and have for years now." He gently brushed his hand down the side of her face as Ino blushed slightly.

"Shika" she mumbled, trying to speak but she couldn't seem to get the words out.

"I like you a lot Ino, more than a friend should and I can't keep denying that. I thought if I stopped being friends with you it would go away but it didn't." he breathed heavily as he gazed into her eyes. "It never will"

Ino continued to stare in disbelief, still struggling to find the words to reply. She could feel her heart thumping rapidly against her chest and she was still struggling to breathe. She wasn't aware of anything around her, she didn't care what she looked like or who saw her. Or she could think about was Shika and how he was here for her like no one else was. So she did the only thing she could think of doing, the only thing she could to tell him she felt the same.

She kissed him hard on the lips and was relieved when she felt him kiss back. Instantly her arms were around his neck as she pulled herself in, desperately trying to deepen it. Shikamaru's tongue traced her bottom lip, begging for entry which she gladly gave him. Their tongues met and fought for dominance with his achieving victory. He allowed his tongue to explore her cavern, tasting every inch of her and massaging her tongue with his own. Ino let out a small moan of pleasure which made him smirk against her lips. She tasted so good, and she felt the exact same way.

It seemed like an eternity until the pair broke off for air. They were both breathless and yet felt oddly satisfied. She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile, her first real smile in days or so it felt. Even when she had the sleepover with the girls that night her dad stayed at the hospital with her mum, even when she pretended her folks were away and laughed and giggled with her friends she still hadn't been able to smile without forcing it a little. But now she didn't have to, now she felt happiness creep into her. And it was all because of him.

"Shika I like you to" she told him. "I may have not realized it before but I always have. You were always there for me, always by my side and I guess it hurt so much when you and I fought that I hid it away by being angry with you, so I didn't have to feel that pain, that sadness at knowing you weren't by my side"

"I'm always by your side Ino" he said gently as he caressed her face. She hiccupped lightly making him smile even more.

"Thank you" she murmured as he nodded.

"Ino will you go to the dance with me" he asked as she smiled in happiness and couldn't help but sigh in glee.

"Yes Shika" she managed to say as she hugged him tightly and he returned her embrace. She pulled away after a little while, wiping her face and laughing a little at the situation she found themselves in.

"You must think I look horrible right now" she said but he just smirked and cupped her face, moving it towards his.

"No Ino, I think you look beautiful. You always have to me" he whispered before he leaned in and finished it off with a chaste kiss.

-

-

"There you are" Sakura called as she saw Sasuke walking towards her. He had been ten minutes late to meet her and Sakura had been rather concerned. It was a daily habit to meet each other to walk home and she knew, despite what the others thought about him being an emotional barstard who didn't care for anyone but himself, he would never leave her waiting. Then again she wasn't the only one who had noticed a change in Sasuke and judging from what the others had said this was some change.

Ever since he and she had been good friends Sasuke had been a lot kinder to the others, even being a lot more sociable to. Although he didn't smile or anything, and always looked stoic and cold, his voice was a lot more gentle then it used to be, he smirked a lot more and would occasionally talk to others casually. In fact he was starting to act a lot more human like, a fact that many were rather happy about. Even if Sakura didn't believe it when the others said it was her who changed him, part of her knew this to be true.

But it wasn't just her that had made a difference to him; he had also made a major difference in her. It was Sasuke that had helped her come out of her shell, Sasuke that had helped her become more sociable with others, Sasuke who had changed her nice shy ways, Sasuke who had made her smile a lot more, Sasuke who had allowed her to see the fun side of life and Sasuke that gave her the opportunity to look forward to each new day and stop worrying about every little aspect out of her control.

Despite her family troubles, her background and her history Sakura had finally found a place where she belonged. Here she had friends, real friends for the first time who saw her for who she really was and she wasn't afraid anymore to show that person. She didn't feel the need to hide away or fight something she couldn't. She was happy now to allow them to get close to her, just like what she had taught Sasuke to do. Get close to people. I guess in that respect they had both helped each other. As for Sasuke, well he had become her best friend and she never wanted that to change.

He was the one that she had found to talk to when she needed it, confide her troubles or feelings or anything she needed to get off her chest. He was the one she went to when she needed a fried, when she needed someone to comfort her. He was the shoulder she cried on, the person who acted more of a family member than anyone else had. And although she didn't know whether her love just stopped at friends or went on towards a more romantic friendship which if he offered she would not refuse but one thing was clear. She loved Sasuke.

"Sorry I was late" Sasuke apologized. "I got cornered by admirers" he said with a low growl that made Sakura giggle. His voice, although is was not as cold around their friends was still emotionless, yet when it was just the two of them she would usually be able to detect emotion in it and knew this was the first step to melting his ice heart. She figured that when he finally was able to completely show and act with emotions around her then she would work on doing it more so in silence. She knew that no matter what he would always be a little emotionless, silent and reserved in public but that was the qualities she liked best about him.

"Aww poor you" she laughed as he frowned.

"It's not my fault, dobe let it slip that I didn't have a date for the dance yet and now there all bugging me to be theirs. It's annoying"

"Yeah well you have it better then me" Sakura muttered as Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"How so?" he asked as the two left the school together. Although catching the bus was a lot faster, and they usually did in the mornings so not to be late, in the afternoon they preferred to walk home and enjoy one another's company. Even if Sakura usually went to Sasuke's afterwards and stayed there until well past eight.

"Well I kind of got begged by Lee and I didn't want to say no and he wouldn't listen anyway so I kind of lied to him and said I already have a date which I don't" Sasuke smirked at her.

"Heh you lied to someone wow I'm surprised at you Sakura"

"Yeah well now I feel guilty for lying"

"Don't be, he was hassling you and wouldn't have laid off anyway. You shouldn't feel guilty"

"I do though"

"Well don't"

"That's not going to help" she said as he shrugged.

"It's not a big deal. I'm actually proud of you"

"Thanks" she muttered rolling her eyes as he smirked again.

"No problem"

"But now what am I suppose to do?"

"Um" Sasuke began having no idea what she was on about.

"He thinks I have a date remember, which I don't. What do I do when he finds out I was lying to him?"

"Then get a date" he suggested.

"Ok and how am I supposed to do that? Who would I go with?" she asked as he shrugged.

"Me" he replied as she stared at him.

"You?"

"Well if you want we can go as friends. I mean you need a date and so do I. I don't really fancy going with any of my admirers and if I turn up without a date well ill be let's just say surrounded by fan girls all night"

"So you want me to go with you so I can save you from your fan girls" Sakura laughed as Sasuke shrugged.

"Well you need a date to don't you?" Sasuke said casually as Sakura nodded.

"True"

"So is that a yes or a no?" he asked as Sakura thought about it. She did need someone to go with and she would prefer going with Sasuke then anyone else. After all she still wasn't very good in large crowds and it would defiantly be better knowing that Sasuke was by her side.

"Well I guess, since you make a very good case, ill say yes" she replied with a smile as he smirked at her in reply.

"Hn good" he said simply as she laughed and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Now hurry up, I'm hungry"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the cute little InoShika moment there because I sure did and Neji is jealous ha I find that so funny. Oh and yes I know Sasuke seemed a bit OC but hell he has to start making some progress doesn't he. **

**Anyway are you curious as to how the dance will go, well review and you shall find out soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** She was the new, shy and insecure girl. He was the hot, emotionless and reserved guy. He found out her hidden strength, she found out his hidden secret. Only he could break her barrier, only she could touch his heart. What happens next?

**Main pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

**A/N: Thank you once again for all your wonderful reviews and I do appreciate all the support. Sorry it's taken so long to update, I just haven't had the time to update until now and I spent days in between doing homework writing this for you. Though it will be awhile before I next update for I won't be able to until the school holidays in two weeks. Anyway please review and don't hate me please. **

**Special thanks to the reviewer crimsonstripe for her wonderful review and her continuous support. This chapter is dedicated to you so thank you again for your wonderful comments. **

**Disclaimer: **So far all my attempts have failed therefore I do not own Naruto…yet!

_Previously_

"What did you conveniently forget to tell Neji?" he asked.

"Well I might have accidentally left out the part of them only going as friends" Naruto informed his friends as Shikamaru nodded and Sasuke smirked. Neither felt the need to actually tell their friend about this new development.

"I'm sure he will figure it out soon enough anyway" Shikamaru added as the other two nodded amusement all easily readable in their eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………..

"I'm always by your side Ino" he said gently as he caressed her face. She hiccupped lightly making him smile even more.

"Thank you" she murmured as he nodded.

"Ino will you go to the dance with me" he asked as she smiled in happiness and couldn't help but sigh in glee.

"Yes Shika" she managed to say as she hugged him tightly and he returned her embrace. She pulled away after a little while, wiping her face and laughing a little at the situation she found themselves in.

"You must think I look horrible right now" she said but he just smirked and cupped her face, moving it towards his.

"No Ino, I think you look beautiful. You always have to me" he whispered before he leaned in and finished it off with a chaste kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………..

"So you want me to go with you so I can save you from your fan girls" Sakura laughed as Sasuke shrugged.

"Well you need a date to don't you?" Sasuke said casually as Sakura nodded.

"True"

"So is that a yes or a no?" he asked as Sakura thought about it. She did need someone to go with and she would prefer going with Sasuke then anyone else. After all she still wasn't very good in large crowds and it would defiantly be better knowing that Sasuke was by her side.

"Well I guess, since you make a very good case, ill say yes" she replied with a smile as he smirked at her in reply.

"Hn good" he said simply as she laughed and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Now hurry up, I'm hungry"

-

-

Chapter thirteen

-

-

The days flew past and in a rush of gossip and rumors that flew around the school. The biggest one on the list was how Sasuke Uchiha was going to the dance with the new girl Sakura Haruno and all except their group of friends completely ignored the part about them going as just friends.

"Honestly you would think people had nothing better to do then complain and talk about things that have nothing to do with them" Hinata muttered as the four girls walked into the canteen. All the guys were still getting changed after PE on account that they had all started mucking around and in punishment their teacher Gai had made them pick up balls and then afterwards help him gat the gym ready for the next class. All except Lee who had been with Tenten and actually doing what they were suppose to but Lee had decided to stay back and help anyway.

"They don't Hinata, that's the whole point" Tenten pointed out with a grim expression.

"Yeah if their not gossiping or spreading rumors then there inventing ways to kill Sakura here or at least steal Sasuke away from her" Ino laughed.

"Thanks" Sakura mumbled. She wasn't enjoying the attention Sasuke's fan girls were given her and although none had actually come and said something to her directly, mainly because she was either with Sasuke or Naruto who would glare at them or Tenten who would simply smirk and dare them to come any closer. Sakura had leant that most girls were rather afraid of Tenten or more what she could do with sharp objects. Sakura had already been shown Tenten's marvelous aim when it came to them and although she was amazed at it, she was slightly frightened as well.

"Hey don't worry Sakura, their just jealous" Tenten told her.

"But they have nothing to be jealous of" Sakura explained as Tenten laughed.

"They don't care, their just looking for someone to blame"

"Blame for what though?" Sakura asked.

"For Sasuke not liking them" Tenten replied.

"Besides on the contrary they have a lot to be jealous of you for" Hinata said.

"They do?"

"Well yeah Sakura think of it, not only are you best friends with Sasuke and practically live at his house" Hinata said.

"I don't live their, I just like going their after school"

"Which is more than his fan girls get to do" Tenten muttered as Hinata shot her a look.

"Yes but you have also made him a lot friendlier, and sociable. In fact he seems to have taken a liking to you as you're the only one, besides Naruto, that his ever been nice and well caring to"

"But that's not my fault" Sakura argued. "I'm allowed to be friends with him aren't I"

"Well der Sakura, their just snobby, stuck up bitches that want things there way and cant seem to face reality that your much better than they are even if your shy and all." Ino said.

"Besides it's not like Sasuke is ever going to go for them" Tenten added with a grin. "He has more sense than that surely."

The other girls laughed as they sat down and began eating their lunch while waiting for the boys to arrive, if they managed to actually make it out of the gym on time that is. Ino looked around at her friends as she thought to herself. She had been in a way better mood ever since her talk with Shikamaru and although they weren't actually officially dating, once her friends had caught wind that they were in fact going together they had been able to figure it out.

"You know the dance is tomorrow night" she said out loud.

"No shit I would never have guessed" Tenten replied sarcastically."

"Very funny" Ino snapped.

"Well it is all everyone's been talking about" Hinata pointed out. "It's kind of hard to forget aint it"

"Yeah well…" Ino stopped there glaring at them all.

"You were saying?" Sakura asked trying to relieve the tension.

"Well anyway I was just wondering whether you guys had picked out what you're wearing to the dance yet?"

"Nope, I plan on wearing whatever is clean" Tenten replied.

"TENTEN" Ino yelled as Tenten looked at her.

"What?"

"You're putting no effort at all in this aren't you?"

"Yeah well I don't care and besides I don't have the money for a whole new outfit"

"What about you two?" Ino asked ignoring her friend.

"No I have not got one yet" Hinata told her as Sakura played with her lunch, her head cast down in embarrassment.

"I have no money" she admitted.

"So?" Ino said shrugging. "Me and Hinata can pay for you two, that's if that's ok with Hinata?"

"I don't mind, my dad gave me way too much money then I will ever need to buy a dress and it's probably enough to by four outfits" she said while giggling slightly.

"No its ok I don't want to…"  
"Sakura shut up, were buying you an outfit after school tonight and that's final" Ino told her as Sakura opened her mouth but was cut off, this time by Hinata.

"Please Sakura let me do this for you" Sakura looked at her two stubborn friends and sighed. She still felt guilty but then again she really didn't want to turn up at the dance looking like usual.

"Good" Ino said brightly. "And no complaining from you either"

"Whatever" Tenten mumbled as Ino frowned.

"Come on Ten we have to get you something nice, please?" Ino begged as Tenten rolled her eyes but none the less complied.

"Fine but under no circumstances am I wearing anything frilly, puffy of skanky" She told Ino as Ino smiled and shook her head at her friend.

"Fine fine"

"Or pink" Tenten added, her tone dangerous as Ino began to whine.

"But Ten pink would look so good on you and…"

"No"

"But"

"I said NO"

"Guys" Hinata said loudly, stepping between them as they glared at each other and Sakura could only smile in amusement.

"Ok have it your way" Ino grumbled as Tenten grinned.

"I will"

"Heh whatever, meet you all here after school then we can all go to Hinata's to get ready before the dance. The guys can meet us there" Ino called as the bell ran and she skipped off to class, Hinata following behind.

"I wonder where the boys got to" Sakura asked out loud as the two made their way to class. Tenten just looked at her and chuckled.

"You obviously don't know what can happen when Lee tries to help with anything do you" She said. "They will be lucky if they finish by the end of the day!"

-

-

Sakura stood nervously as she watched Tenten and Ino fight over what Ino should do with Tenten's hair. The girls were all at Hinata's getting ready for the dance or at least trying to. Naruto was hopefully getting ready at Sasuke's and they were to walk here to pick the girls up. Shikamaru and Lee were meeting the other girls there while Neji was well god knows where. No one had been able to figure out if he would be coming or not and had felt it safer not to ask

Although most seemed oblivious to the Hyuga's behavior, both Sakura and Hinata had been able to tell that Neji was hurting deeply at the idea that Tenten was going with Lee and not him. Both knew of course they were going as only friends, Tenten having emphasized that enough times, but neither had told Neji, going on Shikamaru's advice that Neji needed to learn this himself since apparently the whole argument between the three stemmed from his belief that Tenten and Lee were more than friends.

"Tenten" Ino said in an exasperated way.

"Ino" Tenten replied calmly as Ino just glared at her.

"Why do I bother?" she asked as Tenten shrugged.

"No idea"

"Come on hurry up, the guys will be here any minute" Hinata told them both as she came out of the bathroom all ready to go. Sakura was ready as well, smiling a little at how all three of her new friends had helped. Hinata had done her hair so it was curled lightly and then she had taken a small cherry blossom flower ornament and pinned it neatly in her hair which matched her sparking pink dress that was just past her knees and had two thin straps on either side to hold it up. It also had a slit that went from her mid thigh downwards which showed her legs off a bit.

To top it off she was wearing pink shoes that had a little bit of a heel but not as much as Hinata or Ino. Ino had then done her makeup and surprisingly she had obeyed Sakura's order and not put it on heavy like what hers was. Yet it was enough to make Sakura in Hinata's words look 'stunning'. In fact Sakura couldn't help but smile when she had looked at her reflection. Never before had she looked so dressed up, so glamorous. She felt like a princess and actually important. Yet she did feel a little nervous as to what Sasuke would say which is why she was fidgeting slightly.

Hinata had also leant her some jewelry to so that she now had a rather nice shimmering silver bracelet on her wrist and two long diamond earrings in her ears. The girls had chosen a simple silver necklace to go with it since nothing else seemed to have matched with her clothes but it was enough for Sakura to jump and hug Hinata tightly making the other girl laugh. She sighed as she glanced at the hall where at the end stood the doorway as she awaited for her dates arrival.

Hinata smiled reassuringly at Sakura as she stood next to her. She was wearing a light blue gown which was very much similar to Sakura's, though a little shorter and without the slip at the side, which seemed to shimmer in the light and even Ino commented on how it brought out her eyes. Hinata's lavender hair was done in a messy bun on top of her head with a few strands loose. Sakura thought that she rather elegant like that but then again she was from a rather large and important family.

"Are you done yet Ino" Tenten asked as she stood up and walked towards the other two. True to her word Tenten was, for the first time in her life and to her own annoyance, wearing a rather nice ball gown. It was a lot longer than any of theirs, which was when Sakura realized that, despite Tenten's fiery, confident and independant nature, her friend was actually very self conscious about her figure which was why she always wore baggy clothes. Her dress however was black and really complemented her body as well. Even though her shoes were flat since Ino's attempts at getting her to walk with a heel was a complete failure.

Tenten even had her hair out of its usual two buns, after fighting with Ino about her hairstyle for nearly an hour, and although she refused to completely leave it out all together she had at last allowed Ino to tie some up into a nice twist at the back so that at least half of her gorgeous chocolate brown hair was still out and left to flow down her back. She had even accepted the jewelry Ino had offered her and, even though she had very minimal makeup on, she still looked very feminine and Sakura could tell that despite her grumbling she was pleased with her appearance. Sakura to thought she looked gorgeous.

"Ok finished" Ino told the girls, straightening up as she joined them all at the doorway. Ino had defiantly gone all out for the dance and it paid her back. She looked drop dead gorgeous as she smiled and did a circle to show off. She had chosen a strapless purple dress that went to her knees and was very tight fitting yet looked marvelous on her. Her blonde hair was straightened and seemed to glow in the light. Her high heels made her look even taller and Sakura truly appreciated how good purple looked on her.

She had purple eyeshade on which really made her blue eyes look brighter and their was a glint of happiness that made them sparkle, something Sakura noticed had been lacking for quite a few weeks though she had no idea why. She had even painted her nails purple and they seemed to perfectly match what she was wearing. Silver bangles sat nicely on her arm as a beautiful simple necklace graced her neck.

"You think Shikamaru will like it?" she asked her friends who all couldn't help but giggle.

"Ino there isn't a guy on earth that wouldn't like it" Hinata replied making Ino beam in happiness and Tenten to shake her head. She herself was a little disappointed that all her friends were going with the guy they liked while hers hadn't even asked her despite spending nearly every Friday night playing basketball with him. She was just lucky that Lee had promised he would wear a proper suite and nothing green tonight, then again that took a lot or persuasion on her part.

"The guys are here" Hinata called as she raced to the door and opened it to reveal Sasuke and Naruto standing their both looking rather handsome in their black suites. Sakura had to suppress a blush as Sasuke's eyes traveled down her as he looked at her before smirking and walking towards her. Sakura couldn't believe how hot he actually looked dressed up and now understood why he had so many fan girls. He extended his arm and she gratefully took it as he led them out, following behind Ino and Tenten who were talking and Naruto who was holding a blushing Hinata.

"You look nice" he whispered and Sakura smiled at him, giggling a little.

"Thanks" she replied. "You don't look so bad yourself"

"Well thank you, its amazing what a little effort can do"

"Yeah isn't it" Sakura replied looking over as Sasuke smirked at her and ignoring the voice at the back of her head which was telling her how nice and right it actually felt to have Sasuke's arm around her own.

-

-

They arrived at the dance and Sakura couldn't help but stare up in amazement at how done up the school looked. It was like magic really. The whole gymnasium had been transformed so that streamers hung everywhere and a huge disco ball was set up in the middle of the room. It was dark but not to dark and there were decorated tables and chairs all set up to one end with some more tables lined with delicious food and drink. At the other end was a huge stage where a band was currently playing music that filled the whole room. In between the two ends was the dance floor were couples were already laughing as they danced together or in groups.

"I can see why you love these things so much Ino" Sakura complemented as Ino grinned.

"Yep awesome isn't it"

"I love it, they make it look so good" Hinata added as Tenten couldn't fight her smile.

"Yeah not bad I must admit" she said at last making her friends laugh.

"Hey guys over here" Naruto shouted as the gang turned to see Shikamaru, Lee, Shino and some unknown girl and surprisingly Neji making their way over.

"Ino" Shikamaru said as he smiled at her and kissed her cheek making her giggle. Neji glared as Lee kissed Tenten's hand and grinned up at her making Tenten shake her head at him.

"Good evening more youthful friend and may I say how beautiful you look tonight"

"If you must Lee" she said with a laugh. "And you look very good to" she added since Lee was actually wearing a dark blue suite that wasn't green. Lee gave her a thumbs up as Neji turned away. He had to admit that Tenten did look very good tonight and couldn't help but admire her. She had always been attractive but tonight she just looked beyond beautiful and he would have loved to tell her himself. But his pride wouldn't permit it at all.

"Where is Kiba?" Sakura asked as Shino smirked.

"His already on the dance floor" he replied as Sakura nodded, looking at Shino to see that although he was also wearing a suite he still had his glasses on.

"Come on lets dance" Naruto shouted at them all as he led Hinata to the floor and Shino followed with his date. Shikamaru offered Ino his hand which she took and the two left as well. The others looked at each other uncomfortably before Lee suggested that they find a table. Once seated Sakura looked around, noticing the tension in the air as Lee continued to ramble on to Tenten, who was looking absent mindedly at the floor and Neji who was looking at her with longing while glaring at Lee. Sasuke became aware of Sakura's discomfort and smirked.

"This is going to be an interesting night" he muttered.

"I think it's sad, you can see that they both want to be with the other yet Neji is too stubborn to admit it and Tenten isn't aware that Neji is extremely jealous right now" she told him with a sigh.

"Hn"

"We have to do something" she said as Sasuke looked at her and couldn't resist the pleading look she gave him.

"Fine" he grumbled as he shook his head then loudly so lee would hear him asked "Would you like a drink Sakura?"

Sakura smiled and nodded as Lee's eyes brightened and he turned to Tenten.

"Would you like one to" Tenten looked at him and then at Sakura and smiled.

"Yeah sure Lee" she replied as Lee gave her another thumbs up and joined Sasuke as they made their way over to the drink table leaving the three alone.

"So um are you enjoying yourselves" Sakura asked, attempting to make conversation.

"I guess" Tenten replied. "But it's a little boring really" From across the table Neji grunted and Tenten turned to face him with a frown.

"What's up with you Hyuga, you have been in a sour mood all night. If you're so miserable then just leave instead of glaring at us all" Neji looked at her, feeling his anger rise at this.

"Maybe I should, seeing as I realized now how pointless it was" he replied.

"Really then why did you even bother" He glared at her as she stood up. She had enough of his attitude and the way he had been behaving to her all week. They were starting to actually get along and then he had to go back to his old cold ways and shunt her aside, just like he did after she moved in with Lee.

"That is none of your business"

"Of course because you don't speak do you, you just sit their with an attitude saying screw the world"

"I do not" he told her, standing up and glaring at her. Sakura gulped nervously as she watched them.

"You do to and you're still doing it now. Acting like I don't know, that everyone's out to get you. God you can't even relax for one night, no instead you spend your time acting like you don't want to even be here so I wonder why the hell you bothered coming at all"

"Fine I will go, would that make you happy?" he asked as Sasuke and Lee returned and stood behind Sakura watching the two. After all this wasn't their argument.

"Yes it would because you're ruining everyone else's fun" she told him as he glared at her.

"Well sorry for coming then"

"You should be since all you're doing is just sitting here, glaring at us, being mad because of what. That fact that were having a good time and your not."

"Yeah well that's not my fault is it now"

"Then whose is it" she demanded.

"Yours" He told her fiercely.

"What?"

"I blame you" he repeated. "For everything"

"How the flaming hell can you blame me?"

"I just can" Neji told her as she glared at him with such intensity that many would be heading for the hills by now.

"I have done nothing to deserve this" she said through gritted teeth.

"Haven't you?'

"No I haven't thank you very much" she yelled. "I haven't hurt you in any way so why can't you just leave me the hell alone"

"You have hurt me and you're still doing it."

"How have I?"

"You bloody turn up here with Lee don't you then deny there is anything going on" he pointed out.

"Were here as friends for god sakes and it has nothing to do with you" She yelled.

"Well you shouldn't be here with him at all"

"Why not, his my friend and I am allowed to go with anyone I want." Sakura watched, grabbing Sasuke's hand for comfort as Sasuke moved to intervene but Lee stopped him.

"Don't" he whispered. "They need to sort this out themselves, it's been going on for way to long and we have no business being apart of it"

Sasuke looked at him and nodded, stepping back as Neji and Tenten continued to glare at each other.

"No your not" Neji shouted, unaware himself of what he just said. Tenten didn't even think etheir as she responded.

"Why the hell should you have any say in that when you're the one who tore my heart apart didn't you?"

"No I didn't" he argued but Tenten ignored this as she continued.

"After all I went through, everything with my family and all, you're still the one who inflicted the most pain, still the one who managed to cause the most damage"

Neji stared at her blankly, a sudden anger burst inside of him but it wasn't directed at her, it was at himself.

"I never did anything to you" he managed to shout eventually as Tenten continued to look at him, anger evident in the way she stood yet her eyes only showed pain as she tried to control her emotions and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. She would not break down, she refused to. She would not show him how weak and vulnerable he made her. Yet even as she told herself this she couldn't stop what came out of her next, she had said it without giving it a thought. She had held it back, denied it for to long and now before she could attempt to stop herself it was out in the open.

"That's the whole point isn't it" she had shouted, her voice full of pain as her heart broke into two. "You never did anything Neji, but then again that's what I get for falling in love with an emotionless cold jerk"

**A/N: Hope that wasn't too bad, I made an extra long chapter for you guys to make up for the late update so please make sure to review. Next chapter: how will Neji respond to that declaration and how will the rest of the night end, will it be in laughter or tears. Hmm I wonder that myself to lol. **

**Oh and I am currently looking for a beta for my stories as well. So if you are interested in becoming a beta for this story or any other of my stories (you can only do one if you want, I just need at least one beta for this story and one for outcast till the end but they can be different people, and maybe even a beta for my new series of oneshot's of NejiTen which I will post as soon as I can) please let me know. With yr 12 I'm finishing it hard to edit my stories so I just need someone who can check my spelling and grammar and fix up anything that doesn't sound right and even if they want give me advice and comments on what should happen next. Anyway thanks again and please let me know if you would be interested or not. Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** She was the new, shy and insecure girl. He was the hot, emotionless and reserved guy. He found out her hidden strength, she found out his hidden secret. Only he could break her barrier, only she could touch his heart. What happens next?

**Main pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

**A/N: Thank you once again for all your wonderful reviews and I do appreciate all the support. Sorry it's taken so long to update again, school has been so hectic that I went day without even checking my emails. Luckily I'm on holidays for two weeks so I will try and write as much as I can. Anyway please enjoy and review thanks.**

**Special thanks to the reviewer ****sasusaku779**** for reviewing all the chapters, I really appreciated the effort you went to, and to the reviewer ****The Dude Of Doom**** (awesome name by the way) for your wonderful idea that I will be using later on, I really appreciate it all so thanks again and this chapter is dedicated to the two of you. **

**Disclaimer: **So far all my attempts have failed therefore I do not own Naruto…yet!

_Previously_

"Why the hell should you have any say in that when you're the one who tore my heart apart didn't you?"

"No I didn't" he argued but Tenten ignored this as she continued.

"After all I went through, everything with my family all you're still the one who inflicted the most pain, still the one who managed to cause the most damage"

Neji stared at her blankly, a sudden anger burst inside of him but it wasn't directed at her, it was at himself.

"I never did anything to you" he managed to shout eventually as Tenten continued to look at him, anger evident in the way she stood yet her eyes only showed pain as she tried to control her emotions and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. She would not break down, she refused to. She would not show him how weak and vulnerable he made her. Yet even as she told herself this she couldn't stop what came out of her next, she had said it without giving it a thought. She had held it back, denied it for to long and now before she could attempt to stop herself it was out in the open.

"That's the whole point isn't it" she had shouted, her voice full of pain as her heart broke into two. "You never did anything Neji, but then again that's what I get for falling in love with an emotionless cold jerk"

Chapter fourteen

Neji just stood, frozen to the spot as he stared at Tenten who in turn glared back. Many had turned to watch them and Lee noticing this laughed nervously to bring the attention towards him.

"Nothing to see here" he called as he waved off them all before he turned back to his two friends, noticing how Tenten was struggling to fight back her tears. He would have liked to comfort her, even go up and hit Neji for hurting her again but deep down he knew that wouldn't work. It was about time the two talked properly about it. After all it was the only way that they could really work things out, if they both confessed what it was that they were so mad about.

"Um how about you guys um talk outside or something" he suggested as Tenten took a deep breathe and looked over at Lee. He could see her debating about what to do and at the end she just silently turned and walked out of the gym, the sound of her shoes echoing on the floor. The few students who had turned to watch now began talking rapidly as they moved away from the area. Lee however just approached Neji and frowned at him.

"Are you going to go after her or not?" he asked.

"Hn"

"Neji if you don't go after her I will" Lee said as Neji just looked at him with a glare before turning and following Tenten outside. Lee sighed and grinned at the others.

"Told you all" he cried before he rushed off to talk to Gai whom he had just spotted. The others didn't seem to even be aware of what had happened as they were still out dancing on the floor. Sakura looked at Sasuke who just shrugged.

"That was interesting" he exclaimed.

"Do you think they will be ok?" Sakura asked.

"Well if Hyuga actually admits he likes her then yeah I guess" Sasuke replied with a yawn as he sat back down and Sakura did the same.

"I hope he does, for Tenten's sake. She seemed really upset"

"Hn"

"I don't think I have ever seen her look so hurt"

"Hn"  
"Do you think what she said was true, about him hurting her more than anything else?" Sakura asked him as he shrugged.

"Probably, I don't think she is one to lie"

"Yeah I know I just feel bad for her that's all"

"Why?"

"Because her night is ruined and I could tell she was looking forward to it to"

"Hn"

"She even went out of her way to dress up and that's defiantly not like her. And now her nights ruined and I don't know but I feel sorry for her. She deserved to have a good time ad now she can't"

"She still can" Sasuke told her. "The nights still young"

Sakura sighed as she looked over at him. "I guess"

"Hn" Sasuke said as he watched her, noticing how her gaze was on the closed doors that Tenten had stormed out from end Neji had followed a little after. He knew she was wondering what was going on out there and could tell she was worrying about her friend. He needed something to distract her, to take her mind off of them so that she could actually enjoy the night herself. She deserved that to after all and he smirked as an idea came to mind.

He stood up, still smirking as Sakura stared up at him, her eyes reflecting the confusion she felt. He offered her his hand, resisting the urge to smile as Sakura's confused expression turned to one of happiness as she accepted his hand and he pulled her up to a standing position.

"Dance with me" he said as she grinned at him and nodded.

"Ok" she replied. "But I'm not very good, I have never done this before"

"Don't worry its easy and ill help" he told her as Sakura smiled and nodded as he lead her to the dance floor, aware of the eyes of many jealous girls on them and finding that he really didn't care.

* * *

Tenten wrapped her arms around her self as she stepped into the night air, shivering slightly as she let a small team fall down her face. She couldn't believe she had just said that to him, she wanted to kick herself for being so stupid. Instead she continued to walk out into the car park, the sound of her shoes being the only sound she heard as she took deep breathes and tried to calm herself down. Yet it wasn't long to another person's foot steps reached her ear as they walked swiftly towards her. She knew who it was before he even spoke.

"Tenten" Neji called as Tenten sighed and stopped yet refused to face him. Neji continued to walk until he was centimeters from her before stopping as he watched her closely unsure of what it was he should say just knowing that he couldn't loose her, he couldn't let her go again.

"Tenten" he said again as he took a deep breathe. "Tenten look I'm sorry ok"

"For what?" she asked as he straightened up.

"I…I don't really know" he admitted.

"That's a first" she exclaimed.

"Tenten look I…I don't know what to say ok. But I know that this is my fault and I guess I'm sorry"

"You guess you're sorry" she repeated as she turned to face him.

"Tenten"

"No I have had enough Neji, you can't expect me to just forgive you after everything. I just cant Neji, I just can't."

"I know" Neji replied as Tenten looked up at him, tears threatening to fall as she shook her head.

"You don't know that's the whole point. You never knew, you never got it. For a genius you were so dense"

"I was jealous ok" he shouted as she looked up at him.

"Jealous"

"Yes of Lee. When you needed someone he was there and I wasn't. I was angry ok, angry because I couldn't protect you. I couldn't save you from the same pain I was forced to go though and then he…he helped you through that pain and he took you in and I was jealous. I was afraid of loosing you do I cut the bond between us, I felt if I distanced myself from you then we would both be better off. That I wouldn't have to watch him take you from me" Neji explained looking down as Tenten just started in disbelief.

"But…"

"Then you agreed to live with him and I couldn't help it, I thought you were in love with him"

"Neji I only think of him as a brother, I always have"

"I know that" he sighed irritably.

"Neji" she said, her voice shaking.

"I'm sorry Tenten, I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry. I was an idiot and I…I'm sorry for hurting you because that was the last thing I ever wanted to do"

"God Neji you still do not get it" she yelled as she stepped forward. "I was never Lee's, never. I always belonged to you. You were the only one my heart ever belonged to, the only one it ever could"

"Tenten" he said softly, gazing up at her.

"I loved you Neji, I always did and then you had to go act like an arse. You betrayed me and you hurt me because of that. Because I loved you"

"Tenten" he said again but she just continued shouting at him.

"You never said anything, I was there all the time, I would spend everyday with you. Everything I did was for you and you never once got the hint that I…" she broke off but it wasn't at a lack of what to say. It was because Neji had stepped forward and grabbed her wrist and smashed his lips against hers. He didn't care that she was in the middle of shouting at him, all he could think of was how much time he had wasted thinking that she didn't love him but Lee. He would have smacked his head against a wall for his stupidity but he was somewhat occupied at the moment.

Tenten felt herself instantly melt away as she felt his lips on hers. The world around her seemed to flat away and her anger along with it as she closed her eyes an brought herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she responded eagerly to the kiss that she had been wanting for years to feel. Nothing mattered anymore, that past pain and fights. All of it, it just didn't matter. She felt his arms circle her waist as she angled her head so he could deepen the kiss, feeling safe and warm for the first time in a long time just being in his arms.

The need for air made them break off as he started into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled, feeling himself get lost as he drowned himself in them. Tenten herself was mesmerized once more by his pearly whit eyes, they had always been a thing of beauty t her. Neji rested his forehead against hers as he held her closer, warming her body up with his as he told her those words she had been so desperate to hear.

"I love you"

"I know" she replied as she smile and he kissed her again, their arms in the same spot as his tongue traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She gladly gave him it as she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter it. Their tongues fought for dominance before his eventually won and starting exploring her cavern, tasting every inch of her as she moaned into the kiss making him grip her tighter.

They didn't know how long they had been outside kissing but they knew they had been making out under the stars for some time before they broke off, for about the twentieth time that night, and Tenten rested her head against his chest as he hugged her to keep her warm.

"We should go inside" he said after while, fearing that she would get cold as she smiled and nodded, taking a step back.

"Yeah we should" she replied as he nodded and they headed back inside. Upon entering they gazed around to see most of the people out on the dance floor, all couples in their partner's arms as they danced slowly to a slow romantic song that was playing. She hadn't been aware of how long they had been gone for until she looked at the clock and realized they had been over an hour. Neji saw her staring at the others and smirked.

"Tenten would you like to dance" he asked as she looked up at him.

"I thought you hated dancing?" she asked as he smiled down at her and took her hand, leading her onto the dance floor.

"Yes I do" he replied, "but for you Tenten I would do anything."

* * *

Ino was smiling as she held on to Shikamaru, swaying to the music and being very aware of his arms which were lazily hanging around her waist. The music played softly in her ear as she just let her partner guide them, her arms dangling from his neck as she continued to move in sync. She saw him smirk down at her and frowned.

"What?" she asked as he chuckled.

"Nothing"

"Shika"

"I was just thinking how beautiful you looked tonight" he told her as he kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Really?"

"Yeah, especially with that smile" he added as she giggled.

"Thanks Shika"

"You doing ok tonight" he asked gently, knowing that things weren't that good at home. He had heard just before he left that Ino's mother had been rushed off into intensive care and he knew it was bad. He still had no idea how she managed to cope but he admired her strength and courage.

"Yeah"

"You sure?" she looked at him and smiled.

"I am" she replied "for tonight I just want to forget"

"You can't do that forever" he pointed out. He wasn't being unkind he just knew that if she continued to push it away and deny it the it will be a lot worse for her down the line and he didn't want that.

"I know" she said shaking her head and giving him a sad smile.

"You do?"

"Yes Shika" she said with a laugh, finding his sweet caring side a little amusing for it was so different to what she was use to.

"I'm just worried that's all" he told her as she nodded and smiled.

"I know you are and I'm glad for it, but you don't have to be. Not yet anyway"

"What does that mean?" he asked as she sighed.

"I won't do it for ever; I'm not stupid I know better than that"

"Know what?"

"Because" she replied simply, her eyes fazing up at him with such sadness that he just wanted to kiss her again and make her smile return.

"Yes" he said, prompting her to continue.

"I know time is running out" she explained.

"You do"

"She is getting worse and fast Shika and despite what everyone is telling me I know deep down that her time is running out. She is fighting a loosing battle ad it won't be long until she won't have to anymore. She won't have to suffer, she can rest in peace."

"Ino…" Shikamaru began, unsure of what to say.

"Don't Shika its ok. I know it will happen eventually and while I wish desperately that it won't I know it will. I have to live with that everyday"

"I know you do" he murmured as she shut her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"But tonight I just want to forget it, to let it go and just enjoy myself, have fun" she looked up at him with a smile again. "Tonight I just want to be with you"

Shikamaru nodded, complying with her wish as he leant down and kissed her again, making this one longer than the last before he broke off and looked at her kindly.

"No matter what happens Ino I will always be by your side" he whispered into her ear, holding her tightly. "Always, I promise"

* * *

Sakura was in pure heaven as she held tightly on to Sasuke who in turn had his arms securely around her. Nether were aware f anything, not the many girls who wee glaring at Sakura jealously or of the others whispering how cute they looked. They weren't aware of what the music was playing other than that it was a slow beautiful song and their hips were moving in sync with they rhythm and each other.

Sasuke was looking down at Sakura, onyx clashing with emerald as he got lost in the shining light in her eyes. Sakura to felt herself melting away as she couldn't tear her eyes from his dark black eyes once filled so empty were now full of an unknown emotion. They were so caught up, so lost in the music and the feel of the other that they weren't registering anything around them or anything at all but the look in one another's eye. Sakura, who had ever believed in this sort of stuff before, finally understood what magic was. It was this moment that she wished could last a life time.

They didn't say anything; they didn't need to at the moment. Everything that needed to be said was done so silently. Sakura was smiling, a sweet happy smile that she used only for him while Sasuke's face was blank, yet a small smirk tugged at his lips and Sakura didn't fail to notice it. She could barely breathe, her hearty was pumping so loudly that she swore she was going to collapse any moment. Little did she know Sasuke was currently experiencing the same thing and for the same reasons.

Yet it was not to last as the loud voice of whoever was hosting the night screamed that the night was starting to wind down and now to bring the mood back up he was putting on another hit song to dance to. The loud pop music blasted through the room, bouncing off the walls and successfully pulling them both out of their trance. Sasuke cleared his throat as he pulled away slightly and looked down at her, Sakura smiling nervously back up at him.

"You thirsty?" he asked as Sakura nodded and he grabbed her hand, ignoring the tingling sensation that they both felt as he pulled her away from the crowd and towards the drinks table.

"Just a coke please" she asked as Sasuke nodded and let go off her hand, poring her a cup and handing it to her.

"There" he said as she smiled.

"Thanks" she murmured as she took a sip, allowing the cold beverage to cool her body down a little.

"Hn"

"Did you enjoy tonight?" she asked as he smirked.

"Surprisingly I did, it wasn't as bad as I thought"

"That's god"

"What about you?" he asked as she laughed.

"I did actually, it was my first ever school dance and will probably be my last and best as well"

"Hn" he said but with a little amusement. Sakura looked to see Naruto and Hinata dancing like idiots, Shikamaru still holding Ino carefully and then to Neji and Tenten who swaying together with the music, both smiling happily.

"I'm glad things worked out for them" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hn me to"

"Really?"

"Well they were annoying me" he told her as she giggled again.

"Typical you" Sasuke looked at her and smirked as he started back up at the roof.

"Thank you" he muttered as Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"For what?"

"Coming with me" he said as he looked at her.

"Oh that, don't thank me for that. I needed a date to remember"

"Yeah but I had a nice night and it was thanks to you, my fan girls haven't annoyed me once and I don't know. I enjoy your company" he admitted as she blushed slightly and looked down at her cup.

"I do to" she said as he smirked.

"You're a good friend" he added as Sakura smiled but deep inside she could not help but feel her heart sink. The word friend echoed around her head and it wouldn't stop. Sakura sighed as she finished off the contents in her cup. She could deny it for much longer; despite what she wanted to do, she realized that she had to admit it. She, deep down, wanted to be more than just friends with Sasuke and she knew it.

Yet what she didn't realize was that Sasuke did as well, as he took her hand and lead her back to the dance floor.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and the lack of NaruHina but they will get some time later on don't worry. Once again this chapter hasn't been edited either so there will probably be a few mistakes or more. I actually liked this chapter but I really disliked how I wrote the ending, the last bit was really bad but I couldn't think of anything else to do, and it seemed right to just end it their so yeah apologies. **

**Yes now that all the others are together its time to work on SasuSaku so you can expect more of SasuSaku moments in the next chapter so please review. Thanks**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** She was the new, shy and insecure girl. He was the hot, emotionless and reserved guy. He found out her hidden strength, she found out his hidden secret. Only he could break her barrier, only she could touch his heart. What happens next?

**Main pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, first I lost the internet, then my lap top broke down and then school started back up and our work load has doubled so I have had no time at all to write except for late at night and by then I'm usually to tired to do anything but collapse. So sorry and I will try and organize my time better, it will be a lot better when I finish one of my other stories so yeah. Sorry again!**

**As for the dedication well I couldn't really find any reviewer that really stood out among the wonderful reviews I received for the last chapter so this chapter is dedicated to all my readers who have ever reviewed this story. Thanks guys and I really appreciate the support. **

**Disclaimer: **So far all my attempts have failed therefore I do not own Naruto…yet!

_Previously_

"Thank you" he muttered as Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"For what?"

"Coming with me" he said as he looked at her.

"Oh that, don't thank me for that. I needed a date to remember"

"Yeah but I had a nice night and it was thanks to you, my fan girls haven't annoyed me once and I don't know. I enjoy your company" he admitted as she blushed slightly and looked down at her cup.

"I do to" she said as he smirked.

"You're a good friend" he added as Sakura smiled but deep inside she could not help but feel her heart sink. The word friend echoed around her head and it wouldn't stop. Sakura sighed as she finished off the contents in her cup. She could deny it for much longer; despite what she wanted to do, she realized that she had to admit it. She, deep down, wanted to be more than just friends with Sasuke and she knew it.

Yet what she didn't realize was that Sasuke did as well, as he took her hand and lead her back to the dance floor.

-

-

Chapter fifteen 

-

-

The aftermath from the dance lasted at least two weeks while everyone did nothing but talk about it. Ino was one of them for she was always going on about the magic of the evening while Shikamaru usually just smiled next to her. Naruto and Hinata would giggle as they went over the night while others just exchanged looks like Neji and Tenten for instance who still denied being a couple yet had gone on a few outings together since then. Lee to was happy for his friends, as he kept telling everyone how he was glad that the two had finally worked out their differences.

Yet the biggest change the group noticed was the way Sasuke and Sakura had been behaving. Both had been even friendlier than normal towards one another, joking around and disappearing often to the music room to play. Everyone had noticed to that Sasuke was in a way better mood these days, barely ever sulking and actually being a bit more social. Sakura to always seemed to be more up front and talkative when Sasuke was near her and they always sat next to one another at lunch to. Today wasn't an exception.

"They really are good for each other aren't they" Tenten exclaimed at lunch one day while Sasuke and Sakura were at the end of the table talking quietly to themselves.

"Yeah they are" Naruto agreed with his mouth full as Hinata smiled next to him.

"They seem to find comfort in one another, more so then they do with any of us" Hinata informed them.

"Teme even acts nicer to her then he does with me, more human to" Naruto added, still greedily eating his ramen.

"Its not just that though is it?" Tenten said as Neji looked at her with a frown, he two had noticed how his friend was a lot more pleasant when Sakura was with him.

"Go on"

"Well don't you notice how Sakura, the shy and quiet one of our group is always most out their and more relaxed and herself, even less afraid when Sasuke is around. And he in turn is more sociable and acts a lot less like a cold stoic jerk when she is with him." Tenten explained to the other three who nodded their agreement.

"You have a point" Neji remarked. "They are a lot different and defiantly more themselves when the other is present"

"They need each other" Hinata said as they all turned to face her.

"Need each other?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded.

"Yes, they need the other to help them relax and well belong. I mean look at how different yet similar they are. They kind of help each other to strengthen each others faults and weaknesses. They see each other for who the other really is and they understand each other. I think that's the main thing. They see something in ach other that we don't" Hinata replied.

"Like what?" Naruto demanded as Hinata laughed at him.

"Well Sakura seems to see more in Sasuke than just a cold emotionless reserved guy. She sees something that makes him special to her. Something that allows her to communicate and get along with him so well, get past that cold barrier of his"

"And Sasuke sees more in Sakura than some shy, quiet and insecure new girl. He sees some strength in her, something that makes her unique and it is probably why he feels such a connection with her. Why he is able to put himself out there for her more than anyone else" Neji added as Tenten smiled, she liked this side of Neji.

"They complete one another" Tenten finished as the other three smiled. It was clear that the two did in fact seem to complete one another perfectly. They four watched there two friends, eyes carefully picking up on how Sakura smiled as she talked to Sasuke, even laughing a little in happiness as Sasuke smirked at her as he stared back at her.

"I just realized something" Naruto said as they looked at him.

"What?' Hinata asked as Tenten and Neji eyed him curiously.

"There perfect for each other" Naruto told them as they giggled; all in Neji's case sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Naruto we had already figured that out" Neji said.

"Yeah but we should get them together" Naruto protested as Tenten looked at him.

"What, you want to play matchmaker"

"Yeah it will be fun. How about it guys?"

"How about no" Neji replied as Naruto looked at him.

"Aww why?"

"Because Naruto sometimes its best to just let these things happen on their own" Hinata explained as Naruto looked at him and grinned, kissing her on the lips.

"Yeah you're right Hinata" he said as he hugged her. Neji glared at them as Tenten just snickered and took Neji's hand in hers under the table where no one could see.

"Just looking at them I doubt it will be take much longer anyway" she observed as Neji just smirked in agreement beside her, giving her hand a squeeze in the process and making Tenten smile a little in response.

-

-

Sakura smiled as she searched the house for a clean top to wear. It was Friday night and to her surprise they had received barely any homework at all. As always she was planning on heading over to Sasuke's to do there small amount of homework and then relax. It had become a habit for them and one she didn't want to break any time soon. She enjoyed his company and it was defiantly a lot better then spending all night by her self. She quickly ran to her room o get changed, her mood considerably happy at the prospect of the weekend ahead of her.

She turned her music up rather loud, smiling as she gathered her things and even singing to herself. In fact she was in such a good mood that she didn't even hear the front door opening or the footsteps. She instead straightened up, admiring herself in the mirror even though she didn't know why since she had never been that type of girl, before grabbing her bag and heading off. She walked to the kitchen to grab her keys, while looking in her bag to see if she had everything and was surprised when she bumped into something causing her to fall to the ground and the said object to growl in annoyance.

"Watch it bitch" the stranger yelled angrily as Sakura looked up and felt the color drain from her face. There in front of her was the person she supposed was her older sister even though she had ever felt that connection. Her sister was rubbing shoulder as she glared down at Sakura who was still too shocked and scared to actually move.

"God you are such a klutz" her sister moaned as she sighed. She looked at her again before smirking.

"Will you move out the way, god your such an idiot" she exclaimed as she stepped over Sakura who was using her arms to hold her up enough so that she could still watch her sister.

"So enjoying it here, heh still invisible probably. But then again I never hoped from much from you. You have always been average and plain. A helpless nobody in life who will never leave her mark or accomplish anything. Your just destined for failure and hopelessness, to always be alone with no a friend in the world. Kind of sad but hey it's not my problem" Her sister looked at her with a grin; you could tell she was amusing herself by putting Sakura down. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, sighing and she breather out before continuing.

"I'm even surprised your not dead and trust me if you were I wouldn't care. If anything I would be relieved. More money for me and hell I would doubt if anyone cared. In fact I reckon the world would be a better place if you did"

"People care" Sakura shouted, tears forming in her eyes as her sister laughed down at her, not believing a word.

"Like who, your invisible friends. Our deceased stupid little brother"

"Don't talk about him like that" Sakura shouted as her sister just laughed harder, stepping on her leg painfully as she inched her face closer.

"Why not, his gone and he aint going back and soon enough, well god I hope soon enough you will join him"

Sakura didn't say anything, she was breathing hard now as she felt her heart being torn into a million pieces than being stepped on again and again. She couldn't speak; she didn't know what to say. She was once again that shy useless girl she had been before she had moved here. Powerless to do anything, just a weak and small frightened child. Yet still her sister didn't stop.

"You do know you were an accident don't you. You weren't planned or anything you just came as a surprise and trust me it wasn't a good one. Dad was mad, he wanted an abortion but mum didn't. Not that she was much better. She would always swear how she just wanted to get rid of this thing. Hell I wish they did. They don't give shit about you and neither do I. you're an accident, you never should have been born"

Her sisters words cut through her like a blade, slicing through the very small; shell she had managed to create since being here. Her whole world, her whole life was falling apart and she couldn't do anything. She couldn't even cry anymore for the tears wouldn't come out. She just wanted this pain to go away, anything would be better than this. Physical pain please, she begged for it. Anything but what she was feeling right now. Maybe because deep down she knew her sister spoke the truth, she could fool herself by pretending it wasn't. It was true and she had to face it.

Her sister just laughed as she watched Sakura, spitting on her as she threw her cigarette down at Sakura's feet. She grinned as she grabbed her own and turned to leave.

"Your nothing but trash sis, that's all your good for anyway" she called as she left, left Sakura on the floor struggling to do anything as the words continued to swirl around in her head. Finally she broke down, clenching her fists as she buried her head in her knees. She didn't know who she was, what she was anymore. All she knew was that she didn't belong anywhere, not here or with her family. Not anywhere.

-

-

Sasuke kept staring at Sakura as the two sat in silence and did their small amount of homework. He couldn't help but notice that there was something off about his friend tonight. Not only was she oddly silent and more reserved than normal, and her eyes were red as if she had been crying. But her whole mood seemed damper than when he had watched her skip into her house to get changed before coming over. She had also been rather later than usual and when he had asked why she had simply replied she got distracted with something.

"Alright that's enough" he said as he threw down his pencil and turned to stare intently at Sakura who had looked up at him in surprise and it was here Sasuke noticed the sad and frightened look in her eye.

"What, its not that hard" she replied, assuming he was talking about the work as he sighed in response and continued to stare at her in concern.

"I am not talking about the homework" he told her. "I am talking about you here"

"Me, why?"

"Something is wrong" he pointed out as she shook her head and went back to doing her homework, letting her hair cover her face like she used to back when she was still shy and self conscious. It seemed to Sasuke that after all her progress in the last months she had just taken like ten steps back.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine" she murmured as he grunted.

"No your not"

"I am fi…"

"Don't lie to me Sakura" he ordered his tone harsh as she refused to look at him. He sighed and when he next spoke it was in a friendlier and softer tone.

"I know something is up, you were fine after school until you went home and now your upset, I can tell" he explained.

"I said it was nothing" she said, louder this time as Sasuke smirked. She knew what she was doing, he to had done it many times himself. She was pushing him away, reverting back into her protective shell once more. But Sasuke wasn't going to allow that to happen this time.

"You went home and now you're well, I know something is up Sakura. I can tell, this isn't you. So what happened?"

"How do you know this isn't me" she cried, finally looking up at him as she struggled to remain calm. "For all you know it could be"

"It isn't" Sasuke told her, grabbing her hand before she could burry her face into it. "Because I know you, the real you. I don't care what anyone else says or thinks. I know who you are and this is not the happy and cheerful Sakura I have come to enjoy having around. This isn't who my best friend is so please tell me what's wrong. Some6thing happened when you got home and I want to know what"

"Sasuke" she whispered as she lowered her head and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. Sasuke tucked her hair behind her era and lifted her face yup so he could see it better as she stared into his dark onyx eyes and already felt some what comforted by them.

"Sakura everyone needs a friend at some point and right now you do. I may not be able to fix it but trust me just talking to someone can help. Believe me, you have done it to me so allow me to return the favor"

"I can't" she cried as he chuckled.

"Yeah you can, come on I owe you and you deserve to have someone care about you. And I do so please tell me what happened."

"You care" she repeated a she smirked.

"Hn of course I do"

"Thank you" she murmured as he nodded and continued to hold her hand, squeezing it in reassurance.

"Now tell me what happened?" he said again as Sakura nodded. She had never really been one to share her problems with others, to share her pain but Sasuke was different. He understood her and he knew that right now she needed that, she needed a friend. And he wanted to know what had happened. So she told him everything.

And Sasuke just sat their and listened, giving her the time to finish everything with no interruptions, allowing her to spill everything that had happened. He had understood her pain and she knew he wouldn't think her foolish which made it easier to. Then afterwards when she finally allowed the tears to flow freely he did something surprising. Something that no one had ever done before or something he had never done before their.

He moved and wrapped his arms around her, holding her firmly yet comfortingly in his arms, rocking her a little as she cried in to his chest. And somehow this small action, even though he said nothing was all she needed. Just being in his arms, feeling the warmth from them she felt some what calmer and safer. She had never been comforted like this and she found she liked it. Slowly the pain was going away as her tears feel less than stopped all together.

"You're not a mistake and you're not destined for nothing Sakura. You are important to many people, to us and me. Look how much you have changed us all sine coming here. You have mended broken friendships, got some to realize their feelings, developed new bonds between us and made our lives so much better. You have changed me as well, changed me into a better person. You are not useless, you're anything but that. And you're defiantly not plain either." He said as Sakura felt herself smile in his arms. It was the most he had ever said at once but she was glad that she was the one to hear this, glad that she was the one he was saying it to.

"Your special and you will go far in life, farer than any of us and I know that for a fact. Believe me. You just have to see what we all see when we look at you. A strong and determined, a kind, sweet and caring young woman who has touched us all and can really change this world for the better and that you will do. That is your destiny, to make changes and to make this world a happier place. Just like what you have done to all of our lives" he finished their and Sakura couldn't help but feel better at this. As she let Sasuke's words sink in she felt warm again and that what her sister had said didn't seem like such a big deal anymore.

But it wasn't just that, it felt to her like a heavy burden had just been lifted off her and her heart felt lighter than it ever had before. Because she knew as Sasuke continue to hold her that she wasn't alone, she had someone that was there for her, someone who cared. She had a friend and some how that made everything her sister said just vanish. It wasn't important know because it wasn't the truth, she may have thought it was once but now she knew that it wasn't. When she felt better and the tears had stopped completely Sasuke at last pulled away and smirked at her.

"Thank you Sasuke" she said and she knew that wasn't enough to truly thank him for what he had done but he seemed to understand and just continued to smirk.

"Hn lets watch a move" he suggested as she laughed and nodded, admiring his way to successfully lighten the mood and put the past behind them. She smiled up at him, glad to have him as a friend as she stood up.

"Yeah let's"

-

-

They had finished one movie already, had some dinner and finished their homework and were now half way through another. It was close to midnight and Sakura had been feeling a lot better, barely even remembering what happened that afternoon at all. That was until it started to storm outside. It wasn't the rain she cared about since ever since she was little she had actually liked the rain. It was the sharp and strong winds that was making her freak out, the way it rattled the window and raged on, the way she heard the trees try and fight back yet fail miserable to stand up to the strength of it.

The thunder and lightning were not helping either, just adding to the sounds and becoming louder and more ferocious by the minute. So as she sat their next to Sasuke on the couch, barely even paying attention to the movie like Sasuke was, who seemed unaffected by it all, and trying as hard as she could to keep calm and not look like she was freaking out, on the inside she just wanted to crawl under her covers like she always had and curl up in a small ball and wish that it would hurry up and go away.

But she couldn't because she was at someone else's house and she didn't want to show Sasuke that she was scared of some silly little storm, even though the storm was far from little in her opinion. So she sat there, trying her best to remain calm and not alert Sasuke to the fact that she was panicking. It was scary and as the time passed by slowly it just got worse. She couldn't help but shiver and hold her arms securely around her body. Was it just her or did the temperature of the house just decrease dramatically because she was freaking cold.

That's when it happened, the lights flickered and then there was nothing as the two were plunged into a dark silence. The power had been cut off and Sakura jumped in shock, shivering in fright as she hugged herself tighter and whimpered. It was all she could do to stop herself from screaming out loud but she wouldn't show Sasuke that she was that weak even though she was now rocking back and forth on the couch, muttering things as she tried to stay warm.

"Sakura" Sasuke spoke through the darkness as he heard her whimper and could easily figure out she was scared. He couldn't help but smirk and was glad she couldn't see it. He sighed as he felt for her, feeling her jump when his hand connected with her arm and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms securely round her to try and comfort her and keep her calm.

"Sasuke" she replied, feeling herself tense up when Sasuke put his arms around her then as he body warmed p she relaxed feeling the panic slowly disparate at his touch. She heard him chuckle as the sound vibrated against her back since that was pressed up against his strong chest.

"You scared?" he asked as she took a deep breathe and shyly nodded, her face flushing red in embarrassment.

"Its ok, that's understandable" he told her as she sighed and relaxed even more, unconsciously snuggling into his chest as he held her tighter suddenly enjoying the contact though he didn't know why. It just felt so right, to have her in his rams and he couldn't help but take in her scent, she smelt like cherry blossoms and it smelt rather nice, almost comforting.

"Thanks" Sakura muttered, still rather embarrassed.

"Hn" he replied as they fell into silence, just half sitting, half lying on the couch with there bodies pressed against one another for warmth, Sasuke's arms still securely wrapped around her as she felt herself grow drowsy. It was so comfortable she knew that if allowed she could fall asleep right here. The storm continued and occasionally she would jumper as lightning lit up the room but with Sasuke there it didn't seem so bad and she could easily relax again. Though she knew once that went away she wouldn't be able to relax and knew she was probably in for a sleepless night.

The house was even a little eerie as it was dark and empty, the wind echoing around them as it swept through the walls of the house. It was cold to since the heating wasn't working and she felt herself start to shiver despite Sasuke's arms round her. Yet she didn't want to say anything, scared he would move away when that was the only thing keeping her warm. Yet as her shivering increased he soon noticed.

"You cold?" he asked as Sakura paused than regretfully nodded, she couldn't really hide it after all. The goose bumps all over her arms kind of gave it away, not to mention the chattering of her teeth.

"Kind of" she admitted a she smirked and moved away, heading to the cupboard and pulling out a huge blanket from it before settling himself back on the couch next to her and pulling it over both of them.

"Thanks" she replied as they fell into silence again and it wasn't long to panic crept back into her and she jumped and whimpered when another lightning bolt came crashing down from the sky.

"You're really scared huh" Sasuke commented as Sakura turned to him, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes" she said angrily before giving a little squeak when thunder roared at them causing her to snuggle under the blanket as Sasuke watched her before sighing.

"Here" he offered as he once more wrapped his arms around her and held her, some how understanding that this wasn't just what she needed but what she wanted to. Even though he was glad to be back in this position with her, finding his won nerves were settling. He might not be scared of storms but that didn't mean he liked the idea of spending a night alone in a big, dark, empty house.

As the clock ticked on the mantel he felt his eyelids grow heavy and it wasn't long before sleep over came him and he allowed his dreams to take over, his arms still tightly around Sakura as he fell against the arm piece. Sakura to was feeling drowsy again as she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. It was so warm, so comforting and she was so sleepy. In fact she barely had the strength left to do anything but smile as darkness closed around her and she felt herself floating away as she fell asleep there on the couch, in Sasuke's arms.

-

-

**A/N: I know I used the classic storm and power shortage that everyone uses but I really couldn't think of anything else and hey it was cute wasn't it? Anyway see that was longer than the last wasn't it so please forgive me for not updating faster. **

**I know the end was rushed but I have to get back to my homework and instead of making you wait a couple more days I thought I would end it s I can post if for you guys. So yeah it hasn't been edited either so no flames about the bad spelling and grammar. Yeah I think I need a beta for this story, any volunteers? **

**Oh and to those who read Outcasts till the end, or even if you don't it would still be appreciated if you did this because I really need the help and you can still help, please answer the poll on my profile thank you. Anyway please review because I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:** She was the new, shy and insecure girl. He was the hot, emotionless and reserved guy. He found out her hidden strength, she found out his hidden secret. Only he could break her barrier, only she could touch his heart. What happens next?

**Main pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

**A/N: Sorry for the break their guys and for talking so long to update but there is good news, in a few weeks I have two weeks holidays so I should be able to write a bit more then. Anyway to apologize I have added in what you have all been waiting for a little earlier than planned. Read and you shall find out what that is lol. Enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: **So far all my attempts have failed therefore I do not own Naruto…yet!

_Previously_

"You're really scared huh" Sasuke commented as Sakura turned to him, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes" she said angrily before giving a little squeak when thunder roared at them causing her to snuggle under the blanket as Sasuke watched her before sighing.

"Here" he offered as he once more wrapped his arms around her and held her, some how understanding that this wasn't just what she needed but what she wanted to. Even though he was glad to be back in this position with her, finding his won nerves were settling. He might not be scared of storms but that didn't mean he liked the idea of spending a night alone in a big, dark, empty house.

As the clock ticked on the mantel he felt his eyelids grow heavy and it wasn't long before sleep over came him and he allowed his dreams to take over, his arms still tightly around Sakura as he fell against the arm piece. Sakura to was feeling drowsy again as she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. It was so warm, so comforting and she was so sleepy. In fact she barely had the strength left to do anything but smile as darkness closed around her and she felt herself floating away as she fell asleep there on the couch, in Sasuke's arms.

-

-

Chapter sixteen 

-

-

Sakura moaned as she rolled over and snuggled in her blanket more, smiling at the warmth. She was extremely comfortable and content where she was and was planning on just falling back asleep, before her blanket shifted that was and started to move. Wait hold up there, move? Then her blankets started to moan and Sakura opened her eyes and sat up a little and found herself in the arms of Sasuke. Resisting the urge to scream she thought back and remembered the night before, sighing as she looked down at him as he slowly opened his eyes and blinked at her with such a cute expression.

"Um good morning" she said shyly as he looked at her confused.

"Hn" was his reply as she sighed and moved away from him, sitting up and yawning as he did the same, stretching out as well.

"Sleep well" he asked as Sakura blushed slightly.

"Yeah I did actually you?"

"Best sleep I have had in years" he told her with a smirk making Sakura blush even more.

"Well um thanks for last night but I should probably get going" she muttered, standing up nervously.

"Stop" he said as he grabbed her wrist and she looked at him puzzled.

"What?"

"You're welcome to stay the day here" he said as Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Really?"  
"Well do you really want to go home?" he asked as Sakura shook her head, afraid her sister might still be there.

"Good then stay" Sasuke told her as he stood up and smirked. "Now I say we grab some breakfast"

"Here let me make some" Sakura offered, feeling that it was the least she could do to thank him for his hospitality. Sasuke looked at her for a few seconds before shrugging and using his hand to point to the kitchen.

"I wont say no to that, you're cooking is probably better than mine"

"Not necessarily" she said as he smirked.

"Hn after you"

"Ok" Sakura walked through the hall and entered the kitchen while Sasuke followed her. While she moved around opening cupboards and draws to see what food and equipment she had available Sasuke took a seat at the bench and watched her, smirking as she went along and quite content with just staring at her, especially when she would lean over of course. Well he was still male.

"Scones sound good enough?" she asked as Sasuke looked at her, resisting the urge to blush as he met her eyes.

"Um yeah sure" he replied as Sakura smiled at him then moved to prepare the food and Sasuke sighed. It was becoming harder and harder to resist her at times and he couldn't help it, he couldn't switch off these feelings.

"They probably won't be very good since mine usually turn out to look nothing like scones but I'm sure they will taste ok" Sakura told him as she poured in some flour and started mixing.

"Hn I'm sure they will be fine" he said as Sakura giggled and started rolling the dough, looking so professional while doing it that Sasuke couldn't help but smirk again.

It didn't take long before they were in the oven and Sakura was placing the ingredients away when Sasuke got a good idea. He grabbed a pick of flower and when Sakura turned around he blew at it so it went on her face. Smirking he stood there while Sakura glared at him before she matched his smirk and grabbed a handful of flower and threw it at him, making his face go white which looked funny against his hair. She was laughing so hard that she didn't notice as Sasuke grabbed more and threw it at her. Thus turning the morning into a flour fight.

Half an hour later, still with flour all over themselves and in there hair making them look like they had really bad dandruff, the two sat at the table while they ate their breakfast consisting of scones which looked like little blobs of nothing, or clouds as Sakura called them, yet they still tasted just as good and soon there was nothing left of them which suited them both just fine.

"Hn best breakfast I have had in while" Sasuke complimented as Sakura smiled.

"Thank you"

"Shouldn't I be thanking you" Sakura asked as Sasuke shrugged.

"Who Knows?"

"Well thank you" Sakura said as Sasuke smirked.

"Hn"

"So um?"

"Yeah"

"This is…"

"Boring"

"Yeah" Sakura laughed again as Sasuke shook his head.

"Come on" he said.

"What?"

"Well we never really got to finish that movie" he reminded her.

"Oh yeah we didn't"

"See now come on"

"What about the dishes" Sakura asked.

"Later" Sasuke replied as Sakura shook her head.

"Males" she muttered yet she followed him anyway.

-

-

They had spent all day together watching movies and playing games. Even just sitting and talking. They had a lot of fun making cookies as well, getting dough everywhere and chasing each other around the house throwing it, especially when Sakura had to stop Sasuke from eating it all. So now it was close to midnight and the two were lying on the floor exhausted but happy. They had been talking but now were just listening to the storm outside, trying to find comfort in one another. Though Sakura was glad the power was still on and apart of her wished she could stay here, the storm still scared her a bit and it was Sasuke and their mucking around all day that ha kept her from freaking out. As if reading her mind Sasuke spoke up.

"It's getting late" he said as Sakura sighed.

"I know" she muttered, not liking the idea that soon she would have to be alone in her own house.

"Hn"

"I guess I better go" Sakura said though it was obvious by her tone that she was both scared of doing so and not wanting to.

"You don't have to" Sasuke told her gently, rolling over and sitting up so her faced her as she sat up as well.

"If I leave it any later it may get worse and besides I am tired" she added with a sigh as she hesitantly stood up and shivered.

"Yes but you don't want to do you" he pointed out as she shook her head.

"Not really" she murmured as he smirked.

"Thought so"

"Well the storm is so loud and being alone can be scary" she protested as he nodded at her and smirked.

"I know"

"Then stop teasing me"

"I wasn't"

"Then…" Sakura broke off and stared at him confused.

"You can stay over again if you want" he offered and instantly Sakura felt relieved but then she shook her head.

"No I have over welcomed my stay enough I think"

"No you haven't" Saske told her.

"No its ok I don't want to be a burden ill go, thanks again"

"Sakura wait" Sasuke said as he grabbed her writs. "You're not a burden I like having you here believe me so stay"

"But"

"I am not taking no for an answer" he said sternly as she smiled.

"Ok"

"Hn"

"Thanks"

"Hn don't worry now ill show you the guest room" he said as he lead her to a room and switched on the light. Sakura nodded her thanks and stepped in but it still felt wired and she couldn't help but shiver. It just didn't feel right, it was so unfamiliar that she knew she would get no sleep. But she couldn't really turn him down after he had insisted she stayed. She walked in and sat on the bed, looking at Sasuke and forcing herself to smile at him.

"Thanks"

Sasuke however could read her face and he could tell what she was thinking. He could see that she was frightened and scared and he couldn't leave her alone like this. He sighed as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Its ok ill stay with you if you want" he offered ad she nodded as another bolt of lightning struck. Sasuke want sure if he imagined Sakura flinch or if he just used it as an excuse but he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, trying to make her feel comfortable. Yet he couldn't help but feel so much warmer either.

Sakura to didn't know what it was but the instance she relaxed in Sasuke's hold and leant back so they were laying on the bed together she felt oddly warm and comfortable and safe again. Like nothing could hurt her and everything was ok. She remembered how her brother used to do this and after he left she had never thought she would feel this safe again but here she was and she liked it. She could feel sleep starting to take over and she hoped he would stay. She knew that last night was the best sleep she had had in years and she wanted it again, wanted him to stay with here again.

But Sasuke wasn't going anywhere, he was quite happy to stay here and fall asleep again. He wasn't lying when he had told her that was the best he had slept like for awhile and he couldn't deny that he liked her being by his side, liked her being in his arms like this, liked holding her as he drifted to sleep. He had also noticed that the nightmares he got every night hadn't been that bad last night, in fact they had barely affected him at all and he liked it. He didn't know why but he knew that it was Sakura's doing, she was the one that seemed to make him forget. Make him want to live. Make him feel whole again as wired as that sounded.

So that night they slept next to each other, holding on to one another, both knowing that they will get a better night sleep in doing so.

-

-

More weeks had passed and during that time the two had become, if possible that is, even closer. There friends to had noticed this and were now eagerly awaiting the day when the two would actually see what they all did. That both of them held feelings for the other that went beyond just friends or even that of a simple crush. The two had also not denied how they enjoyed each others company at night and even though they hadn't said much to there friends, there friends knew that Sakura often stayed the night at Sasuke's on weekends as the two called it movie night.

"Sakura" a voice called as Sakura was napped out of her thoughts and turned to see Tenten frowning at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Well I was just curious as to why you were so off with the fairies today?"

"I'm not" Sakura said as Tenten just smirked at her.

"Oh your not then, then what has Kakashi been saying" Tenten asked as Sakura blushed.

"Um I um"

"Exactly" Tenten said happily as Sakura shook her head.

"Fine I am just thinking ok"

"Thinking about what?' Tenten persisted.

"Stuff"

"Like?"

"Just stuff"

"Sakura"

"What?" Sakura asked as Tenten sighed.

"What's with you lately?"

"Me? What do you mean?"

"Well you have been well all out of it for awhile now. You barely pay attention in class and your always smiling" Tenten replied.

"I am?"

"Well yeah and I am glad you have come out of your shell and all but I am just curious as to why all of the sudden"

"Well" Sakura began.

"Well what?" Tenten asked as Sakura sighed and looked away.

"My sister came home a few weeks ago and said thing"

"Things like?"

"Mean things" Sakura said as Tenten nodded, understanding that obviously it hurt her friend to talk about it.

"So and?"

"Well I went to Sasuke's and he helped me and it felt nice having someone there for me, someone who cares" Sakura finished as Tenten smiled.

"Yeah I know"

"So I guess now I just feel like I fit in more" Sakura explained as Tenten nodded.

"Fair enough but Sakura you have failed to realize something important here" Tenten pointed out.

"What?"

"You have always had people who care" Tenten told her with a warm smile. "I care about you and so do Ino and Hinata. We will always be here for you when you need no matter what. And the guys will to. Us eleven have a special friendship which you are apart of. One that you helped rebuild in the first place and we are never going to forget that. We never let a friend suffer or go through a hard time alone. We will always be here for you to talk to, lean on and fight with. We will stand u for you and help you whenever you want. Don't forget that. Us girls, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Shika, Naruto and defiantly Sasuke, we are all here for you. You're not alone anymore ok?"

"Yeah ok" Sakura said with a smile though on the inside she was glowing with happiness.

"Oh and Tenten"

"You don't need to thank me" Tenten told her as Sakura giggled.

"Actually I was going to ask you if I could borrow this lessons notes" Sakura said. "I kind of wasn't paying attention."

-

-

"Sasuke" Sakura asked as she peered into the music room to see it empty. Frowning she stepped in and sighed. Sasuke had told her to meet him here like always but he was obviously being held up. She looked around the room and smiled as she saw Sasuke's guitar. Lately they had been doing the usual, him playing while she sung, but with the guitar instead. He was just as good at that then he was with the piano and she enjoyed the rhythm they created with the guitar. However she did miss the sweet melody of the piano so smiling she took a seat and gently ran her fingers over the keys.

She pressed down on one key and smiled as a short note filled the room. Choosing another she did the same and the same, filling the room with music even if it wasn't very good. A sound brought Sakura back as she turned to see a smirking Sasuke leaning against the door frame watching her. He didn't t say a word as he walked over and sat down next to her, the smirk still on his face as Sakura smiled weakly and looked at him trying hard not to blush.

"Yeah I was just playing around" she said as Sasuke nodded.

"That's ok" he said as he reached over and pressed moved his fingers slowly producing five notes and turned to Sakura.

"Try that" he told her as Sakura smiled and nodded doing as she was told.

"Hn good" Sasuke complemented as he played a few more notes, making Sakura copy them again. After doing this four times he smirked and turned to her.

"Now pout them together" he ordered.

"Ok" she said as she did as he asked. She smiled as it worked and Sasuke smirked again.

"Good"

"But it still isn't as good as you. It has no real sweet melody to it and it doesn't seem to flow right" Sakura observed with a sigh.

"Hn you will get it"

"No I wont, I am really bad. I should just give up"

"No" he said as she frowned.

"Why?"

"You are trying to hard, you just have to let it come. Be apart of it" he told her.

"How?" She asked.

"Try again" he told her and Sakura did so but as she did Sasuke took her hand and guided it across the keys. He moved closer to her so she was leaning against his chest with his face resting on her shoulder making it difficult for her to breathe.

"Sing" he said in a soft voice which sent shivers down he spine.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Sing to the music and let the rhythm guide you" he whispered as Sakura nodded and started to sing, Sasuke's hands still on hers as together they were able to create a beautiful verse of music making Sakura smile in happiness. When she finally stopped Sasuke let her hand go and she turned to him.

"I did it" she cried as he smirked.

"Yes you did"

"Thanks to you though" she added as h shrugged.

"I didn't do much"  
"Yes but I still couldn't have done it without you" she told him as he nodded.

"Hn" he said as she smiled and met his eyes. She was still kind of in his embrace and it was only now that she realized how close there faces were.

"Thank you" she whispered lightly, her voice soft and gentle as she continued to stare into his deep onyx eyes, becoming lost in then while Sasuke himself seemed to be drowning in her bright emerald ones.

"Your welcome" he replied and without even noticing it he was slowly leaning in to her face and she was doing the same. They were so close that there noses were almost touching and Sakura could feel his breathe on her lips. Her mind hade gone blurry and the only thing she could think of was Sasuke lips near hers. Sasuke was in a similar state, unaware of what he was doing.

"I..." Sakura began but was silenced as they both closed the gap and there lips touched. Sakura closed her eyes as she slowly moved her lips against him as she kissed him. Sasuke did the same but it was at that moment that the bell went and only after a few seconds the two jumped and broke off, returning back to there senses and reality as it finally hit them. They had just kissed. Sasuke looked at her with a look of shook but before Sakura could say anything he had stood up and left, laving Sakura sitting alone at the piano.

"Why the hell did I do that?" she cried as she curled her fists. Yet she couldn't ignore the tingling sensation on her lips and the fact that part of her was wishing the bell had not gone. She couldn't deny it, she had wanted to kiss Sasuke and she still did. Sighing she hit her head against the piano. She knew what the answer was, why she was feeling like this and why she had almost kissed him.

'_It's so obvious'_ she thought to herself. _'I love him.'_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke himself had made it to the boy's bathroom, which to his relief was empty, and was now pacing up ad down. His feelings and emotions were consumed with both anger for allowing that to happen and guilt for leaving her there. Sakura was after all his best friend and it was half his fault anyway. So why did he just have to get up and go, why did he do it. She hadn't deserved that and he knew she didn't take well to rejection. He had probably not only hurt her feelings but destroyed the best friendship he had ever had. It was enough for him to raise his fist and punch the tile wall. Making his hand now throb painfully but he ignored this.

"I am an idiot" he told himself as he sighed and leant against the sink, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Why did I do that" he asked himself. "Or more why did I want to?"

As much as he tried to convince himself that it was just a spur of the moment thing he knew the truth. He had wanted to kiss her and he had wanted to do so for awhile now. Half of him was disappointed that the bell had to go at that moment because he couldn't ignore how good it had felt or how much he had just wanted to grab her and kiss her fully until he needed to breathe

But part of him was relieved that the bell had gone, relieved that he didn't fully kiss her. He knew it was stupid and he knew that he cared for her more than he should. Hell he loved her and he knew that. But he was scared to admit that, he was scared to embrace these feelings and actually tell her. Afraid to get close to her, to start a relationship with her. He could remember what it was like, to love and loose that and he never wanted to be in that situation again. So that was why he had run, not because he didn't want to but because he was scared to.

That was the reason he was here while she was probably still sitting in the music room. He had left because he was scared. Because the truth was he loved her, he was completely and hopelessly in love with her, and yet at the same time he didn't want to love again.

He was too scared to love again.

-

-

**A/N: Yes they finally kissed, sort of lol. I know that chapter was shirt but yeah I hope you still enjoyed it. Anyway please review but no flames or comments telling me how badly the spelling and grammar sucked because its not edited and I decided not to cause that would mean another few days with me not updating so yeah. Anyway review and tell me what you think and since the holidays are coming up I should be able to update more. I hope.**

**Oh and if anyone on her likes to role-play, my friend has just started a Naruto role-playing site and we are desperately looking for people to come and join. So far we only have a handful of characters taken so please come and join. I play Sasuke and Tenten so yeah I would love it f someone could come and be a character who associates with either of them. Preferably Neji lol cause I need one of them. We also desperately need a Naruto and Gai so team Gai and team seven can be complete as well as a Temari and Kankuro so Gaara can post. So if you need any extra information then please message me. So far we have a Sasuke, Tenten, Kakashi, Iruka, Hinata, Kabuto, Lee and Gaara but that's it. So please join thank you. **

**The website is this narutorewrite.6 .forumer .com (though without the spaces)so please check it out and except for the characters already taken you can be any character from Naruto that you like. Cheers**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:** She was the new, shy and insecure girl. He was the hot, emotionless and reserved guy. He found out her hidden strength, she found out his hidden secret. Only he could break her barrier, only she could touch his heart. What happens next?

**Main pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno

**A/N: I know it has been ages since I updated but yeah after being sick and all and I have now just started uni and getting back into the routine of things is difficult and between my job, uni work and the very very small social life I have managed to retain I have not had any time to write and by the time I do usually I am so tired that I have no strength to write. I am lucky that I have a break today which I am writing this in and have for once completed all the work I can, for the moment anyway. I have like 2 assignments due next week but I needed a break from uni work. **

**That and well in all honestly I have been getting bored of my stories and of Naruto so I haven't had that much motivation to write. I am very sorry and I hate doing this to you all though I promise I will still finish this and all my other stories it might just take awhile. I no it's mean but I go through stages and the Naruto stage has kind of died for me, and it's hard to write fir something your not that interested in anymore. I know many will probably want to kill me but I would prefer to be honest with you. I hope you can forgive me so yeah here is the next chapter for you all. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: **So far all my attempts have failed therefore I do not own Naruto…yet!

_Previously_

But part of him was relieved that the bell had gone, relieved that he didn't fully kiss her. He knew it was stupid and he knew that he cared for her more than he should. Hell he loved her and he knew that. But he was scared to admit that, he was scared to embrace these feelings and actually tell her. Afraid to get close to her, to start a relationship with her. He could remember what it was like, to love and loose that and he never wanted to be in that situation again. So that was why he had run, not because he didn't want to but because he was scared to.

That was the reason he was here while she was probably still sitting in the music room. He had left because he was scared. Because the truth was he loved her, he was completely and hopelessly in love with her, and yet at the same time he didn't want to love again.

He was too scared to love again.

-

-

Chapter seventeen

-

-

Sakura walked out on the grounds as soon as the bell went, fiddling with her hands and feeling just as nervous and scared as she did when she first started the school. How was she supposed to face Sasuke now, what was she going to say. More to the point how was she going to handle being around him and there other friends, She knew that Sasuke wouldn't want anyone to know and deep down she didn't either. But surely they would notice if both of them were acting strange. They weren't stupid and she knew they would figure it out.

The best plan she could think of was just acting like nothing had happened. Casual, just like friends. To pretend it never happened and well just see what Sasuke does. Follow his lead and try and make it work that way. But then what? What about the walk home? She should bring it up? Should she wait to see if he does? Should she just ignore it and pretend it never happened? Should she act casual, like they usually do? Should she just keep quiet? She had absolutely no idea. And it wasn't like she had anyone she could ask either.

In the end she decided to just see what Sasuke said. Give him the chance and if he did not bring it up then neither would she. She knew they had to talk about it, or else things will never be like they were. But she was too scared of what he would say. So she was going to take the coward's way out. She was going to ignore it. Play it by ear and see what happened. It was the best she could do. It wasn't like she had a Mum or sister she could ask advice from. It was times like this she really wished she still had her brother.

"Sakura" she heard Naruto shout as she forced a smile and joined her friends, noticing that Sasuke was already there yet refusing to look at her.

"Hi" she said as cheerfully as she could, trying to avoid Neji's eyes who was staring at her like he could see the force and fakeness behind her act. He really was to smart for his own good that guy.

"Did you have a good day" Hinata asked as Sakura gulped and nodded.

"It was alright I guess"

"Why were you so late coming out?" Ino enquired.

"Yeah we were waiting ages for you" Naruto added.

"I…um…I had to get…um…some help" Sakura lied as most nodded but Tenten and Neji stared at her yet didn't say a word.

"You're lying" Shikamaru stated bluntly and Sakura inwardly cursed.

"I…we…ell I…um… kin…kind of"

"Your stuttering" Naruto pointed out with a grin. "You sound like Hinata"

"Thanks Naruto" Hinata said as Naruto smiled nervously.

"I didn't mean it like that"

"It's ok" Hinata told him with a laugh.

"So what's going on" Ino demanded and Sakura tried to keep her face from turning red.

"Well…I..."

"Yes you what?" Ino asked, her voice showing her extreme impatience. Sakura stood there blankly. She had no idea what to say. Thinking under pressure was never her strong point.

"If she doesn't want to tell us then just leave her be alright" Sasuke interrupted, turning his back on them all.

"Awwwww but" Naruto began but was silenced as Sasuke glared at him. Sasuke's obvious bad mood at least distracted them all from interrogating Sakura, something she was extremely glad for.

"What's up with you?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Hn"

"Maybe he just had a bad day" Tenten suggested, smiling as Sasuke's glare went from Naruto to her. It didn't really seem to faze Tenten at all.

"Anyway I have a manicure appointment to go to, come on Shika" Ino called brightly.

"Wait what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Your coming with me, I hate going alone" She replied.

"I am not, I don't do girl stuff"

"Oh come on you can just sit there and sleep" Ino insisted, giving him a pleading look which he sighed at and allowed himself to be dragged away by Ino.

"Bye guys" Ino called out cheerfully as she left.

"And Naruto and me have a study session" Hinata added as Naruto sighed.

"Naww do we have to Hinata?"

"Ill get you ramen on the way back to my house" she told him as to which he grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go" he shouted, racing ahead and pulling Hinata behind him.

"If that dobe hurts her" Neji muttered.

"Oh cheer up" Tenten said brightly. "Anyway I thought we were meeting Lee and Kiba in the gym for a game of basketball??"

"Yeah" Neji answered a little distractedly.

"You two want to join us, it can be three against three instead of two against two" Tenten offered and for a minute Sakura was tempted to accept since it would give her an excuse to avoid the awkward walk home. But two things stopped her. One maybe on the walk she could clear things up with Sasuke, even though she knew it would never happen. And two she didn't play basketball.

"I have to get home sorry" Sakura apologized as Tenten smiled.

"That's fine, if you umm get bored tonight just give me a yell ok" Tenten told her and Sakura had the feeling that Tenten knew something was up. But she couldn't say anything, not with Sasuke here, so instead she just nodded.

"Good then we should head off, bye guys" Tenten said as Sakura forced a smile as the two left. Now it was just her and Sasuke and never before had she felt so nervous and awkward. The silence that hung over them was tense that she felt the need to scream but restrained herself.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said before he turned and started walking, Sakura following but keeping a few steps behind. She was aware that Sasuke was looking everywhere but at her ad couldn't help but feel like someone was stabbing her in the gut. Why did his rejection, and his ignoring of what just happened hurting her so much. She couldn't understand. All she knew was that things could not continue for much longer like this. It would drive her insane!

The walk home was almost unbearable. Both knew how awkward things were, both longed to speak about what happened, but both were too afraid. So they kept there mouths shut, eyes on the ground so they didn't have to meet the others eye and continued waking in silence. Sakura's mind was going crazy. She didn't want to loose her best friend; he was the first person and only person she had become close to since her brother's death.

But she could not ignore the feelings she had, or how his rejection was still cutting through her. Even if they were to find a way for things to return to normal what then. The thought of almost kissing Sasuke was clouded by the fact that she had not only wanted to but still did. And she couldn't just turn this desire off either. For the first time in her life she wished she could just move. She knew that would be running away but that's the only way she could think off to escape. Then there was the other feeling. The one that knew this was the first place she had ever belonged to. Leaving it would be hard, almost unbearable. But would staying be worse?

"Hn" Sasuke said which brought Sakura back to reality. She found that they had already reached there houses and now stood on the line that separated there respective homes. Sakura couldn't help but notice that he already stood beyond the line, in his territory while she still stood in hers. She found herself hesitant to cross it, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Umm actually I have umm housework to do so ummm I should probably go home"

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply before he turned and walked away from her. Sakura was suddenly overcome with the desire to call out for him. Call out for him to come back, to feel that safety and security and comfort she felt whenever she was near him. But her voice would not work. So instead she stood watching until Sasuke was inside and the door had shut. Just like there relationship.

Sakura sat on the couch, a bowl of easy Mac pasta in one hand and the remote in the other as she flipped through the channels on her TV. She knew she would never find anything to watch, anything that would distract her from the boy in the house next door. But still she tried, going past channels and not even registering what it was. She knew she should do something, homework, a movie, anything. But she just couldn't bring herself to attempt anything. She knew she was sulking but it wasn't like she had anyone to go to. She had contemplated calling one of her friends. There was no way she would call Ino. As nice as the girl was she k new this was something Ino couldn't keep to herself.

She thought about calling Hinata. Knowing that Hinata would never make a big deal out of it like Ino would. But it just didn't seem right. Besides she was dating Naruto, Sasuke's best friend. And as nice as Hinata was she was very easy to read. This of course left Tenten since there was no may she would call any of the males. She knew Tenten would never tell a soul. Especially since she knew something about Tenten that few others did. And Tenten had practically given her permission. So she did something she never thought she would do. She picked up the phone and dialed her girlfriend. Just that small action made her smile for the first time since the afternoon. She had never had a girlfriend before, never had one to just call and chat. She dialed the number and waited surprisingly anxiously for it to ring.

"_Hello"_ Tenten's voice came through the phone and suddenly Sakura was nervous. What the hell was she suppose to say?

"Ummmm hi"

"_Sakura is that you?"_

"Ummm yeah"

"_Hey I am glad you called I was really bored. How are you?"_

"I'm good" Sakura replied

"_Really?"_ Tenten asked.

And Sakura found herself telling Tenten the whole story.

An hour later Sakura finally hung up, feeling just slightly better. She had no idea that telling someone everything that was on her chest would help so much, but it had. Like someone else was helping carry that weight just a little. And Tenten had been very supportive. She had listened quietly through the whole thing and had not laughed or sounded overly sympathetic either. In fact she had practically just told Sakura that she had to confront it. That was one of the reasons Sakura liked Tenten. She was straight to the point. She had explained that by doing nothing she was making things worse. And that running away would not solve it either.

So there was only on solution. Tomorrow she would go to Sasuke's house and talk to him. She was nervous and had no idea what she was going to say but Tenten had told her to be strong and that's what she had to do. She had helped all her friends be strong, helped them get over there feuds, brought them together. Now she had to finish it, and that meant making things write with Sasuke. Besides Tenten had finished by telling her that if she needed all she had to do was call her afterwards and she would be there straight away. She had even cancelled her outing with Neji, something which Sakura had argued against but lost, so she could be there if Sakura needed.

"_After all"_ Tenten had said. _"This is what friends are for and you're my friend. So get use to it because I'm not letting you go anywhere. None of us are. You belong here, you belong with us ok"_

That had almost taken Sakura over the edge. And even know when she remembered it she could feel tears beginning to form. Her brother had once said that, that she belonged with him once when Sakura had told him she wished she could be adopted out of there family. It had made her feel so safe, so needed that she had stayed. It was the best feeling se reckoned, knowing you were not alone, knowing people cared. She had not known that feeling since her brother's death. She had even forgotten it so she hadn't missed it. But now she realized that deep down she had, she had missed that feeling. But now it was back and it was the reason she couldn't stop smiling.

If only it would last. But what happened next wiped the smile completely off her face. It made her blood run cold and shivers run down her spine. So not even the best phone call ever could raise her mood. The dark shadow came closer, smelling strongly of alcohol mixed with another weird smell that was probably the result of some illegal drug. She backed off but the fierce eyes made it impossible for her to break contact and run. They were deadly, full of hatred and despise, and pierced through her like razor sharp bullets.

Sakura opened her mouth, attempting to say something, or scream for help. But nothing came out as if her voice no longer worked. Her whole body felt limp and heavy, like it was no longer in her control and instead of the monster that was approaching her.

It laughed at her feeble attempt, one that echoed around the room and made her blood run even colder. Her grinned at her, a devilish smile that made her fears come true. H e was defiantly heavily intoxicated and high on whatever drug he had been taking. He came closer, s now she could completely see his face. His eyes were wide and his grin even more horrid. He could smell her fear and that only made him laugh even more.

"Hey sis" he said at last, saying the last word with as much despise as he could muster. "Long time no see huh."

He laughed even louder as he broke her personal space, tearing down what little confidence she had managed to muster in her time with Sasuke. She knew she was alone and that just made it all worse. Because she was afraid.

And no one was coming to help her.

**A/N: I know it is short but it is better than nothing right? I have lost all inspiration and motivation for this story so yeah I am sorry. Anyway I hope you still enjoyed it and please leave a review for me. It may give me back some of my motivation lol. **


End file.
